Servant
by Akinayuki
Summary: Demi mencapai tujuan hidupnya, Sakura selalu bekerja dengan giat meski dia hanya seorang siswi pintar. Menggantikan guru yang mengajar, membersihkan kebun sekolah, menjadi guru les privat Naruto yang bodoh dan tentu saja menjadi pelayan pribadi Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu mengerjainya setiap hari. Oh, ingat. Dia bertahan demi menjadi kaya / SasuSaku, AU dan Update yang lama.
1. Chapter 1

"Pecat dia!" Seorang pemuda berambut emo hitam dengan yukata biru tua melempar sebuah cawan sake kecil kearah seorang laki-laki yang bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadinya. Pelayan itu hanya meringkuk memegang kepalanya tidak berdaya. Dia sangat takut dengan amarah majikannya, bahkan kakinya bergetar dengan hebat meskipun telah tertekuk spontan.

"Tuan muda, apa ada masalah dengan pelayan ini?" Seorang pelayan tua dengan cepat muncul dari balik pintu dan memandang kejadian itu sedikit terkejut.

"Dia masuk saat aku sedang bersenang-senang!" teriak laki-laki itu lagi dengan tatapan tajam bertubi-tubi kearah pelayan barunya yang naas. Seorang gadis berambut merah maroon sedang duduk dipangkuannya dengan manja. Rok super pendeknya mampu mengekspos kaki panjang mulusnya yang sedang bertaut dengan kaki laki-laki itu. Sekali lihat siapapun tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis 'nakal'.

"Ma-maafkan saya tuan! Sa-saya tidak—"

"Cepat bawa dia pergi dari hadapanku!" Laki-laki itu memotong permintaan maaf sang pelayan dengan sebuah perintah yang jelas dan tegas. Segera segerombol _bodyguard _mengerikan menyeret pelayan itu dari hadapannya dalam sepersekian detik. Hanya terdengar teriakan malang dari sang pelayan yang semakin samar.

"Maafkan atas pilihan saya yang mengecewakan tuan muda Sasuke," kata si pelayan tua membungkukkan badannya.

"Sudahlah. lebih baik kau pergi sekarang!" sahut laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Sasuke sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menyuruh pelayan tua itu pergi.

"Baiklah, saya permisi tuan." Pelayan tua itupun berjalan mundur menjangkau pintu kemudian pergi dari hadapan Sasuke yang kini melanjutkan aksinya kembali dengan gadis miliknya.

"Bagaimana tuan Danzo?" Beberapa pelayan menanyai pelayan tua itu ketika dia sudah keluar dari ruangan majikan mudanya. Mereka gusar dan takut dengan kejadian tadi yang sebenarnya hampir setiap hari terjadi. Pelayan tua itu menatap anak buahnya beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Tenanglah, kita harus mencari pelayan baru untuk menjadi pengurus tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke," kata Danzo kepada anak buahnya yang kini mengeluh mendengar jawaban pria tua itu. "Untuk ke 37 kalinya…"

**Servant**

By : Akinayuki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated M

SasuSaku

Warning AU, OC and OOC

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu_!" Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan poni menjuntai menutup sebelah matanya melambaikan tangannya ke arah sebuah pohon besar di halaman sekolahnya. Sebenarnya bukan pohon ukuran besar itu yang disapanya, melainkan seorang gadis berambut _bubble gum_ yang berada di atasnya.

Gadis itu memakai pakaian berkebun lengkap dengan topi lebar dan handuk kecil yang melingkar di lehernya. Ditangannya terdapat gunting rumput besar yang digunakannya untuk menggunting ranting-ranting pohon yang mulai menjangkau jendela-jendela sekolah. Gadis itu pun menoleh ke bawah, ke arah gadis pirang yang tadi menyapanya.

"_Ohayou _Ino-chan!" balas gadis itu dengan sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Kau bekerja lagi Sakura?" tanya gadis yang bernama Ino itu dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Umm… ya. Kepala sekolah menawarkan gaji yang lumayan untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini. Hahahaha," jawab Sakura tertawa keras sambil memotong ranting terakhir yang dianggapnya mengganggu. "Yosh, Selesai! Hoi Ino!" Sakura berteriak dengan keras.

"Ya?" tanya Ino balik dengan suara yang tidak kalah kerasnya.

"Minggirlah! Aku mau turun!"

"Oh, Ok!" Dengan cepat Ino mengambil beberapa langkah menjauhi tempat berdirinya semula. Tak beberapa lama Sakura melompat dari atas pohon dan mendarat dengan sempurna di tempat itu.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," gumam Sakura menatap hasil kerjanya dengan puas. Dia melepaskan topi besarnya itu hingga rambut bubble gum-nya terurai dengan indah kemudian mengelap sedikit keringat yang melekat di sekitar jidat lebarnya dengan handuk putih miliknya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau melakukan pekerjaan yang aneh-aneh seperti ini Sakura?"

"Kurasa sampai aku menjadi kaya," jawab Sakura dengan tawa kecil yang sering dikeluarkannya. "Setidaknya aku melakukan pekerjaan yang tidak melawan hukum, betul tidak?"

"Iya sih. Tapi—"

"Oi! _Ohayou Gozaimasu_!" Sapaan seseorang menghentikan perkataan Ino dengan tiba-tiba. Seorang laki-laki dengan model rambut dan poni yang hampir mirip dengan Ino, tentu saja karena dia adalah kakak kandung Ino.

"_Ohayou_ Deidara-senpai!" balas Sakura disertai senyuman manis.

"Hoi _imouto_! Kau lupa pakai ikat pinggang!" kata Deidara menjitak dahi Ino kemudian menunjukkan ikat pinggang hitam milik Ino.

"Astaga! Aku lupa! _Arigatou ne_!" Ino tersenyum senang dan langsung mengambil ikat pinggangnya.

"Kalau ada inspeksi dari komisi displin bagaimana? Kau bisa kena hukum! _Baka_!"

"Tenang saja _Oniichan_. Ketuanya kan Sakuraku tersayang! Kau tak mungkin menghukumku kan?" tanya Ino sambil menyenggol-nyenggol bahu Sakura dengan maksud tertentu. Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino kemudian menjitak dahi Ino seperti yang dilakukan Deidara tadi.

"Tidak ada hukum 'pilih kasih' Ino," jawab Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya. Mendengar itu Ino hanya mencibir dan berkacak pinggang kearah Sakura. Kemudian dia langsung menghentikan aksinya ketika sebuah Limosin hitam yang diringi oleh dua buah sedan hitam di depan dan di belakangnya memasuki area sekolah mereka.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Sakura spontan melihat sebuah kejadian asing baginya.

"Apa? Kau tidak mengenalnya?" tanya Ino balik dengan respon yang berlebihan.

"Tidak. Hei! Baru kali ini aku berada di luar sekolah lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Wajarlah kalau aku tidak pernah melihat mobil-mobil itu sebelumnya!" jawab Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Itu keluarga Uchiha," sahut Deidara pelan. Diapun ikut memandangi deretan mobil-mobil mewah nan mahal yang kini berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk gedung sekolah. Pintu depan mobil Limosin itu terbuka dan memunculkan seorang pelayan tua yang dengan segera membukakan pintu belakang tempat majikan mudanya berada.

"Uchiha? Keluarga kelas atas yang terkenal akibat menguasai perusahaan-perusahaan besar di seluruh dunia bukan? Bahkan keluarga mereka begitu berpengaruh terhadap pemerintahan Jepang saat ini. Donatur terbesar untuk fasilitas umum dan tentunya sekolah ini juga," jelas Sakura memegang dagunya. Bola matanya sedikit berputar karena dia benci menjelaskan mengenai orang-orang kaya.

"Woh? Kau tahu itu?" tanya Ino takjub.

"Tentu saja, keluarga tempat aku bekerja menjadi guru les privat sering membicarakan keluarga Uchiha," kata Sakura lagi. Mata jade-nya kini melihat sosok seorang laki-laki dengan muka dingin keluar dari mobil itu bersama seorang gadis berambut merah _maroon _yang memakai seragam sekolah dengan cara yang 'salah'. "Keluarga Uchiha yang laki-laki apa yang perempuan?"

"Laki-laki," jawab Ino dengan Deidara serempak.

"Oh..." Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau suka dengannya!" sahut Ino memandang Sakura dengan mata Aquamarine-nya yang kini melebar.

"Hah? Bukan! Lihat gadis yang berambut merah itu! Sebagai Ketua komite kedisplinan tidak akan kubiarkan dia memakai seragam seperti itu! Roknya terlalu pendek! Kaus kakinya tidak sesuai aturan! Ikat pinggang apa itu? Dan lihat! dari enam kancing baju cuman tiga yang dikancing! Apa-apan itu!" omel Sakura yang mulai berlari mendekati sepasang manusia yang baru mereka bicarakan.

"Eh SAKURA!" Deidara dan Ino berteriak memanggil Sakura bersamaan dan berusaha mengejar Sakura.

"HEI KAU!" Sakura berteriak dengan keras kearah gadis berambut merah yang sedang menggandeng erat Sasuke. "GADIS BERAMBUT MERAH!" teriak Sakura lagi dengan oktaf yang dapat di acungi empat jempol. Gadis berambut merah itu pun menghentikan langkahnya begitupula dengan Sasuke. Dengan cepat mereka berbalik ke arah Sakura yang sedang menjadi ketua komite kedisplinan yang galak meskipun dengan seragam tukang kebun yang belum dilepasnya.

"Aku?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu menunjuk dirinya.

"Iya kau! Siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat nama dada di seragam gadis itu. "Oh jadi namamu Karin?"

"Iya kenapa?" tanya Karin dengan memandang remeh ke arah Sakura. "Kau tidak suka denganku hah? Gadis berambut pink kolot?"

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datarnya. Dia melihat Sakura dengan mata onyx-nya yang tajam seperti memandang hal yang dibencinya.

"Apa kau pernah membaca peraturan sekolah nona Karin yang TERHORMAT?" tanya Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman seratus persen paksaan dan tekanan kuat di sebuah kata.

"Ti-dak!" jawab Karin yang tidak mau kalah.

"Sebagai komite se—"

"AH! Maafkan teman kami ini! Dia fans berat Sasuke, makanya dia marah-marah kepadamu!" kata Deidara yang sedang membekap mulut Sakura. Mata jade Sakura nyaris keluar saat Deidara berkata bahwa dia adalah fans berat Sasuke.

"APA EN-"

"Iya-iya… Maaf ya!" sahut Ino yang ikut membekap mulut Sakura.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau hanya iri melihatku bisa bermesraan dengan Sasuke-kun kan?" tanya Karin yang semakin sok sambil bergelayut manja di tangan Sasuke.

'AMIT-AMIT' batin Sakura yang merasa perutnya bergejolak dan akan mengeluarkan isi perut bila Karin berbicara sekali lagi.

"Hahahahaha... kalau begitu kami pergi" kata Deidara yang tertawa hambar dan segera menyeret Sakura pergi dari situ seperti menyeret tahanan rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur.

"Ah, semakin banyak fansmu yang cemburu padaku Sasuke-kun. Sepertinya aku harus berhati-hati," kata Karin manja yang kemudian merangkul pundak Sasuke.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka," kata Sasuke dengan seringai kecil yang kemudian mencumbu bibir merah Karin yang lembap akibat olesan _lipgloss_ rose. Mereka tidak peduli dimana mereka sekarang. Murid-murid yang melewati mereka atau hanya melongo di tempat tidak berani berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan guru sekolah itu pun hanya bisa pasrah menikmati suguhan pagi hari yang ekstrim.

(===)

"Kalian ini bagaimana sih!" teriak Sakura kesal dari dalam ruang ganti. Dia sedang mengganti baju ala tukang kebunnya dengan seragam sekolah mengingat sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Mulutnya mulai bergerak tidak beraturan dan mengeluarkan gerutuan yang ditujukan spesial kepada Deidara dan Ino yang sedang menunggunya di depan pintu ruang ganti. "Dan kenapa kalian berkata aku adalah fans berat Sasuke!" teriak Sakura lagi.

"Apa boleh buat… Kami tidak ingin kau terlibat masalah," sahut Deidara menghela nafas panjang. Di pagi hari ini dia sudah mengelurkan energi yang cukup besar.

"Meskipun Karin itu bukan Uchiha, tetap saja berurusan dengannya itu sama dengan berurusan dengan Uchiha! Dari dulu dia itu gadisnya Sasuke! Huh, apa sih bagusnya si nenek lampir merah itu! Cantikan juga aku!" kata Ino sebal. Deidara hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan adik perempuannya itu.

"Pokoknya—" Pintu ruang ganti itu terbuka. Memunculkan Sakura yang tubuhnya kini dibalut dengan seragam sekolah yang lengkap dengan dasi tertata rapi dan jas coklat tua yang dikancing sempurna. Rambut bubble gum panjangnya kini diikat ala ekor kuda dengan poni menututupi jidat lebarnya. "—Aku sebal dengan kalian!" kata Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Deidara dan Ino kemudian melewati mereka berdua.

"Sakura, maafkan kami!" bujuk Ino yang berjalan cepat menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Sakura.

"Ti—dak!" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jasnya.

"Ayolah.." Ino membuat wajahnya menjadi sememelas mungkin agar Sakura merasa tak tega kepadanya. "Hei _Oniichan_! Bujuk Sakura juga dong!" perintah Ino yang memandang kakaknya sedang berjalan dengan santai di belakang mereka.

"Sia-sia_ Imouto_, Sakura itu keras kepala," sahut Deidara sambil tersenyum mohon memaklumi.

"Ah, ketemu juga kau Sakura!" kata seorang guru berambut hitam dengan potongan pendek ketika Sakura, Ino dan Deidara melewati ruang guru. Guru itu langsung melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Sakura untuk mendekatinya.

"Ada apa Shizune-sensei?"

"Aku harus menemani Tsunade-sama untuk rapat kepala sekolah di SMA Tokyo. Padahal aku ada jam di kelas 2-A. Mana Anko-sensei sedang sibuk mengajar di kelas lain, jadi aku mohon gantikan aku. Bisa?" tanya Shizune penuh harap kepada Sakura.

"Tapi…"

"Aku sudah mengijinkanmu di jam Ibiki-sensei dan aku akan membayarmu. Mau?" bujuk Shizune.

"Oke! Serahkan padaku!" Sakura langsung menyetujuinya ketika dia mengetahui bahwa dia akan dibayar untuk menggantikan gurunya yang satu ini.

"Ini materinya, berkisar tentang sistem Indera! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya" Shizune menyerahkan tumpukan buku miliknya yang dari tadi dibawanya dan langsung bergegas menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Karena kau mau menggantikan Shizune-sensei, kami pergi duluan ya," kata Ino yang tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura langsung pergi ke kelasnya begitu pula dengan Deidara. Sakura hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan kelasnya.

"Kelas 2-A, 2-C, 2-B… Ah, Ini dia!" gumam Sakura saat dia melihat papan kecil di atas pintu yang bertuliskan 2-A. "Duh, di kelas ini ada Naruto _baka_." Sakura mendengus kesal mengingat salah satu temannya yang usil berada di kelas itu. Bocah berambut pirang jiprak yang berasal dari keluarga kaya tempat dirinya menjadi les privat. Bodoh, ceroboh tapi mempunyai semangat membara.

Dengan pelan Sakura menggeser pintu kelas itu dan melangkahkan kaki kirinya masuk ke dalam. Semua anak yang tadinya ramai dan berbicara secara 'random' tiba-tiba termangu melihat kaki jenjang mulus milik Sakura mucul di balik pintu kelas mereka. Biasanya Shizune-sensei selalu memakai rok hitam panjang yang membuatnya tidak menarik untuk dipandang.

"Er- _Minna-san...Ohayou gozaimasu_!" sapa Sakura canggung dengan sebuah senyuman paksaan. Selama beberapa detik tidak ada yang membalas sapaannya, mereka hanya memandang terpaku kearah Sakura.

"Sakura-sensei!" teriak Naruto heboh sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Dia kan Ketua komisi kedisplinan," kata seorang laki-laki berambut panjang dari keluarga Hyuuga.

"Ke-ketua?" sahut seorang gadis lagi yang mempunyai mata seperti laki-laki dari keluarga Hyuuga tadi.

"Ah diam kau Naruto! Hai Neji-san dan Hinata-chan." Sakura melemparkan penghapus papan ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum manis ke arah Neji dan Hinata.

"AWW! Sakit Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang berbenturan dengan penghapus papan ukuran jumbo.

"Diam Naruto! Baiklah semua, mungkin kalian jarang melihatku karena kelasku di gedung yang berbeda. Namaku Haruno Sakura dan kalian bisa bertemu denganku kalau komite kedisplinan sedang mengadakan inspeksi. Dan—" Sakura menahan nafasnya sejenak mengamati seluruh murid yang kini memperhatikannya. "—Hari ini aku akan menggantikan Shizune-sensei karena beliau sedang sibuk."

"APA? Seorang murid seperti kami mau mengajar? Hoi hoi.. jangan sok deh," sahut seorang perempuan dengan dandanan nyentrik. Sakura memicingkan matanya menatap tajam dan teliti ke gadis itu.

"Hei Ruu, jangan mengejek Sakura-chan! Dia itu guru lesku dan dia sangat pintar," bela Naruto yang mempersembahkan kedua jempolnya untuk Sakura.

"Ya-yang dikatakan Naruto-kun itu benar," kata Hinata yang ikut membela Sakura.

"Ah, Hinata-chan juga setuju!" Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata dan memberikan sebuah senyuman lebar andalannya yang membuat wajah Hinata langsung memerah.

"Sudahlah! Aku akan membagikan hasil ulangan minggu lalu!" Sakura memukul-mukul kayu rotan milik Shizune-sensei yang terselip satu paket dengan buku-buku yang diserahkan. Awalnya Sakura bingung untuk apa ada rotan kayu untuk mengajar biologi, secara dia tidak pernah diajar guru yang memukul-mukul kayu rotan di atas meja karena kelasnya merupakan kelas unggulan.

"Uzumaki Naruto," panggil Sakura ketika dia memegang ulangan biologi Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto berlari ke depan dengan sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Kau ini bagaimana! Masa ulangan biologi saja dapat jelek! Bukannya kemarin aku sudah mengajarkan materi ini? Makanya kalau aku menerangkan didengarkan! Mulai besok aku akan meminta setiap hasil ulanganmu," omel Sakura sambil memukul-mukul pelan rotan kayu itu di atas meja guru. Naruto hanya mencibir dan menyambar kertas ulangannya secepat mungkin.

"Sama mengerikannya dengan Nenek Tsunade..." gumam Naruto pelan sambil berjalan kembali ke bangkunya.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" panggil Sakura lagi. Siswi yang dipanggilpun maju dengan wajah menunduk.

"Ma-maafkan aku ketua, aku—"

"Selamat, nilaimu sembilan puluh lima!" kata Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman senang. Anak buahnya yang satu ini memang dapat diandalkan.

"_A-arigatou_..." Hinata membalas senyuman Sakura dan kembali ke bangkunya dengan wajah senang.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

'Hah? Uchiha Sasuke?' Sakura membaca kembali nama di kertas ulangan itu dengan teliti. Memang benar tulisannya membentuk huruf yang dibaca 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa di kelas ini ada siswa bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan kini laki-laki itu telah berdiri di depan meja Sakura dengan wajah sinisnya.

"Er- kau mendapatkan nilai sempurna..." kata Sakura pelan dan menyerahkan kertas ulangan milik Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mengambilnya tanpa banyak kata dan kembali ke tempat duduknya yang ternyata terletak di paling pojok.

'Pantas saja aku tidak melihatnya' batin Sakura sambil menghela nafas. Untung saja Sasuke tidak menyinggung-nyinggung soal kejadian tadi pagi. Apalagi si Ino pig dan Deidara berkata bahwa dia adalah Fans BERAT Uchiha Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerangkan soal sistem Indera. Kemarin materi Shizune-sensei sampai mana?" tanya Sakura yang bangkit dari duduknya dan bertanya kepada murid-murid di depannya.

"Sampai cara membuat anak yang baik!" teriak seorang siswa yang usil.

"Itu bukan sistem indera! Yang lain?" Sakura berjalan maju mendekati murid-murid itu dan berjalan di sela-sela deretan kursi. Dan tanpa sadar dia merasa seseorang memegang pahanya. "Oh, apa kalian tahu? Bahwa respon manusia itu bisa sangat berbahaya tergantung dari seberapa sensitive sistem saraf. Contohnya saja seperti ini..."

**BRUAAAAAK!**

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura mengeluarkan jurus Judo andalannya kepada seorang siswa mesum yang daritadi memegang pahanya dan mulai merambat keatas. Dengan Hitungan detik dia membanting tubuh laki-laki itu ke lantai kelas.

"Berbahaya bukan?" Sakura tersenyum manis kepada laki-laki yang sudah tergeletak di lantai sambil meringis kesakitan.

"WOAH! Sakura-chan memang hebat!" teriak Naruto kagum dan menepuk-nepuk tangannya. Yang lain hanya termangu melihat kehebatan Sakura yang sebenarnya hanya secuil dari daftar keahlian yang dikuasi oleh gadis pink itu.

"Kalau kau mengulanginya lagi, aku akan melaporkanmu ke Tsunade-sama. Mengerti?" Laki-laki itu mengangguk ketakutan dan berdiri perlahan kemudian kembali duduk di bangkunya. Sakura tersenyum puas dan kembali menuju meja guru.

"Nah nah... aku akan terangkan mulai dari mata saja ya?" Sakura melemparkan senyuman ke semua murid dan mulai menuliskan materi-materi yang akan diterangkannya di papan tulis. Dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tengah melihatnya dengan sebuah seringai licik di wajahnya.

(===)

"_Itadakimasu_!" Sakura memegang sumpit berwarna putihnya dan mulai memakan perlahan apa yang ada di dalam _bento_ miliknya.

"Makanan apa itu _forehad_?" tanya Ino yang sedang melirik ke arah kotak makan siang milik Sakura. Terdapat makanan dengan bentuk-bentuk yang tak lazim baginya.

"Ini? Sebenarnya cuman omelet_, onigiri_, _ebi furai_ dan sayuran!"

"Tapi, kenapa bentuknya aneh begitu?"

"Bentuk tak penting yang utama itu rasanya!" sahut Sakura mengayunkan sumpitnya di depan wajah Ino.

"Salah! Penampilan nomor satu, kalau penampilannya sudah hancur begitu siapapun tidak akan tertarik mencicipi," balas Ino tidak mau kalah.

"Yang penting itu adalah seni, seni itu adalah... BANG!" sela seseorang yang tiba-tiba meledakan kantong plastik yang sebelumnya telah ditiup. Tanpa melihat wajahnya Sakura dan Ino sudah tahu pasti siapa pelakunya.

"Deidara…" kata Ino dan Sakura serempak sambil memandang sinis ke arah laki-laki berambut unik itu.

"Apa? Aku kan hanya mengutarakan pendapatku juga. Ah, kalian tidak asik!"

"Kau itu yang tidak asik _Oniichan_!" seru Ino memasukan sebuah _onigiri_ utuh ke mulut Deidara hingga mulut Deidara penuh dengan _onigiri_.

"Auuu gyababu ammmou haahmmaa..." Deidara menguyah onigiri-nya sambi mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak jelas.

"Ngomong apa dia?" tanya Sakura yang menunjuk Deidara dengan sumpitnya.

"Gak tahu, oi _Oniichan_! Telan dulu!" Ino menepuk-nepuk pundak Deidara dengan keras.

"Kau mau membunuhku _Imouto_?" tanya Deidara menatap tajam kearah Ino. Tepukan tangan Ino yang keras di pundaknya hampir membuat _onigiri_ itu tersangkut di tenggorokannya bahkan gerakan peristaltik tenggorokannya tidak dapat membuat _onigiri_ itu turun ke bawah.

"Aku akan membunuhmu dari dulu kalau aku bisa _oniichan_," jawab Ino sarkastik.

"Sudah! Tadi kau mau bicara apa Dei-senpai?" tanya Sakura yang mulai jengkel melihat pertengkaran kakak-beradik pirang yang tidak pernah akur itu.

"Aku cuman mau tanya, bagaimana tadi kelas 2-A? Aku ingat kalau Uchiha berada di kelas itu," kata Deidara sambil menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku juga baru menyadarinya saat membagikan ulangan biologi. Sedikit menjengkelkan sih, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyinggung kejadian tadi pagi."

"Sasuke-kun memang seperti itu, dia kan hemat kata. Biasanya cuman bilang 'Hn Hn Hn' kalaupun bicara paling kurang dari lima kata," sahut Ino yang mencicipi secuil _onigiri _buatannya.

"Yang penting kau tidak bermasalah dengannya," Deidara tersenyum kearah Sakura dan duduk di sebelah Ino.

"Kalian itu yang membawa masalah! Hhh…" Sakura menghela nafas dan mulai memasukan sepotong _ebi furai_ di mulutnya. Namun tiba-tiba dari pintu kantin terdengar teriakan-teriakan para siswi yang sangat nyaring hingga mampu memecahkan jendela kantin. Tapi untungnya itu tidak terjadi karena kaca jendela kantin sekolah Sakura sangat tebal bahkan bisa dibilang dapat meredam suara petir sekalipun. Sekolah orang kaya memang hebat.

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke-san!" teriakan para siswi itu mulai menjadi-jadi ketika orang yang diteriaki memasuki area kantin. Dan bahkan siswi-siswi yang tadinya tengah makan dengan damai dan tentram menjadi ricuh melihat sosok laki-laki itu masuk.

'Norak sekali...' batin Sakura memandang sinis kejadian itu. Untuk apa mengidolakan seseorang yang kelihatannya kejam, dingin, agak parlente dan sombong seperti itu? Masih banyak orang yang lebih baik dari Sasuke yang pantas untuk diidolakan.

"Kyaaaaaa... Neji-san!"

'Nah... kalau itu masuk akal' batin Sakura lagi melihat para siswi itu berteriak histeris melihat Neji yang berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Ketua Osis satu itu memang pantas untuk diidolakan. Sakura memanggumi cara kerjanya selama ini yang patut diacungi jempol.

"Kyaaaaa Naruto-kun!"

'Dunia ini semakin hancur...' Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghetahui laki-laki berambut kuning itu adalah salah satu idola sekolah. Tapi, meskipun Naruto itu orang yang ceroboh dan konyol setidaknya dia baik hati dan setia kawan. Mungkin itu bisa membuatnya masuk dalam kategori orang-orang yang dapat dikagumi.

"Kericuhan di kantin dimulai..." sahut Deidara mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tertawa kecil.

"Yeah." Ino menghela nafasnya menyetujui ucapan kakaknya. Sebenarnya kakak-beradik pirang ini juga mempunyai fans tersendiri. Meskipun tidak sebanyak yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke, Neji dan Naruto. Loker mereka berdua tidak akan pernah kosong dari surat ataupun hadiah-hadiah yang dikirimi oleh para fans mereka tiap harinya. Siapa sih yang tidak mengidolakan anak dari pengusaha berlian seperti mereka?

"Hei kalian," sahut Sakura memanggil Deidara dan Ino. "Apa ada lowongan pekerjaan yang baru?"

"Sepertinya belum ada, kenapa dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai guru privat? Kau dipecat?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Ah, tidak. Akhir-akhir ini kebutuhanku makin banyak. Kau tahulah kita akan _study tour_ akhir bulan ini, pasti biayanya sangat mahal mengingat ini sekolah seperti apa."

"Lalu? Kau mau mencari pekerjaan baru?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Yup." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Yang gajinya lumayan besar."

"Aku tahu keahlianmu itu segudang, tapi susah mencari pekerjaan untuk anak SMU yang belum tamat. Apalagi yang gajinya besar..." sahut Deidara mengayunkan-ayunkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Sakura.

"Eh tunggu, aku tahu! Aku dengar ada keluarga kaya yang mencari pelayan pribadi baru. Gajinya besar asal kau tahan mental. Tuan muda keluarga itu sangat mengerikan, kata pelayanku dia sudah tiga puluh tuju kali memecat pelayannya dalam waktu dua bulan."

"Eh itu kan—AWWW!" Belum sempat Deidara melanjutkan kalimatnya, Ino menginjak kakinya dengan keras.

"Kau kenapa Dei-senpai?" tanya Sakura sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Deidara sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Jadi kau mau?" Ino menatap Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

"Yeah.. boleh dicoba."

"Bagus!" Ino menyerahkan selembar kertas note kecil kepada Sakura. "Kau bisa menghubungi nomor ini nanti," kata Ino lagi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ok. _Arigatou_!" Sakura menerima kertas itu dengan sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahnya dan memasukan kertas itu di dalam saku jasnya. "Aku mau ke toilet sebentar," kata Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kantin.

"Hei gadis pink!" Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Sakura dengan lantang. Dengan cepat Sakura berbalik menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata yang Sakura kenal dengan nama—

"Karin," sahut Sakura pelan dengan malas. Kenapa dia bertemu dengan gadis menyebalkan itu lagi, benar-benar merepotkan.

"Sayang sekali ya kau tidak bisa berdekatan dengan Sasuke-kun! Dasar gadis kolot jelek yang malang," ejek Karin dengan sikap lebay-nya.

'Apa dia bilang? Gadis kolot jelek yang malang?'

"Hei hei nenek lampir, kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Sakura yang mulai merasa tersinggung.

"Gadis kolot jelek yang malang, ah! Bagaimana kalau ku tambah lagi menjadi gadis kolot jelek miskin dan jidat lebar yang malang? Terdengar lebih bagus bukan? Hahahahaha.." Karin tertawa dengan keras diikuti beberapa temannya yang tidak kalah nyentrik dengannya.

"Dengar ya nenek lampir!" Sakura berjalan mendekati Karin dengan emosi yang berapi-api. Bahkan di jidatnya yang lebar itu terdapat kerutan bertumpuk akibat menahan kekesalan yang besar. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku bukan salah satu fans dari laki-laki PANTAT AYAM itu!" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang berada tidak jauh dari Karin.

"Dan meskipun aku ini kolot, jelek, miskin, jidat ledar, malang atau apalah itu aku tidak akan pernah merasa IRI akibat kemesraanmu dengan PANTAT AYAM itu! Camkan itu!" Sakura menggebrak meja Karin dan berlalu dari hadapannya.

"A—APA-APAAN ITU! Kurang ajar sekali dia menyebut Sasuke-kun dengan sebutan pantat ayam!" teriak Karin kesal. "Sasuke-kun, lakukan sesuatu! Gadis itu telah lancang padamu!" Karin memadang Sasuke yang hanya diam di tempat dengan wajah dinginnya.

"_Imouto_! Lihat itu! Di sekolah saja Sakura sudah bersikap seperti itu. Kenapa kau malah menawarkan pekerjaan di rumah keluarga Uchiha!" kata Deidara menunjuk ke arah Karin dan Sasuke.

"Justru itu. Sasuke membutuhkan pelayan yang tidak takut kepadanya, mau bertaruh? Sakura tidak akan dipecat seperti pembantu lainnya." Ino tersenyum penuh arti kearah kakak laki-lakinya.

"Yah, semoga saja.."

(===)

"Berani sekali dia menyebutku kolot, jelek, miskin, jidat lebar dan malang! Dia kira dirinya siapa? Teman aja bukan!" gumam Sakura kesal dan berjalan dengan penuh emosi. Dalam setiap langkahnya dia menghentakkan kaki cukup keras. "Arrghhhhh! Menyebalkan!" Sakura berteriak dengan kencang saat dia berhenti di depan jendela lorong sekolah. "Ini semua gara-gara pantat ayam itu!"

"Berisik.."

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut mendengar suara seorang laki-laki yang tidak jelas berasal darimana.

"Kau mengganggu tidur siangku, gadis aneh.." Suara itu terdengar lagi. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru hingga dia menemukan sesosok laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata karamelnya yang bening sedang terduduk di dahan pohon besar di depannya. Laki-laki itu mempunyai wajah _baby face_ dan memiliki senyuman semanis permen yang dapat dilihat Sakura.

"Ka-kau?" Sakura terbata-bata menunjuk laki-laki itu. Di wajahnya terlihat rona merah yang jarang terlihat menghiasi wajah cantik Sakura.

"Kau Haruno Sakura bukan?" tanya laki-laki itu memandang lekat Sakura.

"I-iya.."

"Memang secantik namanya..." sahut laki-laki itu dengan memberikan senyuman manisnya sekali lagi. Wajah Sakura kini semakin memerah, dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa bisa menjadi selemah ini terhadap seorang laki-laki.

**Huup~**

Laki-laki itu meloncat masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah melalui jendela yang di dekat Sakura. "Aku Sasori, siswa dari 3-A. salam kenal" kata laki-laki yang bernama Sasori itu memperkenalkan dirinya kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan mengecup pipi merah Sakura sekilas. "Anggap itu hadiah perkenalan dariku." Sasori mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berlalu meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura terdiam selama beberapa menit. Oke, dia sedang membeku sambil memegang bekas kecupan Sasori di pipinya. Setelah itu dia menggeleng cepat menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan itu.

"Sasori-senpai. Pangeranku!" Sakura tersenyum senang dan kembali berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah. Tidak dengan wajah seperti benang kusut seperti tadi, melainkan dengan wajah berseri-seri bagai menerima uang satu milyar. Baru kali ini dia merasa tertarik dengan seorang laki-laki, jantungnya bisa berdetak lebih cepat seperti saat dia menerima gaji di awal bulan. Mungkin saat ini dia dalam kondisi yang disebut jatuh cinta.

**Buuuukkk!**

Di saat dia berjalan dengan senyuman bahagianya, dia menabrak seseorang yang tidak dilihatnya.

"Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja," kata Sakura pelan sambil membungkuk meminta maaf. Kemudian dia melirik sedikit untuk melihat wajah orang yang ditabraknya. "KAU?" teriak Sakura ketika dia mengetahui bahwa orang yang ditabraknya itu adalah Sasuke.

"Ikut aku," perintah Sasuke dengan dingin sambil menarik lengan Sakura dengan paksa untuk ikut dengannya.

"Apa-apaan ini! Aduh, hei!" Sakura memberontak namun ternyata cengkraman Sasuke lebih kuat dari perkiraannya. Mau tidak mau dia hanya bisa pasrah untuk ikut dengan Sasuke sampai di gudang olahraga tempat penyimpanan matras dan bola. "Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanya Sakura menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup pintu gudang itu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Kemudian dia mendekati Sakura yang masih memandanginya dengan kesal. Namun Sasuke tetap mendekatinya hingga mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

"Ka-kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura yang mulai berhati-hati. Dia menahan dada Sasuke agar tubuh mereka tidak bersentuhan.

"Kau tahu," Sasuke mulai berbicara di dekat kuping Sakura hingga menimbulkan sensasi geli tersendiri bagi gadis berambut pink itu. "Kau sudah membuatku marah," bisik Sasuke lagi dan kali ini lidah Sasuke dengan pelan menelusuri lekuk telinga kecil Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauhinya karena perbuatan tak terduganya namun Sasuke kembali mendekatinya dan mendorong tubuh Sakura ke tembok gudang yang dingin. Kedua tangannya yang dingin seperti tembok gudang itu mencengkram erat kedua tangan Sakura, menguncinya agar Sakura tidak bisa menggerakkannya lagi. "Lepaskan aku pantat ayam!"

"Berisik," kata Sasuke singkat dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil milik Sakura. Menekan miliknya dengan milik Sakura kemudian memaksa Sakura membuka bibir mungil itu dengan menggunakan lidahnya. Sakura berusaha melawannya dengan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya namun perlawanan Sasuke berhasil membuatnya untuk membuka bibirnya agar lidah Sasuke bisa masuk dan menjelajahi isi mulutnya itu.

"Ummhh..." Sakura tetap berusaha untuk melawan gerakan agresif Sasuke. Namun lidah Sasuke bermain dengan sangat lincah dan bahkan mulut itu mampu menghisap apapun yang ada di dalam mulut Sakura hingga Sakura seakan terhanyut dalam hisapan ciuman Sasuke. Bahkan saliva mereka telah mengalir di sela-sela bibir itu.

Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya untuk mengambil nafas agar bisa memulai kembali aksinya.

"Hentikan! Biarkan aku pergi!" kata Sakura berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke.

"Tsk, kau menikmatinya bukan? Munafik," kata Sasuke dengan nada sarkastiknya dan mulai menjilati leher mulus milik Sakura. Dia bahkan menghisap dan menggigit kecil meninggalkan bekas-bekas memerah di leher Sakura itu. Setelah puas meninggalkan jejaknya di leher itu, tangan kanan Sasuke mulai membuka jas Sakura kemudian kancing kemeja milik Sakura sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan kedua tangan Sakura yang ada di atas kepala gadis itu.

'Ini tidak boleh!'

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura menendang titik kelemahan setiap pria dengan kaki kanannya hingga Sasuke dengan spontan melepaskan cengkramannya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak menikmatinya! Aku benar-benar benci padamu pantat ayam!" teriak Sakura marah dan berlari menuju pintu gudang, membuka kuncinya dan pergi secepatnya dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Sial!" Sasuke hanya duduk di lantai dan menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok gudang. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mendengus kesal. Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang berhasil mengalahkannya dan tidak takluk dengan dirinya. "Kau pasti akan menjadi milikku. Haruno Sakura," gumam Sasuke pelan dan terlihat sebuah seringai licik di wajahnya yang tampan itu.

TBC

a/n : Wkakakaka~ Aki gak tau kenapa bisa kesambet bikin fic rated M yang murni untuk cinta-cinta yang ada lemonnya hahahahaha~ XD

Oh ya.. mungkin ini fic terakhir Ori Aki untuk tahun ini di fandom Naruto. Bila Aki publish fic baru di fandom Naruto, paling-paling itu fic colab ^^"

Aki mau melanjutkan semua fic aki sampai tamat dan pingin nyoba buat fic di fandom-fandom lain selain Naruto. Jadi Aki rem dulu buat yang fic Naruto Hahahaha~

R&R nyo :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Servant**

By : AkinaYuki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated M

SasuSaku

Warning AU, OC and OOC

"Aku akan menghajarnya kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi!" Sakura memukul-mukul pedang kayunya ke arah boneka latihan yang berada di gedung latihan klub kendo. Dia terus memukul boneka itu dengan berbagai teknik tanpa mengenal lelah. "Akan kuhajar wajahnya!" teriak Sakura menyerang kepala boneka itu.

"Kau memang berisik ya, Haruno?" Suara seorang laki-laki yang tidak asing menghentikan latihan 'pelampiasan' Sakura.

"Sasori-senpai?" kata Sakura terkejut saat dia melihat laki-laki berambut merah itu tengah berdiri di balik jendela dan melihat lurus ke arahnya. Sebuah senyuman manis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Tapi kau hebat sekali sebagai seorang gadis, sungguh menarik," kata Sasori lagi yang membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Aa… tidak aku masih amatir," balas Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sungkan. "Eh? Sasori-senpai kenapa datang pagi-pagi sekali? Ada urusan?" Sakura bertanya kepada laki-laki itu sambil berjalan mendekatinya. Sekarang masih jam enam kurang lima belas menit, masih teralu pagi untuk ke sekolah tanpa alasan yang kuat.

"Aku hanya ingin saja, di rumah sakit sangat membosankan," jawab Sasori sambil menguap dengan lebar.

"Rumah sakit? AH!" Tiba-tiba Sakura berteriak dan menunjuk Sasori dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Aku ingat! Kau cucu tunggal dari Chiyo-sama! Pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha!" kata Sakura lagi. Sasori hanya memandang Sakura beberapa menit untuk mengamati ekspresi keterkejutan Sakura dengan puas kemudian dia tertawa kecil sambil memegang perutnya.

"Hahahahaha."

"Heh? Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" tanya Sakura bingung dengan kelakuan Sasori.

"Tidak, wajahmu itu— hahahaha... lucu sekali!" Sasori menghapus air matanya yang keluar akibat tertawa teralu lama. "Kau ini memang menarik Haruno!" kata Sasori yang mengulurkan tangannya melewati jendela untuk menggapai kepala Sakura dan mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu.

"E-eh?" Wajah Sakura menjadi lebih merah dan jantungnya berdebar dengan keras ketika Sasori mengacak-acak rambutnya. Selama ini tidak pernah ada yang mengacak-acak rambutnya selain orangtuanya sendiri.

"Jadi… kau sedang kesal dengan seseorang bukan? Siapa dia?" tanya Sasori yang kini memandangi Sakura sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri yang disandarkan di bingkai jendela.

"Sangat kesal! Dia benar-benar membuatku marah! Mungkin kalau aku ini tokoh anime, bakal banyak asap yang keluar dari kepalaku" jawab Sakura mencibir sambil mengayun-ayunkan pedang kayu miliknya. "Senpai tahu orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasori yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sasori yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari Sakura. "Ya, bisa dibilang aku mengenalnya. Kakak Sasuke kan dirawat di rumah sakit nenekku," jawab Sasori sambil mengerutkan sedikit dahinya untuk mengingat-ingat tentang info mengenai Uchiha.

"Dirawat? Memang kakaknya sakit apa?"

"Bagaimana ya? Bisa dibilang lagi kakak Sasuke itu bukan sakit," jawab Sasori lagi yang semakin membuat Sakura bingung. "Bingung?"

"Sangat." Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil memberikan senyum kuda kepada Sasori.

"Hahaha. Sudahlah, jadi Sasuke membuatmu marah? Memangnya apa yang telah dia lakukan hm?"

"Pertama sih gara-gara gadis yang berada di dekatnya itu. Si nenek lampir berambut merah!" jawab Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal.

"Nenek lampir berambut merah? Maksudmu, er- Karin?" tanya Sasori yang lagi-lagi dibalas anggukan membara dari Sakura. "Umph- HUAHAHAHAHA ja-jadi Karin itu nenek lampir berambut merah! Lalu Sasuke itu apa? Si buta dari gua hantu?" Sasori memegangi perutnya sambil tertawa keras, julukan yang diberikan Sakura mirip sekali dengan tokoh antagonis di film-film silat kuno favorit neneknya.

"Eh? Sasuke sih pendekar pantat ayam," jawab Sakura asal-asalan sambil mengacungkan jarinya di depan Sasori. "Rambutnya itu kan mirip dengan pantat ayam! Mencuat-cuat gimana gitu.." tambah Sakura lagi.

"Hahahahaha.. lalu kau itu apa Haruno?"

"Aku? Umh.. tentu saja aku itu pembela kebenaran Haruno Sakura! Dengan jurus-jurusku akan kubasmi si nenek lampir merah itu dan tentu saja pantat ayam yang seenaknya sendiri!" sahut Sakura sambil memperagakan gerakan-gerakan silat yang pernah dilihatnya di tv. "Eh? Aku lupa! Aku ada pekerjaan membersihkan ruang kepala sekolah hari ini!"

"Oh? Kau suka bekerja ya?" Sasori bertanya sambil menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menarik.

"Yeah! Bekerja itu selain mendapatkan uang juga bisa menyehatkan badan!" Sakura tersenyum sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

"Memang benar, tapi jangan teralu memaksakan diri." Sasori membalas senyuman Sakura dan mengelus rambut pink gadis itu perlahan. "Nah, aku pergi ya Haruno," kata Sasori berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan.

"Eh Senpai!"

"Ya?" Sasori berbalik memandangi wajah gadis yang memanggilnya.

"Sakura," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Hah?"

"Panggil aku dengan nama Sakura!" kata Sakura lagi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Sasori tersenyum lagi.

"Kalau itu mau mu, Sakura-chan" Sasori membalas dengan kedipan matanya yang menawan membuat semburat merah terlihat di wajah putih Sakura. "Sampai jumpa lagi Sakura-chan!"

"Ya, sampai jumpa Sasori senpai!" balas Sakura sambil melambaikan-lambaikan tangannya keluar dari jendela. Segera setelah Sasori pergi dari hadapannya, dengan gesit Sakura melepaskan baju latihannya yang sedikit basah dan menggantinya dengan baju seragam sekolah tak lupa dengan lambang ketua komisi kedisplinan yang selalu lekat dengannya.

Hanya sebuah bros berbentuk bunga Gladiolus yang berarti kekuatan jati diri. Sangat cocok dengan Sakura yang selama ini tetap bertahan menjadi diri sendiri untuk menghadapi semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Sakura yang kuat dan tetap tegar meskipun dunia akan kiamat besok. Itulah dirinya..

Dengan terburu-buru Sakura berlari menuju ruangan kepala sekolah sambil mengelabang rambutnya menjadi dua bagian. Kemudian merapikan dasi merahnya yang lebar. Kaki jenjang nan putih itu berhenti melangkah dengan refleks ketika Sakura sudah sampai di depan pintu kepala sekolah yang sedikit terbuka?

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat keganjilan terhadap pintu ruangan kepala sekolah yang selalu tertutup mengingat kepala sekolah Konoha itu sering melakukan hal-hal yang dilarang untuk ditiru anak SMA –minum sake-

"Ahhh.."

Suara apa itu?

Mata emerald Sakura semakin melebar dan tanda tanya memenuhi kepalanya yang lumayan besar itu. Telinganya menangkap suara-suara tak jelas yang mirip dengan— desahan?

"Unhhhh.. Le-lebih cepat..Ahhh."

Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah payah ketika dia mendengar desahan itu semakin keras. Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai menghantui otak sucinya. Digeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu, namun tetap saja matanya sangat penasaran untuk melihat.

Dengan pelan dia mendekatkan dirinya di pintu yang terbuka itu. Memajukan sedikit wajahnya untuk mengintip 'kegiatan' apa yang sedang terjadi di ruangan itu. Memang hal yang dilakukannya saat ini sangat dilarang bagi Ketua Komisi kedisplinan sekolah. Mana ada ketua komisi kedisplinan mengintip? Mungkin hanya di komik-komik atau di film semata. Tapi ternyata rasa penasaran manusia itu lebih besar dari adat moral atau sebagainya.

Mata emerald Sakura semakin melebar ketika dia melihat guru biologi yang merangkap menjadi asisten kepala sekolah sedang begitu-begitu ehem.. maksudnya sedang melakukan adegan-adegan tujuh belas tahun keatas atau dengan kata lain bercinta. BERCINTA?

Lalu siapa laki-laki yang kini sedang berada di atas tubuh guru berambut hitam itu dan melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang sama berulang-ulangan dengan penuh nafsu? Berambut putih yang mencuat dan bekas luka itu. Sudah dipastikan kalau laki-laki itu adalah Kakashi. Pelatih kendo sekolah Sakura yang terkenal telat dan memang mesum itu.

Pipi Sakura yang ranum itu semakin memerah ketika Kakashi semakin ganas menyerang Shizune. Setiap dia menghentakkan pinggulnya maju maka Shizune akan mengerang keras apalagi ketika tangan-tangan kekar Kakashi mulai meraba-raba dan meremas-remas kedua benda kenyal yang begitu menantang di depan Kakashi. Tak hayal desahan-desahan itu semakin mengganggu kuping Sakura yang memonton pertunjukkan gratis.

Rasanya, telinga Sakura mulai memanas dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Sensasi aneh dan panas menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya mulai bergetar pelan dan kerongkongannya serasa susah untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri apalagi ketika mata emerladnya melihat bibir Kakashi dan bibir Shizune bertemu, bertaut dan bersatu.

'Ini berbahaya'

Dengan cepat Sakura berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju tempat yang bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Entah tempat apa itu, yang jelas jauh dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Mungkin sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak di taman sekolah dengan sebuah pohon besar yang rindang? Atau tempat luas yang sepi.

Sepertinya Sakura telah memilih, kini kakinya telah berhenti berlari di sebuah aula basket yang sepi di jam-jam pagi seperti ini. Disandarkan punggungnya ke dinding aula dan meluruskan kakinya. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Sekali-kali dia mengelus-elus dadanya yang sudah mengeluarkan bunyi dag dig dug tidak karuan.

"Kenapa aku jadi malu sendiri? Arghhh.. sial!" teriak Sakura sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya tak beraturan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini gadis aneh?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba mengagetkan Sakura. Orang itu sudah berdiri di samping Sakura dan melihatnya dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya Sakura sudah tahu siapa orangnya dengan mendengar suara dingin dan tak bernada itu. Untung saja di cerita ini jika bertanya terdapat tanda tanya, Kalau tidak perkataannya seperti sebuah pernyataan yang datar.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Pantat ayam?" tanya Sakura balik dengan nada sesinis mungkin. Dia tidak memandangi wajah Uchiha muda itu. Melihat sepatunya yang bermerk itu saja sudah membuatnya muak.

"Tidak. Dan berhentilah memanggilku pantat ayam, gadis aneh," sahut Sasuke memandang tajam kearah Sakura.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan gadis aneh, pantat ayam!"

"Kurasa itu lebih cocok untukmu," kata Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Argh! Kau memang menyebalkan!" Sakura mendengus kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya. Berbicara dengan Sasuke selalu saja memancing emosinya. Apa Sasuke itu mahkluk yang tanpa kebaikan ya? Setiap manusia kan punya kekurangan. Pasti kekurangan Sasuke itu adalah kebaikan.

"Hei.." panggil Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura hanya diam sambil mengerutu kecil. Namun panggilannya tidak digubris oleh gadis berambut pink itu.

"Hei," panggil Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya, tapi tetap saja Sakura tidak menoleh kearahnya. Sasuke menghela nafas singkat kemudian sedikit menundukkan badannya agar bisa mendekati wajah Sakura dengan posisi bungkuk itu. "Aku akan menciummu kalau kau tidak menoleh."

Sontak mendengar hal itu, Sakura segera berbalik dan memandangi Sasuke. "Ada apa sih?" tanya Sakura masih dengan ekspresi sebal.

"Tadi kau melihatnya kan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya sedikitpun dari wajah Sakura.

"Melihat apa?" tanya Sakura yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Melihat hal yang dilakukan Shizune dan Kakashi tentunya. Memangnya kau habis melihat apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai liciknya.

"A-apa? aku tidak melihatnya" Sakura menjawabnya dengan terbata-bata. Mukanya memerah dan panik.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke lagi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Terlihat sangat jelas dia sedang menggoda Sakura, dan itu membuatnya hatinya puas. Entah mengapa dia mendapatkan kepuasan tersendiri ketika membuat gadis itu marah. "Apa kata semua orang jika ketua komisi kedisplinan sedang mengintip pasangan yang bercinta?"

Sakura memberikan death glare-nya kepada Sasuke ketika dia mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Dari nada-nya saja sudah mengartikan bahwa Sasuke sedang mengancam Sakura.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu hah?" Sasuke memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura. "Aku cuma mengutarakan pemikiranku saja, apa salah?"

"Sebaiknya kau tutup mulut pantat ayam, kalau tidak aku bersumpah kau akan menyesal telah lahir di dunia ini!" balas Sakura yang masih memasang wajah mengerikannya. Bahkan dia menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan emosi meluap-luap.

Mata Onyx Sasuke memandangi Sakura sejenak. Bibir simetris itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun selama beberapa detik. "Tanpa kau buatpun, aku sudah menyesal telah lahir di dunia ini."

"Heh?" Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke. Dia pikir mungkin Sasuke akan menjawab ancaman dengan kata-kata menyebalkan lainnya. Tapi mengapa dia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang cenderung sebagai sebuah penyesalan? Di dalam mata onyx itu terdapat kabut yang semakin tebal bila kita melihatnya semakin jauh ke dalam. "Bersyukurlah pada Tuhan karena kau telah lahir di dunia ini pantat ayam!"

"Kau tidak tahu hidupku. Jangan memerintahku" sahut Sasuke yang kini berbalik memandangi ring basket yang ada di seberang aula.

"Lalu? Kurasa hidup semua orang itu sama saja. Kaya atau miskin itu bukanlah pembeda kehidupan. Yang penting adalah apa yang dirasakan selama hidup" kata Sakura pelan. Entah mengapa dia mengatakan hal ini kepada Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tuhan itu adil. Dia memberikan cobaan yang sama berat kepada semua orang. Hanya saja dalam bentuk yang berbeda-beda. Tinggal bagaimana manusia menghadapinya. Itulah yang membuat hidup seseorang berbeda dengan orang lainnya," Sakura menatap sosok Sasuke yang kini memandanginya dengan bingung.

"Tak mengerti?" tanya Sakura yang sedikit kesal dengan keterlambatan otak Sasuke. "Begini, misalnya ada dua orang dikasih sebuah cake dengan potongan yang sama. Orang yang satu adalah orang yang sering memakan cake dan yang satu adalah orang yang jarang makan cake. Pasti perasaan mereka akan berbeda saat memakan cake itu bukan?"

"Hn. Tapi aku tidak suka cake," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Lagipula.." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya kembali. "Kenapa kau menjelaskan hal ini padaku? Kau sudah menyukaiku?"

"Dalam mimpimu pantat ayam!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Aku masih membencimu! Dan perbuatanmu dulu tidak akan pernah kumaafkan!"

"Ya, dan jangan lupakan tentang ancamanku tadi" balas Sasuke tidak mau kalah. Dengan langkah pelan dia berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menatapnya tak suka. Entahlah, sejujurnya Sakura bingung dengan Sasuke. Memang dia membencinya, tapi ada sedikit rasa penasaran tentang sosok yang kini telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

(===)

Langit Konoha mulai terlihat oranye ketika matahari mulai terbenam di ufuk barat. Meskipun begitu tetap saja banyak orang yang berkeliaran di kota itu. Entah untuk makan, berbelanja atau sekedar nongkrong di suatu tempat. Berbeda dengan Sakura. Saat ini dia sedang di sebuah rumah megah, besar nan mahal. Sakura saja sampai bingung memakai kata apa untuk mendeskripsikan rumah itu.

Dengan gaya-gaya tradisional jepang dan pohon-pohon momoji yang tumbuh di sekeliling halaman. Bahkan di tengah-tengah rumah itu terdapat sebuah taman terbuka dengan kolam ikan besar yang dikelilingi pohon bonsai, pastinya harga bonsai itu sangat mahal, mungkin satu pot bisa mencapai dua puluh lima juta yen. Wow..

Seorang pelayan tua menyambutnya ketika dia berada di ruang konfirmasi tamu. Semacam ruangan untuk menganalisa tamu yang datang. Sedikit aneh memang, mungkin rumah ini ditinggali oleh orang-orang penting bagi negara. Semacam menteri? Atau mungkin perdana menteri?

"Selamat datang, Nona Sakura. Silahkan ikuti saya," kata pelayan tua itu dengan sebuah senyuman lalu berjalan memimpin Sakura ke sebuah ruangan yang sedikit menguras energi karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh. Setelah tiba di depan pintu ruangan itu, diketuknya tiga kali dengan perlahan. "Tuan Fugaku, pelayan pribadi tuan muda sudah datang."

"Suruh dia masuk." Terdengar sebuah suara balto dari dalam ruangan itu. Dari suaranya saja, sudah dipastikan orang itu adalah orang yang sangat tegas dan keras.

"Baiklah, tuan." Pelayan tua itu menyuruh Sakura masuk dan membukakan pintu itu untuknya tanpa menimbulkan sebuah suarapun. "Semoga berhasil nona," bisik pelayan itu sambil menutup pintu itu kembali ketika Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Haruno Sakura?" Suara itu membuat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya untuk memandangi calon majikannya. Sepasang mata Onyx yang sangat tajam dan dua buah garis kerutan di pipinya. Lalu ekspresi itu—Tunggu? Sepertinya Sakura mengenal ciri-ciri ini, tapi siapa?

"Benar, tuan. Saya Haruno Sakura," jawab Sakura sesopan mungkin dan berdiri dengan sikap sempurna. Orang di depannya ini pasti menginginkan sebuah kesempurnaan total.

"Aku lihat, kau masih bersekolah.."

"Benar tuan."

"Di Konoha Gakuen?" tanya pria itu lagi. Mata Onyx-nya mengamati penampilan Sakura yang biasa-biasa saja namun tetap rapi.

"Iya tuan," Sakura mengangguk singkat.

"Hm.. begitu. Kenapa kau ingin bekerja disini? Tidak ada maksud tertentu bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak tuan. Saya hanya membutuhkan pekerjaan dengan gaji yang besar, lagipula teman saya menawarkan pekerjaan ini pada saya," jawab Sakura dengan nada pelan.

"Teman?"

"Ino Yamanaka, dialah yang menawarkan pekerjaan ini pada saya."

"Keluarga Yamanaka.." Laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak. "Dari datamu, kau memiliki banyak keahlian," sahut laki-laki itu lagi sambil membolak-balik sebuah laporan di depannya. Mungkin itu adalah identitas Sakura beserta hal-hal penting lainnya.

"Benar. Saya bisa melakukan apa saja!" jawab Sakura berusaha menyakinkan laki-laki itu.

"Baiklah, satu lagi."

Sakura menatap laki-laki itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa kau mengenal Uchiha Sasuke?"

'Sasuke? Untuk apa menayakan Sasuke? Oh, bagus! Kini Sasuke selalu menghantuiku kemana-mana!' batin Sakura yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan laki-laki itu.

"Ya. Saya mengenalnya," jawab Sakura dengan nada datar. Menyebalkan sekali harus mengakui mengenal laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu, andai saja mata emerald Sakura tidak harus menangkap sosok itu dan telinganya tidak pernah mendengar nama itu. Namun waktu tidak bisa diputar ulang bukan?

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang dia?"

"Menurut saya?" tanya Sakura semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaran ini. "Er- Dia anak yang pintar." Sakura menggaruk-garuk pelan pelipisnya.

"Lalu?"

"Hanya itu yang saya tahu, saya tidak teralu mengenalnya. Maaf," lanjut Sakura dengan menyesal. Ah, apakah dia tidak diterima? Hanya karena tidak mengenal Sasuke dengan baik?

"Begitukah?" gumam laki-laki itu. Dia terdiam lagi dan sepertinya sedang menyeringai kecil?

Tunggu! Sakura ingat seringai itu, mirip dengan seringai—

"Kau diterima Haruno Sakura. Mulai besok kau akan bekerja di sini sebagai pelayan pribadi dari anak keduaku. Namaku Fugaku Uchiha dan anakku bernama Sasuke Uchiha."

'Cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan padaku kami-sama'

"Tugasmu adalah bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya mengenai anakku. Bangun pagi, sarapan, sekolah bahkan mengerjakan PR atau yang lain-lainnya itu adalah pekerjaanmu. Jika terjadi suatu masalah tentang Sasuke..." Laki-laki itu berhenti sejenak dan menatap tajam kearah Sakura. "Tentu saja itu berarti masalah besar bagimu."

"Ba-baik Fugaku-sama," kata Sakura pelan. Sepertinya dia menjadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu sahabat karibnya Ino Yamanaka. Sebuah hadiah spesial telah dipikirkannya dengan baik untuk besok. Sebuah pukulan keras yang pastinya sangat sakit.

"Kau bisa menanyakan hal yang tidak kau mengerti ke Danzo. Kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Apa kau mengerti?" tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Saya mengerti."

"Kalau begitu pergilah.."

"Baik, saya permisi" Sakura berjalan mundur dengan pelan kemudian membuka pintu itu dan segera menghilang dari hadapan Fugaku. "Ah sial!" gumam Sakura sambil menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya dia sudah jatuh ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam. Tapi apa boleh buat? Sepertinya dia harus bertahan dalam jurang itu untuk menunggu bantuan datang.

Ini semua demi gaji yang besar. Dia tidak boleh merepotkan Ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai _Florist_ di Konoha. Hei? Gaji seorang _florist_ itu tidak seberapa bukan? Untung saja Sakura mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolahnya itu, masuk akselerasi pula.

Sangat beruntung.

"Selamat datang di lingkungan kami," sambut pelayan tua yang bernama Danzo itu tersenyum melihat Sakura yang sedang terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Eh? Te-terima kasih banyak!" balas Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Kurasa anda sudah tahu nama saya bukan?" tanya Danzo yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Sakura. "Dan sepertinya anda harus mengenal yang lainnya juga," lanjut Danzo yang membuat Sakura menatatapnya bingung.

"Kalian keluarlah," perintah Danzo memandangi sebuah belokan di lorong panjang itu. Di balik dinding itu keluar beberapa pelayan lainnya dengan wajah sungkan.

"Ahahaha.. ternyata Danzo-sama sudah tahu ya?" kata salah satu pelayan itu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mereka juga pelayan disini?" tanya Sakura memandangi pelayan itu satu-satu.

"Tentu saja.." jawab Danzo dengan senyumannya.

"Aku Shion, salam kenal." Seorang pelayan wanita berambut pirang membungkukkan badannya di depan Sakura.

"Aku Sakura, salam kenal juga." Sakura ikut membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum ke arah Shion.

"Aku Taruho," seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan kacamata bingkai bawah tersenyum kearah Sakura.

"Aku Matsuri! Salam kenal Sakura-chan! Dan laki-laki di sebelahku ini namanya Sora!" kata seorang gadis yang sedikit pendek sambil menunjuk seorang laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya masih ada lagi, tapi mereka sedang sibuk bekerja. Mungkin kau harus mengenal Pain-san, Konan-san dan Ayame-san!" kata Shion dengan berbinar-binar.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak. Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian. Maaf kalau merepotkan," kata Sakura sungkan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan begitu, mulai sekarang kita teman kan? Jadi harus saling membantu!" sahut Taruho mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sakura.

"Taruho, jangan mulai menggoda wanita!" kata Shion yang memukul lengan kanan Taruho.

"Oh iya, kalau bekerja disini apa aku akan memakai baju seperti kalian?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil memperhatikan penampilan teman-teman barunya itu. Mungkin seperti baju maid biasa. Untuk perempuan, baju maid hitam mencapai lima senti di bawah lutut, sepatu _boot _coklat tua dan _headdress_ putih di kepala mereka.

"Ya! Tapi, mungkin akan sedikit berbeda kalau untuk Sakura-chan," jawab Matsuri sedikit ragu.

"Berbeda?"

"Biasanya sih, kalau tuan muda Sasuke menginginkan hal lain. Kalau dia tidak berkomentar apa-apa tentang bajumu maka kau memakai baju seperti ini," jelas Sora menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh, tuan muda Sasuke datang!" seru Shion ketika matanya melihat kehadiran tuan muda mereka yang berjalan ke arah mereka. "Cepat berbaris!" kata Shion lagi yang segera membentuk barisan rapi di pinggir tembok dengan yang lainnya. Sakura hanya bingung melihat kelakuan pelayan itu dan berdiri di barisan terakhir.

"Selamat malam, tuan muda Sasuke" sapa Danzo dengan sopan ketika Sasuke melewatinya.

"Selamat malam, tuan muda Sasuke," kata para pelayan itu serentak dan membungkukkan badan mereka dalam-dalam bersamaan. Sasuke hanya berjalan melewati mereka tanpa membalas sapaan itu sama sekali. Namun ketika dia baru selangkah melewati barisan itu, tiba-tiba kakinya berhenti melangkah. Kepalanya menoleh memandangi sosok yang dikenalinya.

"Kau?"

"Ng? oh— hai" sapa Sakura yang mengerti maksud keterkejutan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau ada di rumahku?" tanya Sasuke sinis memandangi Sakura.

"Mulai besok aku bekerja disini," Sakura menjawab dengan nada sinis pula. Para pelayan yang lain hanya bisa melihat aura-aura negatif dari kedua orang itu.

"Sebagai?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Pelayan pribadi tuan muda Sasuke Uchiha, perlu aku tambahkan kata 'pantat ayam' dibelakangnya?"

"Benarkah?" Sebuah seringai kecil muncul di wajah tampan itu. Sepertinya banyak rencana-rencana mengerikan telah tersusun di otaknya itu.

"Ya," jawab Sakura dengan malas. Apakah ini termasuk melawan harga diri? Dengan bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi orang yang dibencinya?

"Kalau begitu jam lima pagi kau sudah harus berada di sampingku. Tidak boleh telat sedikitpun," kata Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman kemenangan.

"APA?"

"Dan kau boleh pulang setelah aku menyuruhmu pulang. Selebihnya akan kuberitahu besok, sampai jumpa besok gadis aneh." lanjut Sasuke yang berjalan pergi dari hadapan Sakura, namun lagi-lagi dia mengentikan langkahnya. "Oh ya.." Sasuke berbalik memandangi Sakura yang masih menatapnya dengan sebal.

"Untuk seragammu, tuju belas senti di atas lutut" dengan seringai khasnya Sasuke kembali berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura dan para pelayan lain yang membatu mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Tu-tujuh belas senti di atas lutut?" kata Sakura tidak percaya.

"Wow, sekali membungkuk bisa terlihat!" sahut Taruho yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan keras dari Shion.

"Hh, kekuasaan yang dimiliki tuan muda memang menyenangkan," kata Sora yang berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya diikuti oleh Matsuri yang selalu berada di sampingnya.

"Yang tabah ya, Sakura" kata Shion pelan sambil menepuk pundak Sakura lalu mengajak Taruho pergi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan lainnya.

"Apa itu boleh Danzo-sama?" tanya Sakura yang kini memandangi Danzo. "Rok sekolahku saja tidak sependek itu."

"Saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," jawab Danzo dengan wajah tenangnya seperti yang dialami Sakura adalah hal yang sangat biasa terjadi. Ya, mungkin ini lebih baik ketimbang di lempari gelas atau vas bunga oleh tuan muda-nya itu bukan? Sakura masih beruntung. Gadis berambut merah yang sering terlihat bersama tuan muda-nya itu malah memakai rok yang lebih pendek.

"Kurasa aku semakin membenci pantat ayam itu.."

TBC

a/n : GOMEEEEEEN~! Maaf ya lama mengupdate ^^" tolong dimaklumi~ banyak yang bilang kalau update jangan lama-lama.. hahahaha maaf ya!

Untuk chapter ini lemonnya cuman sekilas banget. Wkakakaka.. paling chapter depan ada lebih banyak =D

Oh ya! Masih ingat dengan Shion, Taruho dan Sora kan?

Shion ma Taruho itu ada di Naruto movie shippunden XD kalau Sora sekarang udah muncul wkakakaka

eh banyak yang bilang fic ini mirip bbf ya? Apa jangan-jangan gara kemunculan Sasori di saat-saat Sakura berteriak itu? Hahahaha~

sebenarnya Aki dapat ide fic ini dari My fair lady. XD

Yosh! Arigato buat readers dan reviewers!

Hounto ni arigato for :cherry_cute/Kuroneko Hime-un/eve/harunaru chan muach/Je_jess/Ryuku S.A.J/Uchiha Sakuya-Chan/ Ka Hime Shiseiten/rey619/Megumi Kisai/LuthMelody/haruichi Nigiyama/Aoi_mizu/Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi/Smiley/Utsukushi I-KuroShiro6yh/Chiho Nanoyuki/Kiran-Angel Lost/Deathberry Kuchiki/Miyagi Doumaru(bentar.. orochimaruXHinata?)/So-Chand 'Luph plend'/Blackforest/aya-na rifa'i/Imuri Ridan Chara/Monster Koro/Shinrei Azuranica/Akuma paradise/Kin chan Usagi/Apple pie/Rhaa yamanaka/Ash D Portgas/SasuChiha LowVeRezZ/MissUchiwa/Nakamura Miharu-chan/uyee/DeviL's of KunoiChi/VLouchi Hisagi/Mila Mitsuhiko/Aurellia Uchiha.

Sudah semua kah itu? Hahahaha~

Sorry for misstypo dan cerita yang mungkin membuat kecewa =_=

Dan mohon bersabar untuk update-tan fic lainnya. Masih in progress XD

R&R nyo? :3


	3. Chapter 3

A/n before :

Banyak yang menanyakan kemana saja Aki selama ini. HAHAHAHAHA =_=

Maafkan Aki yang sudah menghilang tanpa jejak. Selama ini Aki teralu sibuk bergelut dengan sktesa-sketsa dan asistensi yang ditolah mentah-mentah. Sakit hati ini. *nangis lebay*

OKE! Aki rasa ini fic yang paling ditunggu-tunggu yak? :DD *pede* setiap review pasti ada saja yang menyinggung untuk mengupdate fic ini. Maafkan Aki yang sudah mentelantarkan. So, here is it!

Chapter 3

**Servant**

by : AkinaYuki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate M

SasuSaku pair

Warning Au, OOC and OC

Enjoy the story

"Hoaaamm..." Sakura menguap lebar ketika dia berjalan pelan di sepanjang lorong rumah mewah yang terlihat masih dalam keadaan remang-remang. Lampu-lampu di sepanjang lorong pun bahkan masih tetap setia memancarkan cahaya kekuningan. Gorden panjang berwarna kelabu juga masih belum disibak.

Tapi kenapa?

Di pagi buta yang bahkan matahari saja belum bangun dan berkata 'hai' kepada semua orang. gadis berambut pink itu harus pergi melayani seorang pemuda tampan nan menyebalkan bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Oke, tak jadi masalah kalau HANYA pergi bekerja di pagi buta sebagai pelayan. Namun, sayang sekali ternyata ini tidak HANYA sesederhana itu.

Sakura harus bekerja dengan sebuah seragam yang sangat menjijikan baginya. Sebuah seragam maid lolita dengan panjang tujuh belas senti di atas lutut. Bayangkan! Seragamnya itu adalah seragam penuh renda yang mengembang. Sekali sibak atau ada angin berhembus pun bisa memperlihatkan apa saja yang tersembunyi di balik seragam itu. Apalagi dia harus mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi yang lebih membuatnya sebagai ikon majalah _playboy_.

Bunyi hak tinggi Sakura telah berhenti menggema di sepanjang lorong. Kini dia telah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu dari kamar majikan barunya. Ketika pintu ini terbuka, itu berarti 'Selamat datang di neraka, Sakura!'

**TOK TOK TOK.**

Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk pintu ukir yang mahal itu. Namun, setelah beberapa lama tidak terdengar apapun dari dalam kamar.

**TOK TOK TOK.**

Kali ini lebih keras daripada sebelumnya, lebih tepatnya dia menggedor pintu itu. Dengan sebuah kerutan di dahinya, tetap saja tidak ada sebuah suarapun yang tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Sakura.

**TOK TOK TOK.**

"SASUKE! BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Sakura sambil tetap menggedor-gedor pintu itu dan menghentak-hentakkan sepatu hak tingginya di lantai dengan tidak sabaran. Bibir merah merekahnya itu bahkan sudah mencibir dan maju beberapa centi dari ukuran sebelumnya.

Dan mungkin karena Sakura teralu sibuk dengan kegiatan mendumelnya itu, hingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa pintu yang digedor-gedornya dari tadi telah terbuka dan membuatnya oleng ke depan hingga jatuh di dada bidang seorang laki-laki yang telah menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau bersemangat sekali, gadis aneh." ucap laki-laki itu dengan seringai kebanggaannya.

"Ehhhh! jangan menyentuhku pantat ayam!" Sakura berteriak sekencang mungkin dan berusaha bangkit dari tubuh Sasuke. Dengan cepat dia berdiri dan membetulkan seragamnya yang sudah menjadi tidak karuan.

"Tch! harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku." Mata Onyx Sasuke menyipit sejenak memandangi Sakura sinis. Dia berdiri dan mengikat kembali jubah mandinya yang banyak memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang wow itu. "Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu, gadis aneh."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk melakukan itu, hah?" tanya Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke tak kalah sinis. Kedua tangannya sudah di pinggang dan dia menaikkan sedikit dagunya ke atas.

"Tidak ada, tapi aku mau."

"Ya sudah, _case closed_." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan ogah-ogahan melewati Sasuke. Namun tiba-tiba lengannya dipegang paksa oleh laki-laki _stoic_ itu. "Apa lagi?" mata emerlad Sakura menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka rambutmu diikat seperti itu." Tangan Sasuke perlahan mendekati kepala Sakura dan melepaskan ikatan rambutnya. Membuat rambut itu kini jatuh terurai dengan lembut menyentuh pundak Sakura. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya mendecih kesal. Selama ini tidak pernah ada yang memprotes gaya rambutnya yang terkesan 'odd' itu. Terkadang dia suka membuatnya semakin terlihat _nerd_ dengan memakai kacamata bermodel aneh. Gadis itu suka sekali menjadi berbeda di antara yang lain.

Tentu saja karena hidupnya sudah berbeda dengan yang lain. Kalian sudah tahu bukan betapa berbedanya kehidupan gadis berambut soft pink itu? Tentu saja dengan Uchiha Sasuke di dalamnya.

"Aku juga tidak suka kau mengancing bajumu seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke sambil memperhatikan seragam Sakura yang terkancing sampai leher, "Kau mirip ibunya Danzo saja." Tangan Sasuke kini turun ke bawah dan membuka beberapa kancing baju Sakura hingga hampir membuat belahan dadanya terlihat.

"_PERVERT_!" teriak Sakura kesal dan kembali mengancing bajunya.

"Aa… aku akan mengatakan kepada ayahku kalau kau tidak menuruti perintahku." Sasuke tersenyum selicik-liciknya dan memandang lurus ke arah Sakura. Senyuman laki-laki itu membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri meskipun itu sebenarnya sangat mempesona.

"Ugh, baiklah!" Sakura membuka dua buah kancing bajunya dan menatap Sasuke dengan kesal. "Puas, pantat ayam?"

"Belum." Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah.

"Apa lagi hah!"

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke yang mebuat Sakura bingung, Sasuke tidak mungkin terkena amnesia bukan?

"Tentu saja Haruno Sakura, _baka_!"

"Salah." Sasuke menggerakkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Sakura."Kau adalah pelayan pribadi Uchiha Sasuke." Tangan putih Sasuke membetulkan kerah baju Sakura."Dan aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipis gadis itu.

"Kau paham dengan kondisi ini? Aku rasa otakmu itu cukup pintar untuk mengerti bukan?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan sebuah seringai.

"Tentu saja aku tahu itu!"

"Jadi kau tahu semua permintaanku HARUS kau turuti?"

"Tapi.."

"Di kamus rumah ini tidak ada kata 'tapi'. Ingat itu gadis aneh." Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Sakura sebentar. "Ah, dan mulai sekarang. kau harus memanggilku dengan tuan muda tampan dimanapun kau berada."

"APA!"

"Aku rasa telingamu itu masih berfungsi." Ejek Sasuke sinis.

"Itu menjijikkan." balas Sakura sambil memasang wajah ingin muntah.

"Tidak bagiku."

"Iya bagiku!"

"Cepat bilang."

"Tidak!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Ayahku pasti ada di kamarnya sekarang," ancam Sasuke. Dia sudah membalikkan badan seakan-akan bersiap untuk menemui tuan besar Uchiha Fugaku.

"Sial!" Sakura menggeram kesal. "Tu-tuan.. muda tam-tampan.." Dengan susah payah Sakura mengucapkan ketiga kata itu.

"Apa kau gagap?"

"Tuan muda tampan," ulang Sakura pelan.

"Aku tak mendengarmu." Sasuke mendekatkan telinganya ke Sakura.

"Tuan muda tampan!"

"Lebih keras."

"TUAN MUDA TAMPAN!"

"Sasuke-kun~"

"Heh?" Sakura mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar baginya. Dengan perlahan dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Di atas tempat tidur, berambut merah berantakan dan matanya yang menyebalkan. "Karin." Jujur, Sakura sangat malas menyebutkan nama itu. Mengingat nama itu benar-benar membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut tidak karuan.

"Kau! Kenapa di sini?" teriak Karin yang menarik selimut tipis menutupi bagian dadanya yang tidak tertutupi oleh selembar kain pun.

"Oh, jadi kau terlambat membukakan aku pintu karena ini?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan mengejek ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak menggubris pertanyaan itu dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang penuh dengan berbagai macam benda-benda bermerek dari seluruh dunia. Orang kaya memang hebat.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dahi lebar!" teriak karin lagi.

"Ck! Apa kau tidak lihat hah! Aku pelayan disini!" Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk seragamnya dengan kesal.

"Jadi kau pelayan disini? Cih! Kukira kau benci dengan Sasuke-kun. Ternyata, munafik sekali." Karin mengamati Sakura lebih teliti. Sebuah senyuman mengejek terukir di wajahnya. "Oh? dan kau berniat menggoda Sasuke-kun dengan memakai seragam seperti itu hah? Dasar murahan!"

"Apa katamu?" Sakura sudah mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat-erat. Rasanya sangat perlu di jidat lebarnya itu tertulis kata 'EMOSI' agar Karin tahu betapa marahnya dia saat ini,

"Karin."

"Ya Sasuke-kun?"

"Berisik."

"Heh?"

"Aku yang menyuruhnya memakai itu."

"APA?"

"Dan aku dengar, kau menyebutnya murahan?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan nada sedingin mungkin. " Baju yang kusukai itu 'murahan' ?" mata Onyx itu terlihat berkilat dan menebarkan aura dingin kearah Karin. Sepertinya dewa salju sudah merasuki laki-laki itu.

"Ma-maksudku bukan seperti itu Sasuke-kun."

"Cepat pakai bajumu."

"Ta-tapi Sa.."

"Perlu aku ulang?"

"Ugh baiklah.." Karin mendengus kesal. Dia memandangi Sakura sambil menyipitkan matanya penuh kebencian. "Ini semua salahmu! Tunggu saja!."

"Terserahlah." balas Sakura acuh dan membuka gorden jendela di ruangan itu dengan menekan sebuah tombol yang akan membuat gorden itu bergerak dengan otomatis. Kini ruangan itu sedikit demi sedikit menjadi terang memperlihatkan sosok-sosok yang berada di ruangan itu termasuk Karin yang sedang memakai bajunya.

"Apa kau tidak malu? Ganti bajumu di kamar mandi!" kata Sakura yang risih melihat tubuh Karin yang hanya tertutupi oleh pakaian dalamnya yang sangat menjijikkan.

"Sasuke-kun tidak pernah protes kok. Kenapa? IRI melihat tubuhku yang jauh lebih bagus daripada tubuhmu hah?" sahut Karin mengejek. Sepertinya bibir yang penuh lipstik itu maju beberapa centi.

"Iri? hahahaha.." Sakura tertawa dengan keras kemudian menghentikan tawanya secara mendadak dan memasang muka tanpa ekspresi kearah Karin. "Jangan membuat pantatku tertawa, Karin."

"AHH! Aku sangat membencimu!" Karin mengacak-acak frustasi rambutnya dan segera mungkin memakai mantel bulunya yang norak itu. "Sasuke-kun aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa besok." Karin berhenti sejenak di depan ruangan lemari itu meskipun pada akhirnya tak ada sedikitpun respon balasan dari Sasuke.

'Rasakan itu nenek lampir!' runtuk Sakura puas melihat karin yang diabaikan oleh Sasuke.

"Apa lihat-lihat hah?"

"Aku tidak melihatmu, weeek." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dan menarik kelopak mata bawahnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Awas kau gadis jelek jidat lebar!" Karin berjalan melalui Sakura dengan cepat dan membanting pintu kamar Sasuke dengan keras. Untung saja pintu itu terbuat dari kayu ukir kualitas nomor satu, kalau tidak mungkin pintu itu akan rontok dan bernasib sial.

"ISH! dia menyebalkan sekali!" Sakura menggerutu melihat kepergian Karin. "Mau apa kau?" tanya Sakura saat dia melihat Sasuke telah keluar dari lemarinya dan menaruh pakaian yang dipilihnya di atas tempat tidur. Dari gerakannya, laki-laki itu seperti hendak melepas baju mandinya.

"Ganti baju," jawab Sasuke singkat dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Disini?"

"Hn."

"Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan nenek lampir itu! Ganti di kamar mandi!" perintah Sakura kesal sambil menunjuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Ini kamarku, terserah aku mau ganti baju dimana." bantah Sasuke sinis.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Kau malu melihatku telanjang?" Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura, dia tersenyum menggoda gadis itu. Rasanya sangat senang bisa menggodai orang yang mengakui tidak menyukainya.

Sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke tidak di sukai? Sejak kapan ada yang menolak pesona dari Uchiha bungsu ini? Oh, mungkin terlihat sangat arogan. Tapi ini adalah kenyataan. Sakura adalah seorang gadis biasa yang pastinya tidak akan tahan menghadapi pesona pria setampan Sasuke.

Lagipula tujuan Sasuke adalah membuat Sakura bertekuk lutut kepadanya seperti para fansnya. Setelah itu, semuanya akan menjadi THE END.

"Aku tidak sudi melihat tubuhmu itu. Menjijikkan..." Sakura bergidik ngeri membayangkan Sasuke yang akan telanjang.

"Hn? Tak perlu kau bayangkan. Aku akan melakukannya di depanmu," lanjut Sasuke lagi yang kini menurunkan baju mandinya.

"GYAA!" Sakura berteriak sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan cepat. Demi keselamatan matanya dia juga menaruh kedua tangannya di depan matanya agar dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat kondisi Sasuke saat ini.

"Tch. Dasar gadis aneh."

"Maaf saja ya, Jangan samakan aku dengan para fansmu yang sudi melakukan apapun untuk melihat tubuhmu itu. Tidak akan pernah!"

"Benarkah?" Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya dia terlintas sebuah ide yang sangat menarik baginya. "Hei Gadis aneh."

"Ada apa hah?"

"Kurasa aku butuh bantuanmu untuk merapikan dasiku."

Bohong! Sasuke belum memakai apapun. Itu hanya trik licik buatan Uchiha. Sungguh mereka pandai berbohong.

"Benarkah? Kau cepat sekali pakai baju." Sakura terlihat curiga. Dia masih menutup kedua matanya.

"Aku sudah terlatih. Cepatlah."

"Kau pasti berbohong."

"Ayahku pasti mau mendengarkanku saat sarapan nanti."

Ancaman yang bagus Sasuke. Pintar sekali!

"Ummm.." Sakura menggumam tak jelas. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu hak tingginya beberapa saat. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu Sa-"

"Hn?"

Mata Sakura membulat, mulutnya terbuka lebar dan setelah itu...

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

(===)

Sarapan pagi yang memukau.

Bermacam-macam hidangan kelas atas terhidang di atas meja panjang ruang makan Uchiha. Dari yang sering kita lihat di acara kontes memasak atau bahkan makanan yang tak pernah diduga sebelumnya.

Di pojok meja terlihat Uchiha Sasuke sedang memakan sarapan paginya dengan tenang seperti biasanya. Namun tidak dengan Sakura, pelayan pribadinya yang sedari tadi memandangi punggung Sasuke dengan berapi-api.

Dia masih ingat betapa sial matanya tadi. Melihat pemandangan yang sangat membuatnya malu. Hampir selama dia ada di dunia ini, dia tidak pernah melihat laki-laki telanjang selain ayahnya sendiri. Dan sekarang, Sasuke telah menodai semuanya.

Mungkin wanita-wanita lain di luar sana akan berbahagia dan berbunga-bunga setelah melihat hal 'mempesona' di pagi hari. Tapi bagi Sakura, Sasuke tanpa baju sama saja melihat anjing defekasi di dekat tiang listrik. Bahkan sempat-sempatnya Sakura melihat bagian intim dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dia benar-benar bodoh.

Andai dia seorang dukun. Pasti dia akan melakukan santet kepada Sasuke dengan senang hati. Atau andai dia seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, mungkin jasad Sasuke sudah ditemukan termutilasi satu jam yang lalu.

'Bersyukurlah kau Sasuke!'

"Umm.. Sakura-chan?"

"Ya Shion-chan?" Sakura mencoba tersenyum menjawab panggilan dari teman barunya.

"Kau menyukai Sasuke-sama ya?" tanya Shion dengan volume rendah.

"Huh? Ha ha ha ha.." Sakura tertawa sangat kaku mendengar pertanyaan Shion. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu mengira dia menyukai Sasuke. Dari dasar apa? "Itu hanya dalam opera sabun saja."

"Benarkah? Aku kira kau menyukainya. Habis daritadi kau memandanginya lekat-lekat!" kata Shion tersenyum penuh arti sambil memberikan sebuah kerlingan kearah Sasuke.

"Oh Shion! Aku menatapnya seperti itu bukan berarti aku menyukainya kan?"

"Hm? Lalu?"

"Hanya saja.." Sakura berhenti sejenak, dia memikirkan kata-kata yang baik agar Shion tidak salah paham. "Dia sudah memberikan sesuatu yang mengotori mataku."

"Heh? Mengotori matamu Sakura-chan? Tapi kulihat matamu baik-baik saja."

'Bukan begitu maksudnya' Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "Lupakanlah.." balas Sakura yang mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Shion.

"Permisi, Sasuke-sama." Sebuah suara terdengar setelah pintu di ruangan makan itu terbuka. Sosok ketua pelayan yang sudah tua namun selalu memberikan pelayanan sempurna berjalan dengan pelan tanpa menimbulkan sebuah suarapun dari sepatunya. Benar-benar pelayan yang patut di contoh. "Maaf, mengganggu sarapan anda."

"Hn." Sasuke meminum tehnya sebentar. "Ada apa Danzo?"

"Tuan Akasuna telah datang seperti biasanya." jawab Danzo yang masih membungkukkan badannya.

"Suruh dia masuk." Sasuke mengambil lap di dekatnya dan membersihkan noda-noda di sekitar mulutnya meskipun noda itu sama sekali tidak ada.

"Baik." Danzo pergi lagi dan menghilang di balik pintu besar itu. Hal yang diucapkan Kepala pelayan tadi membuat otak Sakura sedikit berpikir.

'Akasuna?'

Sakura sepertinya pernah mendengar nama keluarga itu. Seperti pernah mendengarnya tidak lama ini. Tapi dimana?

"Shion-chan.."

"Ya Sakura-chan?" Shion menoleh kearah Sakura yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu tentang Akasuna?"

"Ah! Maksudmu Sa-"

Kreeek~

Pintu itu terbuka lagi dengan pelan. Menghentikan kalimat Shion dan membuat mata emerald Sakura teralih ke arah sosok yang muncul dari balik pintu itu.

"_Ohayou_ Sasuke!" sapa sosok itu dengan sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Well, rambut shaggy merah yang lembut. Mata caramelnya yang teduh dan senyumannya yang sangat manis di wajah baby face-nya.

Itu..

"Sasori-senpai.." ucap Sakura tak percaya.

Ah bodoh sekali Sakura. Akasuna itu dari Akasuna Sasori. Kenapa dia bisa melupakannya?

"Ya! maksudku tadi Sasori-san. Kau mengenalnya Sakura-chan?" tanya Shion lagi dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. matanya terlihat penasaran.

"Dia kakak kelas ku di sekolah." jawab Sakura ragu-ragu.

"_Hounto ni_?" Mata Shion membesar seperti ikan mas koi. Sepertinya dia menemukan buruannya kali ini.

Oh tidak!

"A-aku bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Sasuke-"

"Aa.. Gadis aneh, kau lupa perjanjian kita tadi pagi?" Sasuke menyela perkataan Sakura.

Bagus. Kuharap ini adalah mimpi.

"Haruskah?" balas Sakura memandangi Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Kalau kau tak mau Ayahku tahu." Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Senyuman licik lebih tepatnya.

"Begini Shion, maksudku tadi.. aku bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Tu-.." Sakura menghentikan penjelasannya.

"Tu? Tu apa?" tanya Shion semakin tidak mengerti. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Tuan muda tampan Sasuke."

Oh betapa puasnya Sasuke sekarang. Dia meminum tehnya lagi dan menyapa Sasori. "Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Seperti biasanya, aku hanya menyerahkan laporan kesehatan kakakmu tersayang. Hahaha." Sasori tertawa kecil sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat besar ke Sasuke. "Aku minta ya?" lanjut Sasori yang segera mengambil beberapa potong kue kering dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Kurasa aku tak perlu melihatnya bukan?"

"Ya.. dia baik-baik saja. tenang saja." Sasori menarik sebuah kursi makan di dekat Sasuke dan mendudukinya dengan santai.

"Hn, baguslah."

"Oh! Kudengar kau mendapat pelayan baru?" tanya Sasori yang segera mendapatkan anggukan singkat dari Sasuke. "Jadi, seperti apa rupa pelayan pribadi Sasuke kali ini hah?"

"Jangan mengejekku." Sasuke melirik sinis kearah pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

"Aku tak pernah mengejekmu.."

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Itachi."

"Benarkah? aku merasa tersanjung."

"Terserahlah." Sasuke menghela nafas singkat dan melambaikan tangannya rendah untuk memanggil seorang pelayan. "Gadis aneh, kemari."

Oh tidak..

"Kau mendengarku bukan?" kata Sasuke lagi. Kali ini dia berbicara sedikit keras.

'Semoga Tuhan mengampuni dosaku dan bukan dosamu Sasuke!'

Dengan langkah yang terasa sangat berat. Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Sasori. "Ya, Tuan muda tampan. Ada apa?"

"Sasori ingin melihatmu." jawab Sasuke santai dan menunjuk Sasori yang mulai mengerutkan dahinya.

"Se-" Sakura mengambil nafas panjang lagi. Dan memberikan sebuah senyuman palsu di depan Sasori. "Senang bertemu dengan anda Sasori-sama."

"K-kau?" Jari telunjuk Sasori menunjuk Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

"Nama saya.." Sakura terdiam lagi. Sungguh susah menghadapi kondisi seperti ini. "Haruno Sakura." Sepertinya keringat dingin mulai menetes dari dahinya.

"..." Sasori terdiam melihat sikap Sakura. Tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum sangat manis. "Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu Sakura. Namaku Sasori." kata Sasori mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan maksud untuk bersalaman.

"Kurasa tidak perlu bersalaman untuk berkenalan dengan pelayan pribadiku," sela Sasuke yang sudah melirik tidak suka dengan uluran tangan itu. "Iya kan Sasori?"

"Kau jahat sekali Sasuke. Aku kan hanya ingin menyalaminya saja. Iya kan Sakura?" tanya Sasori yang tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya kearah Sakura. "Ah, maksudku Sakura-chan."

"I-iya.." Sakura mengangguk sekilas.

"Kembalilah ke tempatmu tadi," perintah Sasuke dengan cepat. Sepertinya dia mulai tidak menyukai keadaan ini.

"Ba-baik.." Dengan cepat Sakura kembali ke tempatnya semula. Berdiri di samping Shion yang hanya menatapnya dengan heran.

"Sakura-chan.."

"Ng?"

"Kau menyukai Sasuke-sama, aku yakin itu."

"Heh?"

"Ah, tidak. lebih tepatnya. Sakura-chan menyukai tuan muda tampan Sasuke." Shion tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan mulai mengeluarkan handphonenya dari balik seragamnya. sepertinya dia sudah siap menyebarkan gosip ini keseleuruh penjuru rumah Uchiha.

'Kalau memang kau itu ada Tuhan. Kenapa kau tidak membuat aku menjadi nenek-nenek tua saja?'

(===)

"Arghh~!"

Malam ini pundak Sakura terasa pegal. Setelah memutari penjuru rumah Uchiha untuk mengenal seluruh pekerja yang ada. Dan itu sangat mengerikan mengingat betapa banyaknya pekerja yang ada di rumah ini.

Belum lagi dia harus membersihkan kamar Sasuke yang sangat luas melebihi kamar presiden suit di hotel berbintang. Memenuhi permintaan Shion untuk membantunya mengurus perpustakaan dengan bermilyar buku. Dan dia harus menunggu majikan menyebalkannya itu pulang dari jalan-jalannya bersama Sasori agar dia bisa pulang ke rumah, membaringkan badannya dengan tenang dan tentu saja MANDI!

"Pantat ayam itu lama sekali!" keluh Sakura yang sejak dua jam tadi menunggu di kamar Sasuke. Meskipun dia duduk di atas tempat tidur King size-nya yang mewah dan empuk. tetap saja menunggu itu adalah pekerjaan yang menyebalkan.

'Ah, ternyata melelahkan sekali ya menjadi pelayan.' batin Sakura yang dengan bebas membuang tubuhnya ke belakang. Menikmati betapa nyamannya tempat tidur mewah itu. Begitu empuk hingga membuat Sakura merasa tidur di gumpalan awan di musim semi. Dan baunya pun wangi maskulin. Bau khas Sasuke.

Hari ini gadis itu banyak mengalami hal yang di luar dugaannya. Sasuke dan Sasori. Ternyata mereka adalah seorang sahabat. Belum lagi gosip yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai Sasuke tersebar luas. Semoga saja gosip itu tidak terdengar oleh Tuan besar Uchiha Fugaku. Kalau tidak, mati sudah riwayatmu Sakura.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya dia tertidur akibat batas maksimum ketahanan tubuhnya hari ini.

Ckreeek~

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka dengan pelan. Saking pelannya hingga Sakura tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Rupanya setelah dua jam Sakura tertidur pulas, Sasuke datang dengan penampilan yang berantakan.

Laki-laki itu menggaruk-garuk rambutnya kasar dan membuang kunci mobilnya asal-asalan di atas tempat tidur sebelum dia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang dengan seenaknya mengambil daerah otoriter pribadinya saat ini.

Seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ sedang tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, dia terdiam sejenak. Dia merasa kesal namun entah mengapa sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya.

Dengan langkah yang pelan dan tenang Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi ranum gadis itu, memainkan helaian lembut rambut Sakura dengan jari-jarinya dan menelusuri lekuk wajahnya dengan jari dingin itu.

Dahinya, kelopak matanya, hidungnya dan bibirnya. Terasa begitu hangat di jari Sasuke. Hembusan nafas yang keluar dari mulut Sakura pun terasa bagai udara di musim panas bagi Sasuke.

Semuanya begitu sempurna. Menarik Sasuke untuk lebih mendekat, melihatnya lebih jelas dan membujuknya untuk melakukan lebih. Lebih dari rabaan, usapan dan lebih dari tangan yang berperan.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, membiarkan tangan kanannya menahan beban tubuhnya dan tangan kirinya yang mengangkat leher Sakura agar wajah gadis itu semakin mendekatinya. Semakin dekat, mata hitam itu bisa melihat bibir itu mendekat. dia bisa merasakan dada gadis itu yang naik turun beraturan hampir menyentuh dada bidangnya.

Sejak kapan Sasuke bisa menjadi setegang ini dalam hal seperti ini. Dia adalah _casanova_. Penakluk wanita baik dalam hati maupun ranjang. Sebuah ciuman pastinya sudah sangat di kuasainya dengan baik. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya.

Bibir dingin Sasuke akhirnya menyentuh bibir lembut itu. Merasakan betapa manis bibirnya. Membasahi bibir gadis itu dengan sapuan lidahnya dan semuanya menjadi lebih indah ketika Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura membuka mulutnya. membiarkan Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi. Menelusuri rongga mulut Sakura, mengabsen gigi-giginya, menautkan lidah mereka dan saling berbagi Saliva.

Bahkan Sasuke dapat mendengar suara indah Sakura di sela-sela ciuman mereka membuat Sasuke semakin berani melakukan semua ini. Tangannya yang menahan leher Sakura kini bergerak ke bawah, menyusup di balik seragam yang dipilihkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Tangan itu berkelana lebih jauh, menemukan harta karun incarannya dan mengeksplorasi bagian-bagian itu. Memainkannya hingga tak sadar bahwa sang gadis telah mendesah pelan dan membuka matanya. Mendapatkan sang majikan tengah berada di atasnya, menciuminya tanpa henti dan tangannya tengah bermain di daerah-daerah sensitif dadanya.

"Mmm!" Sakura berusaha menggerakkan badannya ketika dia menyadari semua itu. Namun badan Sasuke begitu berat. Dan semua perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya saat ini terasa menyenangkan. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Membuat darahnya menggebu-gebu dan terasa panas.

"Sa-Sasuke.." ucap Sakura pelan ketika Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap kearah mata Emerald Sakura. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya kembali sebelum akhirnya, "Siapa yang bilang kita akan melanjutkannya hah!" Sakura menutup bibir Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dan berguling ke samping menghindari tubuh Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali," ucap Sasuke pelan dan membaringkan badannya.

"Apanya yang sayang sekali hah!" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di depan Sasuke yang berbaring. "Kau menyerangku disaat aku tertidur Pantat Ayam!"

"Aa.. kau melanggar perjanjian kita, gadis aneh."

"Sekarang aku teralu kesal untuk menyebutmu tuan muda tampan!" teriak Sakura kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kau perlu di hukum." Dengan sekali tarikan keras, Sasuke membuat Sakura jatuh di atasnya.

"A-apa mau mu hah!"

"Menghukummu." Sasuke menjilati pipi Sakura dengan perlahan. "Kau telah melanggar banyak hal hari ini Sakura."

"Sa-sasuke? Kau—mabuk?" tanya Sakura lagi ketika dia mencium bau alkohol dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak." Tangan Sasuke kini melingkar erat di pinggang Sakura. Membuat gadis itu dengan terpaksa semakin menghimpit tubuh Sasuke. Bahkan dia bisa merasakan dada Sasuke menekan paksa dadanya. Dan itu membuatnya sesak.

"Sa-sasuke... Hentikan. Aku tidak bisa bernafas."

"Kalau begitu." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya hingga Sakura berada di bawahnya. "Kita buka saja bajumu itu Sakura." Tangan Sasuke mulai membuka kancing-kancing baju Sakura perlahan sembari bibirnya sibuk menikmati leher jenjang gadis itu tanpa lupa memberikannya sebuah tanda di daerah jamaahnya.

"Sa-sasuke..." Sakura berusaha memberontak. Pandangannya mulai mengabur ketika Sasuke sudah membuka seluruh kancing atasannya dan beraksi dengan kedua benda sensitifnya. Memanjakannya dan memberikan kenikmatan surgawi padanya. "Kumohon.. hentikan.."

'Kalau kau itu ada Tuhan, mau kah kau membantuku untuk menghindari pesona laki-laki ini?'

Kreeeek~

"Sasuke! Kau melupakan ponselmu di kamar—"

"Senpai.."

"—Ku.. Sakura? Sasuke? Kalian?"

'Dan kau memang benar-benar ada.'

TBC

A/n again!

OH TUHAN! =_= Aki merasa fic ini semakin hancur wkakakakaka xDD

Apa iya semakin hancur? =A= *ngubur diri*

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview. Mohon maaf tidak Aki cantumkan satu-satu. =_= karena itu banyak sekali dan Aki sangat berterima kasih atas review kalian semua. ini benar-benar mengharukan Q_Q

Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan, lebih baik sms saja ya? OH! Aki ganti nomor baru :D

tolong di lihat di profil.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Servant**

By : AkinaYuki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate M

Warning AU, OOC and lime (?)

Enjoy the story

"Sasuke? Sakura?"

"Se-senpai!"

Mata emerald Sakura membentuk bulatan sempurna melihat kehadiran sesosok pria yang sangat tak diharapkannya berada di tempat ini disaat ini pula.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sedang bersenang-senang. Hahaha.." Sasori tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut merahnya yang tak gatal.

"Ini bukan seperti yang senpai pikirkan!" Dengan sebuah gerakan menepis yang kuat, Sakura menyingkirkan tubuh Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya dan segera berdiri di samping tempat tidur, menatap Sasori dengan kuatir dan panik. Sedangkan Sasuke? sepertinya dia sedang menuju alam mimpi beberapa detik yang lalu secara paksa, dengan kata lain pingsan.

"Tapi sesuai dengan apa yang aku lihat, aku tidak tahu kalau kau dan Sasuke itu—" Sasori berhenti sejenak. Dia menelan ludahnya yang tertahan di batang tenggorokkannya. "—Sepasang kekasih?"

"Bu-bukan! Sasuke menyerangku saat aku tertidur! dia mabuk!" teriak Sakura frustasi menunjuk-nunjuk pria berambut emo yang mendengkur halus tak jauh darinya.

"Hm?" Sebelah alis Sasori terangkat, dia berjalan menuju tempat tidur Sasuke dan memperhatikan pria itu dengan mata karamelnya. "Sudah kuduga dia mabuk. Handphone-nya saja tertinggal di kamarku," kata Sasori menunjukkan handphone Sasuke ke arah Sakura.

"Jadi—" Sakura menahan nafasnya. "Senpai percaya padaku?"

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan." Sasori mengacak-acak rambut _soft pink_ Sakura dengan lembut. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu tabiat Sasuke itu seperti apa?"

"Ah, benar juga."

"Yah, karena itu. Kau harus berhati-hati." Sebuah senyuman manis ditujukan kepada Sakura, membuat gadis itu sedikit merona. "Jaga baik-baik Sasuke. Jangan sampai dia berbuat hal-hal seperti itu."

"Ah? masa aku harus menjaganya!" kata Sakura sebal sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Itu tugasmu sebagai pelayan pribadinya. Aku rasa Sasuke tertarik padamu. Jadi untuk sementara ini dia tidak mungkin memecatmu." Sasori mengedipkan matanya. "Manfaatkan itu baik-baik Sakura-chan!"

"Ya, semoga saja dia tidak memecatku." Ucap Sakura pelan sambil memandangi Sasuke dengan sebuah kerutan di dahinya.

"Tidak pulang?"

"Eh? Sepertinya sudah teralu malam. Aku menginap disini saja."

"Oh baiklah, aku pergi duluan ya Sakura-chan?"

"Uhm..hati-hati Sasori-senpai."

"Ah, Sakura-chan?" panggil Sasori ketika dia sudah membuka pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Ya?" Sakura menoleh dan memandangi Sasori yang sedang melihat ke arah bagian tubuhnya yang rasanya sedikit dingin.

"Baju dalammu.. kelihatan." Seringai kecil terukir di wajah manis Sasori ketika dia menunjuk kearah dada Sakura yang mengekspos bra berwarna putih polos meskipun tidak nampak seutuhnya.

"Aa..." Wajah Sakura saat itu juga langsung memerah tidak karuan. Mulutnya pun hanya terbuka dan tertutup kembali seperti ikan koi di kolam ikan sekolah.

"Hahahaha.. sampai jumpa besok. _Bye_." Sasori menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dengan cepat tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura yang daritadi hanya mengucapkan kalimat yang tak jelas.

"TIDAK! ini semua gara-gara ulahmu! dasar pantat ayam sialan!" teriak Sakura kesal sambil melempari Sasuke dengan bantal-bantal yang ada, meskipun Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasakannya karena dia sedang bermimpi indah dengan beratus-ratus tomat sedang memeluknya (?).

Sedangkan Sasori hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengacak-acak rambutnya di sepanjang lorong rumah Sasuke. "Hh, benar-benar menggoda imanku."

(===)

"_Ohayou_ Sakura!" teriak Ino dengan keras ketika dia melihat sosok temannya yang berambut _pink _sedang membersihkan jendela ruang guru yang berada di lantai dua. Ditemani sebuah tangga kayu dan seember air serta lap basah yang berada di tangannya. Topi tukang berwarna biru muda melindungi kepalanya dari sinar matahari pagi yang menyengat.

"Oh?" Sakura menoleh kebawah. Ke arah temannya yang memandanginya dengan ngeri. "_Ohayou_ Ino!"

"Apa yag kau lakukan?" tanya Ino dengan suara yang keras lagi.

"Biasa! Bekerja!" Sakura mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang rapi. "Tunggu sebentar, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Hah? Oke." Ino mengangguk singkat dan menepi ke dinding sekolah. Menyandarkan punggungnya dan mengutak-atik _handphone_ mahalnya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Sakura pun turun kebawah dengan sebuah lompatan indah. Tapi belum sempat gadis bermata aquamarine itu menoleh ke sosok sahabat dekatnya, sebuah tendangan keras tertuju padanya dan mengenai dinding di belakang.

Saking kerasnya bisa dilihat tercipta sebuah retakan kecil tak jauh dari wajah Ino. Mungkin sekitar lima sentimeter dan itu membuat Ino terkejut tak percaya. Matanya membesar dan tak berkedip, mulutnya membuka dan menutup layaknya ikan koi di kolam ikan Yamanaka.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN FOREHAD!"

"Hah?" Kedua alis Sakura terangkat tinggi. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menandakan dia tidak mengerti maksud Ino. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya dia berpura-pura untuk tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan sahabat pirangnya itu. "Apanya? aku tidak mengerti".

"Tidak mengerti?" tanya Ino tak percaya. Dia berdehem sejenak dan memandangi tajam Sakura. "Kau turun dari atas dan tiba-tiba menendangku. Apanya yang TIDAK kau MENGERTI Sakura?"

"Yang tidak ku mengerti?" Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. Oh, senyumannya terlihat seperti senyuman aneh milik pacar Ino yang bernama Sai. "Kau mau tahu?"

"Tu-Tunggu Sakura. Ini bukan soal pekerjaan yang aku tawarkan itu kan?"

"Oh? Sepertinya kau sudah mengerti."

"Jangan marah dulu, memang aku mengetahui bahwa keluarga Uchiha yang membutuhkannya." Suara Ino sedikit menurun ketika dia mengucapkan kata Uchiha. Bola matanya bergerak pelan secara ragu-ragu untuk mengamati raut muka Sakura. "Ta-tapi.. gaji disana besar bukan? Tidak ada salahnya kan?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Meresapi kata-kata Ino yang ada benarnya. Oke, dibandingkan dengan gaji pelayan di tempat lain, gaji menjadi pelayan di rumah Sasuke dapat dikatakan sangat luar biasa. Dimana lagi dia bisa mendapatkan penghasilan sebesar itu hanya dengan menjadi seorang pesuruh.

Ah, dia lupa. Dia bukan hanya sekedar pesuruh, mungkin lebih tepatnya budak dari Uchiha Sasuke yang egois, menyebalkan dan benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Ayolah! Aku ajak ke pesta kembang api keluarga ku deh," lanjut Ino dengan nada dibuat-buat. Dia menatap Sakura dengan mengeluarkan jurus memelasnya yang selalu berhasil menyita perhatian Sakura.

"Pesta kembang api?"

"Sebentar lagi tahun baru kan? Perusahaan ibuku mensponsori acara penutupan tahun Konoha. Jadi kita bisa dapat tempat bagus! Kau mau kan?" tanya Ino lagi penuh semangat. Dia sudah melupakan ketakutannya terhadap kemarahan Sakura.

Pesta penutupan tahun baru Konoha. Begitu meriah, begitu ramai dan begitu membuang-buang waktu. Bayangkan kau harus berdesak-desakkan demi sesuatu yang meledak-ledak di angkasa. Tidak menghasilkan uang sama sekali. Sementara penutupan tahun selalu ramai dengan penawaran kerja satu hari akibat toko-toko yang berpesta diskon. Dari penjelasan di atas, sepertinya Sakura tahu akan memilih yang mana.

Yang dibutuhkannya adalah uang. Bukan pemandangan api yang ada di angkasa membentuk sesuatu atau apalah itu. Mungkin setelah berdoa di kuil dia akan pulang dan mengambil berbagai penawaran kerja part time. Ide yang bagus Sakura!

"Err- Kurasa aku tidak mau." Sakura melepas perlengkapan bersih-bersihnya dan berjalan menjauhi Ino.

"Hei! masa kau tak mau?" Ino mengejar Sakura dengan cepat. Bibirnya membentuk huruf vokal O dan melipat kedua tangan mulusnya di depan dada. "Selama ini apa yang kau lakukan di akhir tahun?"

"Ha-"

"Pagi hari Sakura berdoa di kuil terdekat. Makan mie soba sebagai tradisi sejenak, kemudian Sakura pergi bekerja. Sampai besoknya dia juga bekerja. Tamat!" Sakura mendengus mendengar ringkasan hidupnya yang dibuat Ino terdengar menyebalkan. "Jangan mendengus, itu hidupmu."

"Hanya kau yang protes tentang hidupku selama ini." Mata Sakura menyipit dan memandangi lorong masuk Sekolah yang ramai. Terlihat kerumunan siswi-siswi yang berteriak kegirangan sambil membawa sesuatu di tangan mereka. Bisakah sekolah ini terlihat normal dan tenang? Mereka masuk, mengucapkan selamat pagi dan langsung masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Tanpa keributan dan tanpa perlu memandangi seorang laki-laki?

"Tidak. Sebenarnya Dei-nii juga protes kok. Jadi Sakura kau mau-"

"KYAAAAA! Sasuke-san! terimalah bento-ku!"

"Oh tidak, salah memilih jalan nih," gumam Ino menepuk jidatnya sendiri ketika gendang telinganya bergetar dan sarafnya mengirim info ke otak kecilnya bahwa seorang yang dibenci Sakura ada di dekat mereka. "Aduh Sakura! sepertinya aku mau ke toilet. Anterin aku yuk!" ucap Ino cepat sambil menarik lengan Sakura.

"Pergi sendiri sana, aku mau menaruh alat bersih-bersih ini di gudang dulu," balas Sakura datar meski mata emeraldnya masih memandang tajam ke arah kerumunan itu.

"Tidak bisa! Pokoknya kau harus ikut denganku!" Ino tidak mau kalah. Dia harus berusaha dengan keras agar Sakura mau menemaninya dan tidak menimbulkan keributan lagi dengan Sasuke. Jangan pagi ini dan jangan disaat Sakura sedang marah kepadanya akibat Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak boleh!

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Masa aku harus menemanimu ke toilet, kau kan sudah enam belas tahun!" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Ino dengan heran. Tingkah kekanak-kanakan Ino membuatnya heran dan sedikit sebal. Apa yang harus ditakutkan dari toilet sekolah yang sangat bagus itu?

"Err- sudahlah ikut saja ya?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah _forehead_!"

"Tidak _pig_."

"Saku-"

"Gadis jelek!" Suara seseorang yang tidak diinginkan oleh dua orang ini pun terdengar memasuki pembicaraan mereka. Bola mata Emerald dan Aquamarine itu bergerak dan memandangi sosok yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Selamat pagi Yamanaka," sapa laki-laki itu tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Dia hanya mengucapkan sapaan itu akibat keluarga mereka berteman dekat dalam hal bisnis maupun dalam hal kerjasama yang lain.

"Ya, selamat pagi Sasuke," balas Ino dengan sebuah senyuman yang meragukan. Diliriknya Sakura yang terlihat memutar kedua bola matanya dengan kesal.

"Tidak menyapa majikanmu?" Mata Onyx Sasuke memandangi Sakura. Sebuah seringai tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-san." Sakura menyapa Sasuke dengan malas, bahkan dia tidak memandangi wajah tampan laki-laki itu. Hanya membuang muka kearah lain, mungkin melihat tong sampah lebih baik.

"Salah. Kau tidak ingat perjanjian kita?"

"Disini?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tentu saja. kau pelayanku pribadiku di rumah dan di sekolah. Perlu aku menelepon ayahku?"

Wah, Ino semakin merasakan aura Sakura mulai menusuk-nusuk pori tubuhnya dan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ini semua membuat gadis itu merasa bersalah dan ketakutan. Hei? dia cuman ingin membantu sahabat terbaiknya itu. Tidak ada maksud sama sekali untuk membuat Sakura berada diposisi seperti sekarang.

Terjebak dengan majikan tampan.

"Sasuke, bisa lain kali kita melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Kami sebenarnya sedang terburu-buru ke toilet," sela Ino dengan cepat sembari menunjukkan senyuman mohon maklum. Dia tidak ingin berakhir di ruang kepala sekolah atau dikenal sebagai ruangan penghuni Neraka -Tsunade maksudnya- akibat kericuhan yang terdektesi akan terjadi beberapa menit lagi.

"Dia pelayanmu atau pelayanku Yamanaka?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengintimidasi Ino.

"Pe-pelayanmu, tapi dia sahabatku."

"Dia melayaniku atau melayanimu?" Sasuke masih bertanya tanpa memperdulikan jawaban Ino tentang sahabat.

"Melayanimu, tapi-"

"Jadi Sakura harus menemanimu atau menemaniku?"

Ino menelan ludahnya yang tertahan di tenggorokan kecilnya. Berdebat dengan anggota Uchiha itu sangat sia-sia, mereka ada pemenang dari awal. Dan sungguh, ternyata orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah Ino, lebih baik kau pergi sendiri ke toilet." Akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan suara yang menyetujui pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. "Sepertinya Tuan muda tampan ini memerlukan bantuanku." Mata emerlad itu menyipit dan memandangi sosok Sasuke sedang tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan.

"Kau yakin Sakura?"

"Kau kira aku siapa? Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Um... baiklah."

"Bisa titip ini? Tolong kasih ke paman Tetsu." Sakura memberikan perlengkapan kebersihan yang tadi digunakannya kepada Ino. "Jangan lupa ucapkan terima kasih juga," lanjut Sakura mengingatkan dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari Ino.

"Sampai jumpa nanti Sakura," ucap Ino pelan dan berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke dan Sakura. Dia sempat berhenti dan melihat Sakura yang akan menjalani hari ini dengan Sasuke, lagi. "Semoga dia baik-baik saja." Setelah menghela nafas singkat, dia pun pergi menuju gudang yang terletak di gedung sebelah.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang huh?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kesal. Ingin sekali dia mencubit seluruh tubuh pemuda itu kemudian membuangnya di tempat sampah.

"Masuk ke dalam kelas." Ah, syukurlah. Itu perintah yang terdengar normal. "Ke dalam kelasku," lanjut Sasuke lagi dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya. Dia berjalan santai menuju kelasnya diikuti oleh beberapa gadis cantik yang setipe dengan Karin.

Oh Tuhan. Kenapa Sasuke selalu saja didekati gadis-gadis yang melanggar peraturan itu.

"Tapi aku harus mengikuti pelajaran di kelasku! Bukan di kelasmu," ucap Sakura yang segera menyusul Sasuke dengan langkah cepat. Dia menekan setiap kata 'kelas' dan membesarkan suaranya agar Sasuke yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya dapat mendengar jelas suaranya itu.

Namun Sasuke seakan-akan tidak peduli dan pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Dia tetap berjalan menuju kelasnya sembari bercanda kecil dengan gadis-gadis yang mengikutinya.

'Dasar laki-laki egois tidak tahu diri.'

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-chan!" Suara riang Naruto membuat Sakura menoleh ke dalam kelas Sasuke. Segera dia merubah raut wajah kesalnya menjadi raut wajah yang biasa-biasa saja. Toh, itu dapat membuat awet muda bukan?

"_Ohayou_ Naruto." Meski dia membalasnya ogah-ogahan, Sakura mendekati Naruto yang duduk di atas mejanya. Menatapnya penuh arti dan sebuah cengiran lebar didapatnya dari laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"_Go-gomen_..." Pelan-pelan Naruto turun dari atas meja dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Ada apa kau kemari Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto heran dengan kehadiran gadis berambut merah muda itu di kelasnya.

Sakura adalah murid yang sangat pintar. Dia dan Shikamaru -juara umum sekolah- menempati sebuah kelas khusus yang dikenal sebagai kelas akselerasi. Dan kelas itu sangat jauh dari kelas Naruto. Berbeda gedung, dari pojok ke pojok. Jadi, suatu keanehan kalau sosok Sakura berkeliaran di kelas ini tanpa tujuan tertentu.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya dobe." Belum sempat Sakura ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu, Sasuke sudah mendahuluinya sembari merangkul Sakura.

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Bisa kau jelaskan nona Haruno Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang tersenyum penuh arti. Lagi-lagi dia mulai menggoda Sakura.

"Begini." Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut tipis Sakura. "Aku adalah pelayan pribadi Sasuke.."

"Aa.. sepertinya aku harus menelepon ayahku."

"Eh maksudku, tuan muda tampan Sasuke Uchiha."

"APA?" Betapa terkejutnya Naruto mendengar hal itu. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan bola matanya hampir keluar akibat syok batin di pagi hari ini. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya semakin syok. Bukan karena Sakura adalah pelayan pribadi Sasuke. Melainkan karena Sakura menyebut teman menyebalkannya itu dengan sebutan tuan muda tampan. Oke, sepertinya ada yang salah disini.

"Tu-tuan muda tampan Sa-SASUKE?" Jari telunjuk Naruto bergerak maju dan mundur menunjuk sosok laki-laki berambut raven itu. "Kau diancam dibunuh sama Sasuke, Sakura-chan? Bilang saja padaku. Tidak apa-apa," bisik Naruto pelan yang segera mendapat sebuah pukulan keras di bahunya.

"Kalau diancam dipecat sih iya," jawab Sakura kesal sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Berhenti saja dari sana. Kau bisa menjadi pelayan pribadiku.." Naruto tersenyum sumringah. Lebih kearah mencurigakan tepatnya.

"TIDAK." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan menolak tawaran Naruto dengan tegas. Bisa-bisa rambutnya yang merah muda itu akan berubah menjadi putih akibat mengurusi tingkah laku Naruto yang bodoh. "Oke, tuan muda tampan Sasuke. Sepertinya di sini tidak ada bangku yang kosong. Jadi sebaiknya aku per—"

"Siapa bilang?" Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Dia duduk di bangkunya dengan santai dan seringai licik timbul di wajahnya. "Masih ada tempat, di sini."

Kedua orang itu terdiam melihat tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya mereka membatu dan tidak dapat berkata apapun lagi. Yah, seorang Uchiha memang selalu mempunyai cara untuk memberikan kejutan bukan?

(===)

"_Ohayou minna_."

Seorang guru berambut perak menjulang tinggi ke atas memasuki kelas Sasuke tanpa memasang wajah bersalah. Padahal dia sudah terlambat setengah jam dari waktu mengajarnya. Tapi itu memang ciri khas dari Hatake Kakashi. Guru matematika Konoha Gakuen yang selalu memakai masker berwarna hitam untuk menutupi wajahnya. Tapi Sakura yakin, itu semua hanya penutup bercak-bercak merah yang dia dapatkan dari gadis-gadis setiap malamnya.

Kakashi itu _Sex addict_. Lihat saja buku kecil yang dia bawa kemana-mana itu. Itu buku _mature_ dan penuh dengan hal-hal vulgar.

"_Ohayou_.." balas semua murid yang segera memperbaiki posisi duduk mereka menghadap guru itu. Perhatian mereka teralih dari dua sosok di belakang kelas ke guru yang berada di depan kelas. Justru Kakashi-lah yang sekarang mengamati kedua sosok itu dengan dahi yang berkerut.

Di pojok kelas, seharusnya hanya ada sesosok laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Yang selalu mengacuhkannya dan lebih senang mendengar musik daripada penjelasan aljabarnya. Dan hari ini berbeda, ada sesosok gadis yang dikenal Kakashi bernama Sakura.

Ketua Komisi kedisplinan di sekolah ini. Anak kebanggaan Kepala Sekolah dan apa benar yang dilihatnya saat ini? Sakura duduk satu bangku dengan Sasuke!

Lebih baik dia tidak memprotesnya. Daripada dia di pecat dan tidak bisa bekerja di mana-mana. Kau tahu kan Uchiha itu seperti apa? Mengerti?

"Nah nah, _Hajimemashou,_" ucap Kakashi pelan dan pura-pura mengacuhkan apa yang telah terjadi.

Sementara Sakura sudah sangat risih dengan posisi-nya saat ini. Oke dia duduk di bangku dan tidak berdiri. Tapi ini namanya sudah keteraluan. Dia harus berbagi bangku yang cukup satu orang dengan majikannya, Sasuke.

Laki-laki itu duduk di belakangnya dengan membuka lebar kedua kakinya. Sementara Sakura duduk di sela kosong yang ada di antara kedua kaki laki-laki itu. Jadilah mereka seperti orang yang berbuat mesum. Dada Sasuke dapat menyentuh punggung Sakura dan kaki Sasuke dapat mengapit pinggul Sakura. Bahkan Nafas Sasuke dapat dirasakan di leher Sakura ketika dia sedikit menunduk untuk menulis materi yang ada di papan. Terkadang bibir simetris yang lembut itu terasa di kulit leher Sakura membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri dan merinding.

Ini sudah cukup.

"Biar aku saja yang menulis!" kata Sakura cepat sambil merebut pulpen Sasuke dari tangan laki-laki itu. Dia berusaha menulis dengan biasa meski tangannya sedikit gemetar. Pikiran gadis itu berusaha menghiraukan yang terjadi dan fokus ke rumus-rumus yang sebetulnya telah di pelajarinya sebulan yang lalu.

"Tulisanmu rapi juga," ucap Sasuke pelan masih menunduk melihat kearah bukunya. Dadanya semakin menempel erat dengan punggung Sakura. Bahkan Tangan kanannya mulai melingkar di pinggang ramping Sakura.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hn, tidak ada."

Tangan kiri Sasuke mulai meraba paha mulus Sakura membuat mata emerald itu sedikit terkejut. Dia berhenti menulis dan melirik ke sosok pemuda itu. "He-hentikan Sasuke."

"Pelayan tidak bisa memerintah majikan." Seringai Sasuke terlihat kembali. Tangannya mulai masuk ke dalam rok Sakura yang berwarna biru tua itu dan berhenti di sebuah tempat yang sangat privasi bagi gadis itu. "SA-"

"Kau tidak ingin membuat kehebohan bukan?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Dia memasang wajah datarnya dan bersikap biasa saja agar tidak ada satupun orang di kelas itu mencurigai apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh tangannya itu.

Sakura terdiam. Dia berusaha menahan jari-jari Sasuke yang memberikan sentuhan liar di titik pribadinya yang masih terbalut oleh kain tipis itu. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Oke, jujur saja dia sangat takut bahwa seluruh murid termasuk Kakashi akan memergoki mereka dan berita ini pasti menjadi gosip utama sekolah.

Bagaimana caranya agar Sasuke menghentikan ini semua?

"Ughh... Sa-sasuke," desih Sakura pelan saat jari telunjuk Sasuke mulai masuk menembus kain tipis itu. Menyentuh langsung daerah itu dan memberikan sensasi lebih untuk saraf Sakura."Ku-kumohon hentikan.." Mata Sakura mulai menyipit, pandangannya mengabur akibat tak kuasa menahan rangsangan yang ada.

Semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi melebihi ini..

**Tok Tok..**

Kakashi menghentikan coretan spidolnya di papan. Dia menoleh kearah pintu kelas melihat sebuah bayangan terpantul di kaca pintu itu. "Masuklah."

"Sensei, _sumimasen_." Pintu itu bergeser pelan dan menampilkan sesosok laki-laki yang sangat dikenal oleh Sakura dan Sasuke. Rambut 'shaggy' merah-nya. Mata caramel dan senyuman manisnya. Itu Sasori.

Kenapa semua hal selalu terjadi terbalik dengan permohonan Sakura?

"Silahkan Sasori-san." Kakashi tersenyum ramah dan menyuruh Sasori untuk mendekatinya. "Ada apa?"

"Saya sebagai perwakilan dari OSIS ingin mengumumkan sesuatu. Boleh saya minta waktunya sebentar Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sasori menggunakan senyum andalannya membuat hampir sebagian siswi di dalam kelas itu terpesona.

"Oh... Silahkan." Kakashi bergeser dan duduk di kursi guru yang terletak di pojok depan kelas. Tak beberapa lama muncul sosok lain masuk ke dalam kelas Sakura. Ah, ini semakin buruk. Sosok itu juga sangat dikenal oleh Sakura. Rambut kuningnya yang panjang dan wajahnya yang hampir selalu dilihatnya.

"Itu Deidara-senpai!" bisik-bisik murid perempuan mulai terdengar memenuhi kelas. Bisa dikatakan bahwa Deidara itu termasuk kakak kelas yang digandrungi oleh adik kelasnya. Yah, wajarlah dengan wajah yang cukup tampan dan kekayaannya. Pantas saja kan?

"Maaf mengganggu kalian semua. Kami dari OSIS ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan acara tahun baru." Sasori mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas dan berhenti tepat di bangku Sasuke. Sebelah alisnya sedikit terangkat karena mata karamel-nya juga menemukan seorang gadis yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Seperti tahun-tahun kemarin, Konoha Gakuen akan menyelenggarakan— Eh Sakura?" Deidara melanjutkan ucapan Sasori dan segera memotongnya dengan keterkejutan pemuda itu dengan sosok Sakura yang berada di dalam kelas ini. Apalagi dengan posisi duduk yang 'wow'.

Sial!

Sakura menutup matanya dan menunduk lebih dalam. Jangan sampai semua mata memandang kearahnya. Dengan ragu-ragu dia memandangi kedua senpai itu dan tersenyum memaksa.

"Ha-Hai.."

Susah sekali mengatakan kata itu. Apalagi Sasuke semakin gencar memainkan jari-jarinya di bawah sana. Nafas Sakura memberat dan tangannya menggenggam erat bolpoin Sasuke yang berwarna biru tua.

"Kok kamu bisa disini?" tanya Deidara lagi. Dia tersenyum kaku dan hampir menggaruk-garuk rambutnya bingung.

"Ha-hah? itu.." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dengan segera ketika ia merasakan jari telunjuk Sasuke memasuki sebuah lorong kecil di tempat itu. Menyentuh daerah di dalamnya yang lembab dan mengaktifkan saraf-saraf Sakura di daerah itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sasori bisa menyadari tingkah laku Sakura yang sangat aneh itu wajahnya memerah dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Bahkan dahi Sasori masih saja mengerut ketika Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja..."

"Baiklah. Oleh karena itu, Konoha Gakuen akan mengadakan _Bounenkai_. Jadi kami mengharapkan perwakilan dari setiap kelas sekitar lima orang untuk menjadi panitia atau pengurus acara ini," ucap Sasori lagi dengan senyuman manisnya meski ekor mata caramel itu masih tertuju ke Sakura.

"Kami sangat mengharapkan partisipasi dari junior seperti kalian. Dan setelah sekolah ini berakhir, semua perwakilan diwajibkan berkumpul di ruang rapat OSIS. Kami rasa itu saja, terima kasih banyak atas waktunya. _Arigatou_.." Deidara mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat beberapa gadis berteriak histeris.

'Bagus! cepatlah pergi' Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi. Saat ini jari tengah Sasuke telah menyusul temannya untuk bermain-main di dalam lorong itu. Menggeliat pelan dan keluar masuk layaknya anak kecil memainkan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku mau bertanya." Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas dan menarik perhatian kedua kakak kelas itu. Sakura hanya dapat merutuki pemuda itu dalam hati dan bersumpah tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki macam Sasuke untuk kehidupan yang kedua.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Sasuke?"

"_Bounenkai _ini bersifat wajib?" Pertanyaan Sasuke lebih menyerupai sebuah keluhan. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya lebih dalam ke sandaran kursinya tanpa menghentikan kegiatan jari-jari kirinya. "Kau tahu kan? Aku sudah mempunyai janji dengan beberapa wanita hari itu."

Oh Sasuke! Bahkan alasannya itu pun menjurus kearah 'Wanita'.

Sasori tertawa kecil sementara Deidara hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin kau bisa meminta ijin nanti Sasuke. Itu hal yang gampang. Setidaknya, kau bisa berbohong sedikit untuk alasannya. Tsunade-sama pasti akan menolaknya habis-habisan kalau alasannya seperti itu," jelas Sasori panjang lebar.

"Hn, aku mengerti." Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan menyeringai kecil. "Kau tidak ingin bertanya, gadis jelek?"

"Apa maumu hah?" bisik Sakura pelan dengan nada yang menusuk. Dia menoleh kearah Sasuke dan memandangi laki-laki itu dengan kesal.

"Kau ingin bertanya Sakura-chan?"

Jari manis Sasuke pun akhirnya ikut memasuki lorong itu dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. "Argh!" teriakan kecil Sakura terdengar samar-samar.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan? Kau terlihat aneh," kata Sasori yang semakin kuatir dengan gadis itu. "Perlu aku membawamu ke U-"

"Tidak!" Penolakan Sakura terdengar lantang saat Sasori hendak mendekati bangku Sakura. Dia terlihat sedikit panik dan berusaha memikirkan sesuatu. "Itu—itu.. aku baik. Ugh, baik saja.."

"Kau yakin?" Sebelah alis Sasori terangkat. Dia mulai curiga dengan tingkah laku Sakura.

"Aku sangat yakin." Sakura tersenyum lebar demi menyakinkan seniornya itu. "Dan aku tidak ada pertanyaan, senpai."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami permisi." Deidara membungkuk hormat ke Kakashi dan segera mengajak Sasori keluar dari kelas itu. Dari tadi dia sudah merasa gerah dengan tatapan para siswi di kelas itu. Sangat menusuk dan mengerikan. Layaknya seorang penguntit.

"Hampir saja—ahh, Sa-sasuke.." Tangan Sakura meninggalkan bulpoin itu di atas meja. Dia meremas kuat roknya seiring perasaannya yang mulai tidak karuan. Perutnya sekakan-akan digelitiki oleh ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan kesana kemari. Ada sesuatu yang tidak dapat ditahannya lebih lama lagi. Begitu menyiksanya dan membuat tubuhnya memanas,

Sebentar lagi dia akan mencapai titik itu. Ya, sebentar lagi dan—

"Sepertinya aku mulai mencatat lagi." Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik ketiga jarinya dari dalam lorong itu. Menjauhi daerah intim Sakura dan mengambil bulpoin birunya. Berpura-pura seperti tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu dan mencatat rumus-rumus di depan tanpa dosa.

Nafas Sakura masih memburu. Tadi benar-benar _ending_ yang mengantung. Sasuke menggodanya sekarang. Membuatnya tidak tenang dan ingin mengakhiri perasaan tadi. Bagaimana ini? kenapa ada sebuah keinginan di benak Sakura dan keinginan itu tidak pernah terbayang akan tercipta di otaknya.

Keinginan untuk melanjutkan hal tadi.

Keinginan untuk disentuh oleh Sasuke.

Keinginan untuk— cukup Sakura! Dia terlihat bodoh sekarang.

'Uchiha sialan!' Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan menggeram kesal sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil seperti sedang merayakan kemenangan besarnya.

Selamat Sasuke, Kau berhasil!

(===)

"Jadi sudah diputuskan. Perwakilannya adalah Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino," kata Neji sang ketua kelas dengan lantang sembari menatap secarik kertas di tangannya. "Setelah sepulang sekolah ini, segera ke ruang rapat. Mengerti?" Matanya yang keputihan itu memandangi ke-empat anak lainnya dengan ekspresi datar. Tapi dapat dilihat disitu ada sebuah paksaan yang harus dituruti. Dia seorang Hyuuga, berani melawannya?

"Kau tidak ikut kan?" tanya Sakura yang memandangi Sasuke tengah merapikan bukunya. "Kalau begitu sore ini aku tidak bisa langsung ke rumahmu. Aku jadi perwakilan dari kelasku."

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke balik memandangi Sakura dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Shikamaru mengirimkan sms tadi." Tangan kanan Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya.

"Hn, baiklah." Sasuke mengambil tasnya dan menaruhnya di bahu kirinya. "Sayang sekali, sepertinya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan yang tadi dengan segera." dia menyeringai licik dan berlalu melewati Sakura.

"APA! Aku tidak sudi melanjutkannya!"

"Sudahlah. Aku mengerti, kau tidak perlu berbohong. Sampai jumpa, gadis jelek." Sasuke melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh kearah gadis itu. Di depan pintu kelas sudah ada Karin, Tatsuya dan beberapa gadis yang Sakura kenal sebagai biang onar, langsung berhambur kearah Sasuke. Merangkulnya, memeluknya dan bahkan hampir menciumnya.

"Kenapa Tuhan bisa menciptakan manusia seperti dia.." keluh Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Untuk ketampanan, Sasuke adalah maha karya yang sangat indah. Untuk sifat? sangat cacat! Memang dibalik keindahan ada perangkap yang sangat keji, percayalah!

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto menepuk pundak Sakura perlahan, membuat gadis itu menoleh kearahnya. "Bareng ke ruang rapat yuk?"

"Oke!" Sakura mengangguk cepat dan segera berjalan keluar kelas bersama Naruto menuju ruang rapat OSIS yang terletak di tengah gedung sekolah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Sakura-chan mau menjadi perwakilan kelas. Biasanya kan Sakura-chan selalu bekerja setiap tanggal tiga puluh satu."

"Ah, tidak tidak. Aku akan membantu mereka sebelum tanggal itu." Jari telunjuk Sakura berayun ke kiri dan ke kanan menolak pernyataan Naruto. "Saat hari 'H'-nya aku akan ijin."

"Oh, apa jangan-jangan kau janjian dengan teme ya?" goda Naruto dengan cengiran anehnya. Dahi Sakura berkerut dan sebuah _death glare_ tertuju ke bocah pirang itu.

"Kau ingin kujadikan 'Naruto' yang sesungguhnya, huh?"

"Aku kan hanya bercanda," jawab Naruto gugup sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan Sakura."Tapi tidak terasa ya? sudah akhir tahun. Beberapa minggu lagi tahun berganti."

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk sekilas. Dan di akhir tahun dia mengenal sosok bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Pertanda buruk untuk mengakhiri tahun ini.

"Apa harapanmu untuk tahun kedepan Sakura-chan?"

"Eh?" Sakura terdiam. Dia memandangi lorong kelas yang masih ramai dengan kesibukan murid-murid untuk segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Sakura-chan sudah cantik, jenius, ketua komisi kedisplinan, hidup juga tidak kekurangan kan? Rasanya sudah sempurna."

"Tidak, ada yang kurang. Hidupku itu kacau," gumam Sakura masih menatap lurus ke depan. Sepertinya dia sedang melamunkan sesuatu dan membuatnya dengan spontan menyanggah perkataan Naruto.

"Maksudnya?"

Sakura tersentak dari lamunanya. "Ah tidak tidak. Aku tadi hanya asal bicara saja. Lupakan." Dia menggaruk-garuk rambut pink-nya dengan pelan.

"Oh, kalau aku sih semoga aku lulus ujian Ibiki-sensei saat kenaikan kelas nanti. Kau tahu kan betapa mengerikannya dia? Soalnya saja mengerikan, apalagi gurunya." bibir Naruto terlihat mencibir dan sedikit maju kedepan. Selama ini dia selalu takut dengan ujian dari guru Fisika-nya itu. Sangat mengerikan!

"Kalau kau mau mengikuti nasihatku sih itu hal yang gampang!" Tangan Sakura memukul kecil bahu Naruto, sekedar untuk menyemangati anak didiknya itu.

"Yosh Sakura-sensei!" ucap Naruto semangat mengepalkan tangannya dan memandangi Sakura penuh arti. Kemudian dia kembali ke sikap semula dan menghela nafas singkat, "Kalau Teme sih, pasti harapannya cuman satu."

"Apa?"

"Dia pasti berharap agar Hinata-chan mau menerimanya. Teme kan menyukai Hinata-chan.." Perkataan Naruto membuat langkah Sakura terhenti. Ditatapnya Naruto yang terus berjalan dengan sangat tidak percaya.

"HAH? masa! Orang _playboy_ seperti dia suka Hinata?"

"Ehh?" Langkah Naruto ikut terhenti mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang sedikit memekikkan telinga, "Sakura-chan baru tahu? Hinata-chan itu teman masa kecil kami. Dan dia menyukai Hinata-chan hm..." Naruto terdiam sejenak, dia terlihat berpikir keras untuk mengingat kembali. "Sejak kelas tiga sekolah dasar."

"Lama sekali. Tapi kenapa Sasuke malah bersikap seperti itu? Mana mungkin Hinata menyukai pria seperti itu. Yah, kau tahu kan? Sasuke itu suka tidur dengan wanita-wanita lain." Tangan kiri Sakura berayun-ayun menjelaskan betapa 'playboy' nya Sasuke itu.

"Teme jadi seperti itu sejak ibunya meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Kakaknya Itachi melepas kewajibannya sebagai Uchiha dan pura-pura mengidap sakit parah. Ide pasaran, tapi cukup efektif," jelas Naruto dengan dahi yang mengerut.

"Fugaku-sama juga sering sakit-sakitan sejak istrinya meninggal. Akhirnya Teme-lah yang sering mengurusi perusahaan Uchiha. Hebat sekali dia, aku saja sudah ngeri melihat proposal ayahku," lanjut Naruto bergidik ngeri dan mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan cepat ketika membayangkan betapa rumitnya proposal itu melebihi rumus fisika Ibiki.

"Oh." Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya kembali yang segera disusul oleh Naruto. Pantas saja Sasuke pernah berkata bahwa Sakura tidak pernah tahu mengenai kehidupannya. Rupanya laki-laki menyebalkan itu mempunyai kehidupan yang bermasalah dan sangat rumit

"Eh Sakura-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Memangnya apa sih harapanmu? Soal cinta ya?" Mata Aquamarine Naruto melirik ke sosok Sakura disampingnya.

"Bukan."

"Pasti uang," jawab Naruto menebak-nebak. Sakura kan selama ini selalu mengejar uang. Jadi mungkin saja dia berharap tahun depan mendapat uang yang banyak.

"Salah."

"Lalu?" alis Naruto terangkat bingung. Daritadi dia salah menyebutkan, aneh.

"Rahasia." Lidah Sakura terulur kearah Naruto.

"Sensei pelit ah," sahut Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Dia bahkan menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan layaknya penari Hawai.

Jitakan kecil mendarat di kepala pirang itu,"bukan urusanmu."

"Iya iya, semoga harapan itu terkabul di tahun mendatang ya! Kita sama-sama berjuang!" Naruto tersenyum lebar, menampilkan gigi-giginya yang tertata rapi. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Sakura.

"Hm.." Gadis itu hanya mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum kecil. Mata emeraldnya menatap langit-langit sekolah yang berwarna putih terang. Berbagai ingatan terlintas di benaknya. Ingatan tentang masa kecilnya dimana seorang wanita cantik, berambut merah muda panjang dengan mata karamel yang indah.

Dia memandangi Sakura dan tersenyum sedih. Sebuah elusan lembut diberikan oleh wanita itu kemudian dia menghilang di balik pintu. Menghilang dan tak pernah mempelihatkan sosoknya di depan Sakura hingga sekarang.

'Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Okaa-san.'

(===)

Sementara itu, di sebuah toko bunga yang terletak di pertigaan jalan mulai terlihat sepi. Dari pagi toko itu sangat ramai oleh pengunjung hilir mudik untuk membeli bunga-bunga indah nan harum. Tapi entah mengapa sore ini semua mendadak menghilang. Begitu sepi dan begitu tenang.

Di dalam toko itu terlihat sosok seorang laki-laki paruh baya sedang mengatur beberapa bunga lili hingga terlihat menarik. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam legam terikat satu kebelakang. Mata emeraldnya yang terang dibingkai oleh kacamata rabun jauh tanpa frame. Wajahnya sangat lembut dan tidak terlihat bahwa laki-laki itu sudah berumur tiga puluh lima tahun.

Dan asal kalian tahu, laki-laki itu juga merupakan alasan utama mengapa toko bunga Haruno selalu ramai oleh para pengunjung yang didominasi oleh ibu-ibu atau gadis-gadis muda. Pria idola di pertokoan itu, meski dia telah mempunyai seorang anak bernama Haruno Sakura. Seorang pria yang telah bercerai dengan istri-nya sejak sebelas tahun yang lalu.

Laki-laki itu bernama Haruno Ojita. Ayah Sakura, sekaligus pemilik toko bunga Haruno Florist.

"Kau terlihat cantik sekarang, Lili-san." ucap Ojita dengan senyuman lembut miliknya. Dia memandangi hasil karangan bunga Lili-nya dengan puas dan menyeka keringat tipis yang ada di dahinya.

**Krintiiing~**

_Furin_ yang tergantung di pintu kaca toko itu berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa toko itu kedatangan seorang tamu. Dengan cepat Ojita menyambut tamu itu dengan senyuman khasnya, namun setelah dia menoleh untuk melihat wajah tamu itu. Senyuman lembut miliknya terlihat mengeras,

"Kau.."

"Lama tidak bertemu Ojita."

"Sudah sebelas tahun," jawab Ojita pelan dan masih memandangi wajah tamunya yang berwujud seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda seperti anaknya. Dia memakai mantel mahal berwarna putih dengan topi lebar berwarna senada sebagai pelengkap. Matanya tertutup oleh kacamata berwarna pink dan sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

Ojita menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Tak pernah terbayangkan bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan wanita itu kembali. Seseorang yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya, terikat jiwa dan raga. Hingga suatu paham memisahkan mereka dan juga meninggalkan seorang anak bernama Sakura.

"Sungguh suatu kejutan kau datang kemari." Ojita berusaha tersenyum lembut dan mendekati wanita itu. "Ada keperluan khusus.." Dia berhenti sejenak, berusaha menelan air ludahnya yang tertahan. "Hana?" Akhirnya nama itu terucap dari mulutnya. Nama yang sudah lama dirindukannya meskipun masih ada rasa marah di hati pria itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu saja dan Sakura.." Wanita yang bernama Hana itu melepaskan kacamatanya dan menatap lurus kearah Ojita. Mempertemukan Emerald dengan karamel yang manis.

"Dia belum pulang."

"Oh.." Hana mengangguk singkat dan berjalan mendekati rangkaian Lili milik Ojita. Tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan berwarna krem itu menyentuh permukaan kelopak bunga Lili dengan perlahan. "Sepertinya bisnismu lancar.."

"Yah, lumayan." Mata emerald Ojita terus mengamati gerak-gerik Hana, "bagaimana denganmu? Kudengar kau menikah dengan seseorang yang kaya.." Suara Ojita sedikit memberat ketika menyebutkan kata 'kaya'. Ya, itulah yang membuat mereka berpisah. Paham antar dia dengan Hana mengenai Kekayaan sangatlah berbeda jauh.

"Wah wah.. ternyata kau masih perhatian dengan keadaanku." Hana tersenyum kecil. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di meja kasir dan memandangi Ojita. "Aku menikahi duda kaya yang memiliki beberapa rumah sakit besar di Jepang. Hidupku sangat baik."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Ojita.." panggil Hana pelan. Dia menatap laki-laki itu dengan serius. "Kau masih ingat perjanjian kita kan?"

"Itu.."

"Aku akan membawa Sakura saat hidupku lebih baik dari hidupmu. Kau ingat itu?" tanya Hana lagi membuat Ojita terdiam. "Aku akan membawa Sakura awal tahun nanti. Kuharap kau sudah memberitahukan ini kepada Sakura."

"Hana, bisakah? Kau sudah memiliki segalanya, bisakah—" Ojita memelankan suaranya, dia terlihat menahan nafasnya dan memandangi Hana dengan tatapan nanar. "—Sakura bersamaku?"

Sebuah hembusan nafas panjang dikeluarkan oleh Hana. Dia menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum menyesal, "maafkan aku Ojita. Tapi biarkan aku juga hidup bersama anakku."

"..." Ojita hanya terdiam. Pikirannya galau memikirkan ini semua. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah dengan anak yang sangat dia sayangi itu. Apalagi dia belum pernah membicarakan hal ini kepada Sakura.

"Sebelas tahun itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat, Ojita.."

"Ta-.."

"_Okaasan_?" Suara seseorang menghentikan perkataan Ojita. Suara yang bersumber dari seorang remaja laki-laki dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Sakura. Rambutnya yang berwarna _shaggy _merah terlihat sedikit berantakan dan matanya sama seperti Hana. "Bisakah cepat sedikit? Aku ada rapat setelah ini."

"Ah, aku sampai lupa. Ojita, dia anak tiriku. Namanya Akasuna Sasori," ucap Hana tersenyum senang sambil merangkul Sasori. "Dan tentunya dia akan menjadi kakak bagi Sakura."

"Salam kenal paman, namaku Sasori." Sasori memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada Ojita. Dia membungkukkan badannya sebentar dan menatap sebuah foto yang terpajang rapi di belakang meja kasir. Di foto itu terlihat Sakura bersama Ojita sedang tersenyum lebar dengan sebuah rangkulan yang hangat. "Aku sangat senang mempunyai adik yang sangat cantik seperti Sakura."

Dan inilah awal sesungguhnya dari kehidupan Sakura. Seiring kedewasaan maka masalah yang datang semakin rumit bukan?

"Aku sangat menyukainya."

TBC

A/N : woh! akhirnya chapter 4 keluar! maaf menunggu lama~ Aki memang sedang mengalami masa-masa adaptasi dengan tugas yang banyak. Semua ide yang terlintas harus dikeluarkan menjadi sebuah gambar. Hasilnya? Fic Aki terbengkalai =_=

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua reviewer dan para reader yang selalu mendukung Aki melanjutkan fic ini! benar deh, Aki selalu terhantui untuk menamatkan fic ini hehehe..

Maaf tidak bisa menulis nama reviewers satu-satu. Tapi sungguh! Aki sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang masih mau membaca fic ini :D

kenapa Masashi-sama tidak pernah memberitahukan nama orangtua Sakura? padahal Sakura itu heroine bukan? =_= dia salah satu tokoh yang penting. Entahlah? apa akan ada chapter dimana Masashi-sama mau menjelaskan asal muasal keluarga Saku? ahahaha. Aki membuat ayah Sakura menyerupai Ayah Sakura di Cardcaptor Sakura. XD

Senang sekali membuat tokoh Ojita hadir di fic ini ahahah~

Nah nah! reviews nyo? :3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Servant**

By : AkinaYuki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate M

Warning AU, OOC and lime (?)

**Author Note** : Wah! Sankyuu atas review kalian yang menghantui Aki sepanjang malam. HAHAHAHAHA~ *gila* Oke, ada yang minta perincian umur ya?

Sasuke, Sakura dan lain-lainnya yang sepantara dengan dia itu semuanya berumur 16 tahun ke 17 tahun. Sedangkan Sasori itu 17 ke 18 tahun. masalahnya disini adalah Sakura adalah murid akselerasi. Jadi meskipun umurnya sama dengan Sasuke dan lain-lain, bisa dibilang dia itu senior karena bisa dikatakan Sakura sudah kelas tiga seperti Sasori. *narik nafas*

Enjoy the story!

"_Ohayou_ Danzo-sama!" Sakura tersenyum lebar ketika dia melihat sosok pria tua yang menjabat sebagai kepala pelayan keluarga Uchiha tengah berdiri diam di taman tengah. Sepertinya Danzo sedang mengawasi seseorang berambut biru memetik bunga yang ada di taman itu.

"_Ohayou_ nona Sakura," balas Danzo dengan senyuman khasnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangan perfeksionisnya dari pekerjaan wanita itu menuju sosok Sakura yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sedang apa?" Mata Emerald Sakura melirik wanita yang sibuk memilih mawar-mawar pilihan dengan berbagai warna. Jujur saja, mawar-mawar itu sudah sangat indah dan memukau. Tanpa dipilih pun pastinya sudah bisa menghiasi setiap ruangan dengan sempurna.

"Memilih bunga untuk pesta akhir tahun. Meski masih beberapa hari lagi, tuan besar Fugaku ingin agar rumah ini sudah siap dengan baik."

"Aa.." Sakura mengangguk sekilas mendengar penjelasan Danzo. "Mawarnya bagus semua! Mekar sempurna dan warnanya indah. Sepertinya dirawat dengan bagus. Jumlah kelopaknya juga banyak," kata Sakura lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya menuju salah satu bunga mawar itu. "Dan harum sekali! Pasti diberi perawatan yang baik."

"Ah, kau tahu banyak rupanya." Wanita yang daritadi memotong mawar itu akhirnya berbicara dan memandangi Sakura. Rambut birunya yang pendek dengan hiasan bunga origami di pinggir rambutnya membuat wanita itu terlihat cantik dan dewasa.

"Ayahku seorang _florist_, dia mengajariku banyak hal."

"Benarkah?" Wanita itu tersenyum dan memandangi salah satu mawar di depannya.

"Hehehe begitulah. Ayahku pernah bilang bahwa mawar itu adalah lambang cinta yang paling baik. Terlihat-"

"Indah dan memukau, namun ketika dijelajahi akan terasa menyakitkan dan menimbulkan kesedihan." Perkataan wanita itu melanjutkan kalimat Sakura. Dia menghela nafas singkat dan tersenyum kembali ke arah gadis berambut merah jambu di sampingnya. "Aku jadi ingin bertemu ayahmu. Ah, namaku Konan. Tukang kebun disini."

"Namaku Sakura. Aku pelayan Sasuke-sama."

"Aku tahu." Konan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya membuat Sakura memandanginya dengan bingung. "Gosipmu beredar dengan cepat." Dia memajukan wajahnya dan berbisik sesuatu di telinga Sakura. "Berusahalah Sakura-chan, taklukkan laki-laki manja itu."

"EH?" Wajah Sakura memerah. Dengan cepat dia menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya. "Kau salah paham Konan-san! I-itu tidak seperti yang digosipkan."

Konan hanya tertawa keras. "Anak muda memang menarik. Iya kan Danzou?" Dia merilik Danzou yang hanya terdiam dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku jadi merindukan Pain. Yap! Selesai."

"Tolong kau bawa bunga mawar itu ke ruang tengah," perintah Danzou kepada Sakura. "Tuan muda Sasuke juga berada disana."

"Baik." Sakura mengambil vas yang berisi bunga mawar berwarna merah darah dari tangan Konan dan segera meninggalkan taman itu setelah memberikan senyuman lebar kepadanya.

'Dimulai lagi hari menyebalkan dengan Sasuke,' batin Sakura dengan sebuah dengusan kesal dari bibirnya. Sudah lebih dari seminggu Sakura bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi dari Uchiha Sasuke. Awalnya terasa sangat berat, apalagi Sasuke sering melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh dan menjurus ke tindakan mesum kepadanya. Tapi toh, seiring waktu sepertinya Sasuke mulai mengurangi frekuensi kenakalannya itu.

Bahkan kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa yang menimpanya. Hebat bukan? Ya! Beruntung sekali dia.

Tapi—

Entah kenapa justru dia bingung melihat sikap Sasuke yang aneh itu. Bukan soal berhenti melakukan kegiatan mesumnya. Pria pantat ayam itu tetap melakukannya dengan para gadis. Apa kata dunia Sasuke berubah menjadi pria suci yang jauh dari hal-hal semacam itu? Tidak mungkin. Hanya saja, kelihatannya dia lebih sering terdiam dan melamun.

Apa dia ada masalah?

"AH!" Sakura menjentikkan jarinya dan berekspresi seolah menemukan jawaban dari soal fisika yang sangat rumit.

Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Hinata. Ya pasti!

Sasuke menyukai Hinata. Tapi menurut pengamatan Sakura, Hinata bukanlah tipe wanita yang menyukai _bad boy_seperti Sasuke. Satu banding tidak terhingga kalau itu terjadi. Lagipula setahu Sakura, Hinata itu sangat menyukai Naruto. Teman bodohnya yang memang benar-benar bodoh itu.

Dulu Sakura sering bertanya-tanya kenapa Hinata yang bak putri khayangan itu bisa menyukai pria seaneh dan sebodoh Naruto. Tapi sekarang, dia mengerti kenapa.

Lebih baik Naruto daripada pria semacam Sasuke yang _playboy_ dan _God of Sex_itu bukan?

"Lebih baik Sasori-senpai sih," ucap Sakura lagi dengan sebuah kekehen kecil. Sasori itu lebih baik daripada mereka berdua. Sangat sopan dan sangat baik, penampilannya juga tidak meragukan. Senyumannya manis dan matanya begitu teduh. Membayangkannya saja bisa membuat Sakura bergerak-gerak aneh di tempat.

"Hei? Kau gila?"

Suara Sasori tidak senyaring itu. Suaranya lebih lembut dan halus. Benar-benar meneduhkan hati.

"Hei gadis aneh."

Bahkan Sasori tidak akan pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu.

"Kau mau aku cium?"

Sasori tidak mungkin berkata seperti itu. Pertanyaan itu lebih pantas diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Eh? Sasuke?

Sakura kembali dari alam sadarnya dan mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri di depannya dengan sedikit membungkuk. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana hitamnya dan wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Sakura saat itu.

Mata Sakura membulat dan mengerjap berkali-kali. "Sudah selesai memikirkanku?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai kecilnya.

Kaki Sakura segera bergerak dengan cepat menciptakan jarak yang cukup di antara mereka. "Kau mengagetkanku!" Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke sosok Sasuke yang hanya berdiri tegap menatapnya.

"Kau melamun di tengah jalan." Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju sebuah kursi putih dengan ukiran klasik. "Kalau tidak ku sadarkan, kau bisa terjun ke beranda depan." Telunjuk putih Sasuke mengarah ke pintu kaca ganda yang tengah terbuka lebar tak jauh dari Sakura.

"Aa.." Sakura hanya mengangguk singkat dan segera meletakkan vas cantik itu di meja tengah.

Jemarinya bergerak pelan menata mawar-mawar itu kembali agar terlihat rapi dan semakin indah. Sesekali mata Emeraldnya melirik sosok majikan mudanya yang tengah duduk sambil meminum kopi tanpa gulanya dengan tenang.

'Tuh kan dia aneh..' Sebuah dengusan kecil terdengar keluar dari mulut Sakura. Setelah dia yakin atas pekerjaannya, dia berdiri sebentar dan menatap sosok Sasuke dengan penasaran. Merasa dirinya diperhatikan, laki-laki raven itupun mengangkat sedikit wajahnya dan membalas tatapan Sakura dengan sebuah seringai kecil di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kalau wajahku ini sempurna," ucap Sasuke pelan sembari meletakkan cangkir kopinya di depan meja kecil di depannya. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya lebih dalam dan menyangga kepalanya yang sedikit miring ke kanan dengan tangan kanannya. "Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu, gadis jelek."

Decihan kecil keluar dari bibir _pink_ Sakura. Kedua mata emerald itu berputar dan kedua tangan gadis itu bertengger sempurna di pinggang rampingnya. "Jangan mulai ya.."

"Kita belum memulai apapun." Sasuke memasang wajah polosnya yang terlihat dibuat-buat. "Apa kau ingin memulai sesuatu, Hm?" Sebelah alisnya terangkat sempurna membuat Sakura reflek menepuk jidatnya yang agak lebar itu.

"Aku dengar akan ada pesta akhir tahun di rumah ini," kata Sakura yang mencoba berbicara agak serius. Sasuke hanya menggumam kata khasnya dan mengangguk sekilas. "Well, apa itu berarti tidak ada libur akhir tahun?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan pelayannya itu. "Kalau kau bekerja saat itu, mungkin itu bisa dihitung sebagai _overtime_. Upahnya berbeda."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya lumayan!" Sakura tersenyum senang dan mata hijau beningnya terlihat berbinar-binar bahagia. Kalau yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar, tentu saja dia tidak perlu repot-repot mencari kerja paruh waktu akhir tahun yang sering dilakukannya selama ini. Lagipula, dilihat dari gajinya, mungkin bayaran _overtime _itu jauh melebihi upah paruh waktu.

"Kau senang sekali.."

"Tentu saja! Aku bisa mendapatkan banyak uang untuk awal tahun kalau yang kau katakan itu benar."

"Kau benar-benar gila uang, gadis aneh."

"Hei! aku tidak gila uang. Dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan gadis aneh!" Sakura memajukan bibirnya dan dahinya mengerut mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang sangat menyinggungnya. "Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku bisa hidup dengan baik."

"Oh.." Sasuke menggumam pelan dan mengambil kembali cangkir kopinya. Dia mengamati permukaan kopi itu dan mengikuti ampas-ampas kopinya berhenti di pinggiran cangkir. "Dengan uang?"

"Yup. Kalau aku mempunyai banyak uang, kurasa itu sudah cukup membuatnya berpikiran bahwa aku hidup dengan baik," sahut Sakura yang memegang dagunya sambil melihat langit-langit ruang tengah yang dihiasi oleh lampu-lampu klasik mewah nan berkilau. "Sejujurnya aku tidak suka melakukan ini."

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya lagi dan meneguk kopinya.

"Menurutmu kehidupan yang baik itu seperti apa?"

"Banyak wanita.."

"Ayolah! Jawab yang serius."

Sasuke mengangkat ujung bibirnya melihat ekspresi kesal Sakura di depannya. Dia memangku cangkirnya dan menatap pemandangan luar yang dapat terlihat dari balik pintu kaca beranda yang terbuka lebar. "Hidup dengan orang-orang yang aku cintai."

Ah, sepertinya Sasuke kerasukan sesuatu. Jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya itu benar-benar tidak terduga dan membuat jantung Sakura terkena serangan mendadak di tempat. Sebenarnya tidak separah itu. Mungkin hanya membuat gadis berambut _pink_ itu menggumam kata 'woaah' dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang sedikit membesar.

"Kau bisa mengucapkan perkataan seperti itu? Tidak kusangka! Hebat!" Sakura berpura-pura memberi sambutan meriah dengan memberikan tepukan tangan yang terlihat sebagai sebuah ejekan sempurna untuk Sasuke.

"Jangan meledekku."

"Aku tidak meledekmu. Kau memang hebat tuan muda tampan!" ucap Sakura lagi diiringi kekehan kecil darinya. "Setidaknya kau tahu hidup bahagia versimu seperti apa. iya kan?"

"Versimu?"

"Hmm.." Sakura memasang pose berpikir agak lama. Wajahnya terlihat serius dan matanya sedikit menyipit. Dia melirik kearah Sasuke dan sebuah cengiran lebar terbentuk di wajahnya. "Aku kalah darimu hehehe.."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dan memandangi Sakura dengan bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Helaan nafas terdengar lagi dari bibir gadis itu. Mungkin kali ini terdengar agak panjang dan sedikit berat. Jemarinya menelusuri lekuk bunga mawar itu kembali dan memainkannya agak lama. "Aku belum menemukan versi hidup baik ku."

"Oh." Hanya sebuah anggukan singkat diberikan oleh Sasuke dan ruangan itu kembali sunyi.

"Hei." Suara Sakura memecah kesunyian itu dan membuat Sasuke kembali fokus dengan kehadiran pelayannya itu. "Kau suka Hinata ya?"

"Bisa kau ulangi pertanyaanmu?"

"Kau suka Hyuuga Hinata ya?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan suara yang lebih dikeraskan.

"Maaf?" Sasuke menyipitkan sebelah matanya dan mencondongkan telinga kirinya ke arah Sakura.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura yang sudah jengkel dengan respon laki-laki jahil itu. "Jangan menguji kesabaranku! Kau-suka-Hyuuga-Hinata kan?"

"Kau dapat info darimana.. Naruto?"

"Er- sudahlah! jawab saja apa susahnya sih. Iya atau tidak?"

"Akan kuhabisi dia."

"Hei!" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menyadari sesuatu dan menatap Sasuke penuh arti, "Tunggu tunggu.. jadi kau suka Hinata? iya kan?"

"Setelah itu aku akan 'menghabisimu'."

"Ayolah Sasuke, Kalau kau jujur kan aku bisa—"

"Meledekku? Tidak."

"Kau ini pikirannya buruk semua ya." Sakura menatap sinis pria berambut raven itu. Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menghela nafas singkat. "Yah mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu. Hinata kan teman dekatku!"

Sasuke meliriknya dan seakan-akan memperhatikan perkataan gadis itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya pelan, "Tidak gratis sih."

"Tidak perlu," ucap Sasuke pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar beranda. "Mustahil dia menyukaiku."

"Makanya kubantu." keluh Sakura yang masih tetap memaksa Sasuke.

"Memang kau apa? Malaikat? Jadi manusia saja jelek."

Perkataan Sasuke langsung membuat ekspresi wajah Sakura berubah masam. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya hingga sebagian gigi rapinya terlihat. "Tolong jangan mengejekku ya."

"Aku berbicara kenyataan." Senyuman menyebalkan menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya lebih dalam di sofa empuk itu dan melirik Sakura. "Aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi."

"Eh kau menyerah? Kenapa?"

"Kau mau tahu?" tanya Sasuke dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jari telunjuknya terangkat dan menunjuk bibir tipisnya. "Cium aku."

Mata Sakura melotot dan memasang ibu jempolnya terbalik di depan Sasuke. "Pergi ke neraka."

"Kemanapun asal bersamamu, _honey_."

Sakura semakin membelalakkan matanya dan memasang ekspresi jijik, "Yaikz! Kenapa kau memanggilku honey!"

"Kau tidak suka aku memanggilmu gadis jelek bukan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"_Honey_ itu lebih buruk!"

"_Darling_?" tawar Sasuke sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dalam mimpimu!" Mata Sakura menyipit memandangi majikannya itu.

"_Baby_?"

"Mati saja kau!" teriak Sakura frustasi.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, "kau mengumpatku."

"Itu pantas untukmu.."

"Ayah.." Sasuke memasang pose memanggil ayahnya. Meskipun dia tahu bahwa ayahnya tidak mungkin mendengar panggilannya itu, toh tetap saja tuan Fugaku sedang berada di dalam rumah. Tidak menutupi kemungkinan bahwa Fugaku tiba-tiba ada disitu dan mendengarnya bukan?

"EH! maaf-maaf!" Sakura berjalan dengan cepat mendekati Sasuke dan berpura-pura memijat bahu Sasuke. Sebuah senyuman kemenangan terlukis di wajah itu. Dia diam sejenak memberi waktu menikmati pijatan pelan dari Sakura yang terkesan asal-asalan itu. Hingga muncul kehadiran yang tak terduga.

"Sasukeeee-kuuun!" teriakan seorang gadis yang cukup nyaring terdengar menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tak lama setelah suara itu terdengar, sosok seorang gadis dengan dandanan serba bermerk muncul dari balik pintu ruang tengah. Rambut coklat _shaggy _pendeknya bergerak melambai seiring langkah agresif-nya mendekati Sasuke.

'Gadis baru?' Sakura hanya bisa melirik gadis itu dan memperhatikannya yang tengah memeluk Sasuke dan menjatuhkan dirinya di pangkuan Sasuke. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk meraih leher laki-laki itu dan kepalanya bersandar di dada bidangnya.

"Ohayou.." Dia tersenyum manis dan menngecup bibir Sasuke sekilas.

"Ohayou."

"Aku merindukanmu Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn, aku juga."

'Ih gombal!' Sakura mendengus kecil dan memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Sudah tidak bisa dihitung berapa gadis yang dia berikan jawaban seperti itu. Sepuluh? Teralu sedikit! Mungkin lima puluh atau bahkan satu Konoha city. Wow!

"Benarkah?" Mata gadis itu terlihat berbinar dan dia mengganti posisi duduknya di pangkuan Sasuke. Kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang Sasuke dan wajahnya menghadap pria itu.

"Tentu saja, Megumi."

"Aku rindu ciumanmu.." Gadis yang ternyata bernama Megumi itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Sasuke perlahan. Tak perlu menunggu lama hingga Sasuke membuatnya menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil yang menggairahkan. Membuat Megumi membuka mulutnya lebih lebar hingga mempertemukan lidah-lidah mereka diiringi desahan yang keluar.

Sakura hanya terpaku melihatnya. Ludahnya sudah tertahan di tengah-tengah kerongkongannya dan sangat susah untuk ditelan. Apalagi setelah ciuman iu terlepas, Sasuke beraksi menjilati dan mengigit kecil daerah di sekitar leher putih Megumi.

Gadis yang mungkin masih berumur empat belas tahun atau lima belas tahun itu mengerang selaras dengan bekas-bekas merah yang ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke. Ah, ingin sekali Sakura menutup telinganya yang mulai memanas itu. Pemandangan di depannya ini teralu vulgar untuk ditonton pagi-pagi.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan dan menatap kearah sosok Sasuke yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya. Bahkan tangannya mulai menembus baju terusan Megumi yang berenda-renda, mengelus punggungnya atau bahkan membuka pengait yang ada disana.

"Kau mau melihatnya sampai habis?" tanya Sasuke pelan ketika matanya menatap Sakura dengan sebuah seringai menggoda di wajahnya. "Atau kau mau ikut?"

"I-itu.. Aku pergi!" Dengan cepat Sakura berbalik dan menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia membukanya dengan terburu-buru dan menutupnya dengan keras. Susah payah dia mengatur nafasnya dan mengelus-elus dadanya perlahan. "Dasar pantat ayam sialan!"

"Kau.."

Sakura segera berbalik ketika dia mendengar suara seorang laki-laki yang khas dengan bariton beratnya. Suara yang terdengar dingin dan begitu menekan. "Selamat pagi, Fugaku-sama," ucap Sakura pelan dan membungkuk hormat ketika Fugaku berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hn, Sasuke di dalam?" Fugaku memandangi Sakura tanpa ekspresi. Mata Onyx-nya begitu kelam dan mampu membuat rasa takut menyerang di hati siapapun. Bahkan keringat dingin akan mengalir di pelipis Sakura.

Oke, Sasuke memang di dalam. Tapi kalian tahu kan? Apa yang tengah dilakukan majikan mudanya itu di dalam ruang tengah dan dia akan membiarkan Fugaku masuk? Apa kau ingin mati muda Sakura?

"I-itu.." Sakura meremas roknya kuat-kuat. Dia memandang kaki Fugaku dengan panik dan otaknya tengah berpikir keras untuk menghasilkan sebuah alasan yang masuk akal dan sangat tepat hingga tuan besarnya itu mengerti. "Tuan muda Sasuke sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama temannya. Saya rasa dia tidak bisa diganggu."

Sebelah alis Fugaku terangkat. Dia memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan mengintrogasi dan penuh kecurigaan. "Tugas?"

"Iya Fugaku-sama," sahut Sakura masih menundukkan wajahnya. "Tu-tuan muda sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok untuk akhir semester yang akan dikumpulkan besok. Jadi saya rasa dia tidak bisa diganggu."

"Hmm.." Fugaku menggumam pelan. Dia sepertinya berpikir mengenai sesuatu dan semoga itu bukan kecurigaannya terhadap alasan Sakura. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau saja."

"Maksud Fugaku-sama?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menandangi Fugaku dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menyuruh Sasuke mengantarkan berkas ini kepada Itachi di rumah sakit," ucap Fugaku lagi sambil memberikan sebuah amplop coklat tua berukuran sedang kepada Sakura. "Kau saja yang mengantarkannya."

"Ba-baik."

"Aku akan menyuruh Haku untuk mengantarmu—"

"Tidak perlu paman." Seseorang menyela perkataan Fugaku dan memperlihatkan sosoknya yang muncul tiba-tiba dari ujung lorong. "Biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya." Orang itu tersenyum manis dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Sakura.

"Sa-sasori.."

"Hn, baiklah," ucap Fugaku menyetujui perkataan Sasori. "Bekerjalah dengan baik." Fugaku menepuk kepala Sakura pelan dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Fugaku yang menepuk kepalanya pelan. Ternyata, laki-laki tua yang kelihatan menyeramkan dan dingin itu tidak separah yang dia kira.

"Kaget?" Sasori tertawa kecil melihat Sakura yang masih mematung sambil memegang bekas tepukan Fugaku di kepalanya. "Fugaku itu bukan dewa neraka Sakura! Dia itu sebenarnya sangat baik."

"Aa.." Sakura mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum.

"Oke, mumpung Sasuke sedang sibuk mengerjakan 'tugas akhir semesternya' sebaiknya kita manfaatkan itu baik-baik," ucap Sasori lagi dan segera menarik lengan Sakura untuk mengikutinya menjauh tanpa menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Shion tengah berjalan ke arah mereka dan ingin menyapa Sakura.

"Ah! Yah dia pergi!" gerutu Shion yang pasrah melihat sosok Sakura dibawa pergi oleh Sasori. "Padahal aku mau minta tolong menyerahkan ini kepada Sasuke-sama." Shion menghela nafas pelan melihat undangan yang ada di tangannya.

Dia mengetuk pintu di depannya dengan pelan dan mendapatkan jawaban untuk masuk. Dengan pelan dia membuka pintu itu dan menemukan sosok Sasuke dengan kemeja yang berantakan duduk di sebuah kursi beserta seorang gadis yang dia kenal sebagai nona Megumi dipangkuan Sasuke.

'Pasti habis itu..' batin Shion ketika melihat baju Megumi juga sedikit berantakan dan peluh keringat menghiasi tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat lemas dan ada rona-rona merah di sekitar wajah dan lehernya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke memandang tajam ke arah Shion.

"Maafkan saya mengganggu Sasuke-sama. Saya hanya ingin memberikan titipan dari keluarga Hyuuga," ucap Shion pelan dan segera menyerahkan sebuah undangan berwarna lavender dan pita emas mengikatnya.

"Undangan Hyuuga?" Sasuke meraih undangan itu dan membukanya. Ternyata itu adalah undangan pesta akhir tahun yang diadakan sehari sebelum pesta tahun baru keluarga Uchiha.

"Ah, aku juga menerima undangan itu!" seru Megumi yang menyadari bahwa undangan itu sama persis dengan undangan yang datang ke rumahnya tadi pagi. "Kau datang Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak."

"Ahh.. masa kau tidak datang? Yah tidak seru deh!" kata Megumi manja dan mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke dengan kedua tangan memeluknya erat.

"Kau boleh pergi." Sasuke melirik Shion yang masih berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Baik Sasuke-sama.."

"Tunggu." Shion berhenti ketika Sasuke memanggilnya lagi. Dia menoleh dan menatap pemuda tampan itu.

"Ya Sasuke-sama?"

"Dimana Sakura?"

"Ah, tadi saya melihatnya pergi bersama dengan Sasori-san," jawab Shion dengan senyuman kecilnya.

"Pergi bersama Sasori? Kemana?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Saya tidak tahu Sasuke-sama."

"Kau boleh pergi." ucap Sasuke sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya dan tak lama sosok Shion telah menghilang di dalam ruangan itu. "Kau tidak pulang Megumi? tanya Sasuke datar dan dia merasakan kepala gadis itu menggeleng kecil dan tak lama getaran kecil terasa di kantong celana kainnya.

Dia meraih _Handphone_ mahalnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

"Pulanglah, aku ada urusan." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya membuat Megumi mau tidak mau ikut berdiri. Dia meninggalkan gadis itu dengan cepat tanpa mengucapkan hal lain lagi.

Yah, itulah Sasuke.

(===)

Mata Emerald Sakura memandangi jalanan yang tampak ramai dari kaca mobil Sasori. Hari ini memang hari minggu dan banyak orang tengah menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan di luar. Tidak seperti Sakura yang selalu bekerja setiap hari demi mengumpulkan banyak uang.

Ya, banyak uang.

Dengan uang-uang itu, dia pasti bisa membuktikan sesuatu. Kepada seseorang yang beranggapan bahwa hidup yang baik adalah mempunyai uang yang banyak. Terkesan serakah bukan? Entah mengapa orang itu beranggap bahwa uang adalah segalanya. Tapi yang jelas dia sangat menyayangi orang itu.

"Hei, jangan melamun." Suara Sasori membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Dia menoleh untuk memandangi sosok laki-laki super manis itu tengah menyupir dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak melamun!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasori lagi. "Kalau kau tidak melamun, harusnya kau sadar kalau kita sudah sampai Sakura-chan." Sasori tertawa kecil ketika Sakura segera melihat kedepan dan menemukan bahwa mobil itu telah terparkir sempurna di parkiran rumah sakit Konoha.

"Err- hehehe.." Dia hanya bisa memberikan kekehan kecil mohon maklum kepada kakak kelasnya itu.

"Sudahlah ayo turun." Sasori membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera disusul oleh Sakura. Mereka berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan mencari kamar yang dihuni oleh Itachi.

"Oh iya! kenapa Sasori-senpai bisa ada di rumah Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang memulai pembicaraan dalam perjalanan mereka menelusuri lorong rumah sakit yang begitu panjang. Terkadang beberapa perawat ataupun dokter-dokter menyapa dan memberikan hormat kepada Sasori alias anak dari pemilik rumah sakit ini.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu jalan. Kau mau kan?" tanya Sasori dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Tapi aku kan sedang kerja."

"Aku sudah bilang Sasuke kok, lagipula setiap hari minggu itu dia pasti keluar. Jadi intinya aku menyelamatkanmu dari kesendirian dan kebosanan. Harusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku," balas Sasori lagi dengan memasang tampang bangga. Sedangkan Sakura hanya berkata 'huuuh' dan tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya Sasuke itu pergi kemana? aku baru sadar kalau setiap hari minggu dia tidak ada dari siang sampai sore."

"Rahasia. Kenapa tidak tanya sendiri?" Pertanyaan Sasori hanya dibalas dengusan kecil dari Sakura. "Kita sampai, kamar 305."

'Jadi ini kamar Itachi. Kira-kira seperti apa ya orangnya?' batin Sakura berdebar-debar. Dia menelan ludahnya yang tertahan di tenggorokan dan menatap pintu itu dengan antusias.

Sasori mengulurkan tangannya dan memutar kenop pintu itu. "Itachi, aku datang!" teriak Sasori yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bersama Sakura. Dia menutup pintu itu pelan dan berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur Itachi yang ada di ruangan sebelah.

Kamar itu begitu besar dengan ruang tamu, kamar mandi dan sebuah ruang santai yang sangat bagus. Bahkan terdapat vas-vas cantik beserta televisi canggih dan aksesoris lainnya yang menunjang kamar pasien VVIP itu.

"Sepertinya dia tidak ada di kamar." Sasori menatap Sakura saat mereka menemukan tempat tidur itu kosong. Di ruangan lainpun tidak ditemukan sosok Itachi. "Tunggulah disini, aku akan menanyakannya kepada perawat."

"Baik." Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di sebuah kursi di dekat tempat tidur. Dia menatap kepergian Sasori dan meneliti ruangan itu dengan seksama. Matanya beralih kearah tumpukan dokumen dan amplop-amplop besar yang ada diatas meja. Laptop mahalnya tengah menyala dan menampilkan diagram-diagram tidak jelas yang Sakura yakini adalah data perusahaan Uchiha.

Bahkan saat sakitpun, dia masih mengurusi pekerjaan. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dan dia tertawa kecil ketika menemukan sebuah foto yang terpigura di dekat berkas-berkas itu. Di foto itu terlihat sosok laki-laki kecil yang mirip dengan Sasuke bersama seorang wanita yang diyakini Sakura sebagai ibu Sasuke.

Satu hal lagi yang Sakura tahu dari Itachi. Pria ini pasti sangat menyayangi keluarganya.

Kreeek~

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka pelan dan ditutup kembali oleh seseorang. "Sudah ketemu Sasori-senpai?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto itu dan menemukan sosok asing yang tengan memandanginya datar.

"Eh-" Mata Sakura membulat melihat sosok itu. Seorang laki-laki tampan dengan kulit yang agak pucat. Tubuhnya agak kurus dan tinggi. Rambut hitamnya terikat kebelakang dan mata onyxnya tajam seperti Fugaku. "Itachi-sama?"

"Siapa kau?"

"Aah!" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Dia membungukkan badannya dalam-dalam. "Saya pelayan pribadi Sasuke-sama. Tuan Fugaku menyuruh saya menyerahkan ini kepada Itachi-sama," ucap Sakura sesopan mungkin sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat kearah Itachi.

Pria itu terdiam sejenak dan mengambil amplop itu. Dia berjalan pelan melewati Sakura dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Sakura menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan berbalik memandangi Itachi. Dia melihat pria itu sedang memeriksa isi dari ampolp yang tadi diberikannya dengan seksama.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia menaruh amplop itu di atas umpukan amplop yang lainnya. Dia menghela nafas singkat dan mata onyx-nya beralih menatap sosok Sakura yang tak jauh darinya. "Namamu?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Itachi tersenyum tipis membuat Sakura merasa senang.

"Sama-sama Itachi-sama."

"Kau sendiri kesini?"

"Tidak saya be- ah arigatou.." Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih saat Itachi menawarkannya sekotak coklat. Dia menerima coklat itu dan memegangnya erat. "Saya bersama Sasori-san. Tadi dia mencari Itachi-sama di luar."

"Oh.." Itachi masih memandangi Sakura dengan mata onyx-nya membuat Sakura sedikit gugup. "Makanlah."

"Ah ba-baik.." ucap Sakura terbata-bata dan mengambil sepotong cokelat berbentuk bulat dari dalam kotak itu. Dia memasukkan cokelat itu ke dalam mulutnya dan pipinya sedikit merona. "Enak.."

"Makanlah yang banyak."

"Iya."

"Duduklah," perintah Itachi sambil menunjuk kursi yang berada di dekatnya. Sakura mengangguk kecil dan segera duduk di kursi itu. "Sudah beberapa lama kau kenal dengan Sasori?"

"Hm, hampir satu bulan. Kenapa Itachi-sama?"

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Sakura. Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. "Menurutmu dia bagaimana?"

"Dia orang yang baik, ramah dan menyenangkan."

Sakura bisa melihat sebuah senyuman aneh di wajah Itachi.

"Jangan teralu percaya kepadanya."

"Eh?" Sakura menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan menatap Itachi heran. "Kenapa?"

"Aku yang mengenalnya dari kecil saja belum bisa mempercayai orang itu sepenuhnya." Itachi menghela nafas dan kembali menatap Sakura. "Tidak ada orang yang baik sepenuhnya. Bahkan polisi pun bisa saja berbuat jahat."

"Saya mengerti." Sakura masih tidak mengerti perkataan Itachi, tapi tetap saja dia mengangguk dan berusaha untuk menyimak kalimat itu baik-baik. "Tapi, kenapa Itachi-sama menasehati saya seperti itu?"

"Kau pelayan adikku kan?"

"Be-benar.."

"Selama ini adikku tak pernah menerima seorang wanita menjadi pelayan pribadinya." Itachi tersenyum saat mengucapkan itu. Pandangannya berubah menjadi penuh arti dan membuat Sakura tak percaya.

"Itu berarti, kau adalah orang yang spesial untuk adikku."

"Sa-sa.."

"Sakura-chan! Aku ti- eh Itachi!" Kemunculan Sasori menghentikan perkataan Sakura. Laki-laki berambut merah itu mendekati mereka dan meninju lengan Itachi pelan. "Kau darimana saja? Aku capek bertanya kepada perawat-perawat centil itu."

"Aku dari ruangan dokter untuk meminjam mesin fax-nya."

"Oh, aku kira kau sedang menggoda para perawat di luar sana."

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Kau sudah kenal dengan Sakura-chan?" tanya Sasori sambil menunjuk Sakura. Itachi mengangguk kecil dan mendapatkan tinju kecil lagi dari sahabatnya itu. "Kalian bicara apa saja selama aku tidak ada?"

"Pembicaraan biasa, iya kan Sakura?"

"I-iya.." jawab Sakura pelan melirik Itachi. Pria itu menatapnya tajam dan kembali bercengkerama dengan Sasori. Seakan-akan dia adalah seorang sahabat yang tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mempercayai sahabatnya sendiri.

Jadi, apa mungkin bahwa Sasori tidak bisa dipercaya?

Memangnya Sasori itu kenapa? Padahal bagi Sakura, Sasori itu sangat baik dan selalu datang disaat yang tepat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Ini semakin rumit Sakura. Ya, semakin rumit!

(===)

"Kau, sudah menerima undanganku?" Sasuke melirik sekilas orang yang tengah menanyainya itu. Dia sedang menikmati kopi tanpa gulanya yang telah dia pesan beberapa menit yang lalu di kafe ini. Satu jam yang lalu dia menerima pesan singkat dari seorang gadis untuk bertemu disebuah kafe.

Sebenarnya Sasuke bukanlah seorang pria yang mudah untuk bertemu seorang wanita saat dirinya sedang malas. Namun gadis ini adalah seorang Hyuuga. Lebih tepatnya Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang gadis berparas cantik dan sikap anggunnya, seorang gadis spesial yang mengisi ruang kosong di hati Sasuke sejak dulu kala.

Memang dia berbohong pada Sakura tadi saat mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tidak menyukai gadis di hadapannya ini. Sudah beberapa tahun ini dia berusaha untuk melupakannya. Ya sejak dia mengetahui bahwa Hinata menyukai sahabat baiknya Naruto.

Namun entah mengapa semakin dia ingin melupakan, semakin besar dia menginginkan gadis ini.

"Hn, sudah."

"Kau akan datang, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam. Dia menaruh cangkir kopi itu di atas meja dan memandangi pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh jendela bening di sampingnya. "Tidak."

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata pelan. Dia meremas roknya perlahan di bawah meja. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk dan bola matanya sedikit bergetar. "Kau masih membenciku?"

Sasuke tertawa dipaksakan dan membuatnya terdengar seperti sebuah dengusan. "Sejak kapan aku membencimu?"

"Ma-maafkan aku.." guman Hinata pelan.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf padaku!" Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang agak tinggi dan menatap Hinata dengan tajam membuat gadis itu terkejut dengan gumpalan air mata yang tertahan di ujung matanya.

Dahi Sasuke mengerut dan dia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak membencimu Hinata. Percayalah padaku dan jangan meminta maaf seperti tadi." Kali ini dia mengucapkannya dengan nada selembut mungkin.

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah." Hinata memberanikan diri menatap mata Onyx itu. "Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu itu, Sasuke."

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan." Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya lebih dalam ke sofa panjang kafe itu. "Kau tidak menyukaiku. Itu hakmu, aku tidak bisa menyuruhmu untuk membalas perasaanku."

"Aku mengerti," ucap Hinata pelan. Tangannya masih sibuk meremas-remas roknya demi menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto?"

"A-aku.." Rona merah menghiasi wajah Hinata, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis dan cantik. Andai saja wajah itu merona akibat Sasuke bukan karena pria berambut kuning itu. Sasuke sangat iri kepada Naruto, keiriannya bisa menyaingi tinggi dari Fuji-san. Ya, kira-kira seperti itu.

"Aku belum bisa berterus terang kepada Naruto-kun."

Bahkan Naruto mendapat embel -kun dari gadis itu.

"Sepertinya Naruto tidak menyukaiku."

Bodoh sekali sahabatnya itu. Menolak gadis yang menolak cinta Sasuke? Sepertinya Naruto ingin dibakar saja.

"Kau belum menanyakannya, jangan membuat spekulasi sendiri." Sasuke hanya merespon datar dan kembali meminum kopinya.

"Umm.. tapi Naruto sepertinya menyukai Sakura-taichou. Aku tidak bisa menyaingi taichou."

'Sakura?' Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Sakura dan Hinata itu tidak bisa dibandingkan. Mereka merupakan kedua gadis yang sangat berbeda. Yang satu bagaikan singa betina, yang satu bagaikan kucing persia. Mempunyai daya tarik masing-masing dan kelemahan yang berbeda.

"Seandainya kau ditolak..." Sasuke menghentikan aktivitas minumnya. "Kau harus tahu bahwa aku selalu ada untukmu."

"Sa-sasuke.."

"Meskipun kau menolakku. Aku akan berusaha untuk tetap melindungimu." Mata Onyx itu memandang lurus kearah mata lavender Hinata.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Dan tidak ada batasan waktu. itu berlaku selamanya." Hinata tertawa kecil mendegar perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya. Meskipun Sasuke terlihat sebagai orang yang acuh dan tak peduli dengan siapapun, sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang paling hangat dan baik yang pernah Hinata kenal.

Sasuke adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah Hinata kenal. Andai saja Hinata bisa mengubah cintanya untuk Sasuke. Sayang sekali takdir sudah membuatnya untuk terpikat pada pesona teman masa kecil mereka yang satu lagi. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Bagaimana kabar Taichou?"

"Maksudmu Sakura?" Sasuke mendapatkan anggukkan kecil dari Hinata. "Dia baik-baik saja."

"Aku tahu Taichou bisa mengatasimu," ucap Hinata dengan tawa kecilnya. "Jangan teralu mengerjainya, Sasuke. Sakura-taichou itu orang yang sangat baik dan hidupnya sudah cukup penuh penderitaan."

"Seperti sinetron?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyuman sinis miliknya.

"Aku serius. Kau tahu kenapa Sakura-taichou itu berusaha mengumpulkan banyak uang?"

"Hn?"

Hinata mengaduk-aduk teh herbalnya dengan pelan. "Itu karena ibunya meninggalkan dia bersama ayahnya waktu kecil demi menjadi orang kaya."

"Oh.." Sasuke hanya ber'oh' ria dan menatap Hinata yang masih mengaduk-aduk teh nya.

"Dan ibu Sakura-taichou berjanji akan mengambil taichou dari ayahnya saat hidupnya lebih baik daripada mereka." Tangan Hinata berhenti mengaduk tehnya. "Kau masih dekat dengan Sasori kan?"

"Siapa yang bisa melupakan orang menyebalkan itu?"

Hinata tersenyum kecil dan menatap dalam-dalam mata Onyx itu. "Kau tahu kalau ayah Sasori menikah lagi?" Pertanyaan Hinata dibalas dengan anggukkan kecil Sasuke. "Ibu tiri Sasori itu adalah Ibu Sakura-taichou."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan gadis di depannya ini. Jadi Sasori adalah kakak tiri Sakura?

"Apa Sakura tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Tidak. Aku mengetahui ini secara tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan ayahku dengan tuan Akasuna." Hinata mengambil cangkir teh nya dan meneguk isinya dengan pelan. "Jujur, aku kuatir dengan Sakura-taichou setelah ini."

"Ada apa?"

"I-ibu Sakura-taichou berencana mengambil taichou saat akhir tahun nanti. Kau tahu kan Sasori itu seperti apa? Aku.." Perkataan Hinata terhenti. Dia terlihat berpikir sejenak sembari melihat wajah pemuda tampan di depannya. "A-aku kuatir kalau Sakura-taichou tinggal bersama dengan Sasori nanti. Sasori itu..."

"Aku tahu Hinata," ucap Sasuke pelan. Dia menutup kedua matanya dan bibirnya tertarik sedikit membuat seringai aneh.

(===)

"_Arigatou_, Sasori-senpai!" Sakura tersenyum lebar ketika dia telah turun dari mobil Sasori dan memandangi sosok itu dari jendela mobil yang terbuka.

"Sama-sama," balas Sasori dengan senyuman ramahnya. "Ah, minggu depan kau ada acara?"

"Umm.. kurasa aku harus membantu persiapan pesta keluarga Uchiha. Kenapa?"

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, hanya ingin mengajakmu keluar. Anggap saja kencan."

"Eh?" Wajah Sakura terlihat merona akibat perkataan Sasori barusan. "I-itu aku.."

"Hahahaha.. tenang saja. Aku tahu! Aku akan mencari waktu lain! Dan kuharap kau tidak menolakku saat itu," ucap Sasori sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sakura tertawa melihat kelakuan Sasori. "Iya iya."

"Kau terlihat cantik kalau tertawa, Sakura-chan."

Pujian itu sukses membuat wajah sang gadis berambut merah muda itu semakin memerah dan salah tingkah.

"Aku pergi ya, sampai jumpa.."

"Ya, sampai jumpa. Hati-hati." Sakura tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kearah Sasori yang segera memacu mobilnya keluar dari _drop out_ rumah keluarga Uchiha. "Yosh! Ayo kerja lagi Sakura!"

Tangan Sakura terkepal erat dan dia meninju udara dengan semangat. Dengan senyuman yang masih terlukis di wajahnya dia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan riang. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa majikan mudanya tengah mengamatinya dari jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Sebuah senyuman sinis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Iblis bertopeng Malaikat."

.

.

.

.

.

_Handphone_ Sasori berbunyi di dalam mobilnya. Dengan malas dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil Handphone-nya yang terletak di atas _dashboard_. Tanpa memandangi tulisan di layarnya, dia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo? Ah.. rupanya kau ya." Sasori tersenyum sendiri ketika mendengar suara di seberang handphone-nya. "Hm, besok malam? Baiklah, di hotel seperti biasa?"

Dia menggerakkan mobilnya untuk berbelok memasuki parkir bawah tanah sebuah klub malam. "Aku mengerti. Tentu saja aku mencintaimu." Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan sempurna, dia mematikan mobilnya dan turun dari kendaraan roda empat itu sambil memberantakan rambutnya yang tadi tertata rapi.

"Sampai jumpa besok, sayang." Sasori mematikan panggilan itu dan tersenyum manis saat beberapa gadis dengan pakaian seksinya menyambut Sasori di depan pintu masuk klub. "Selamat malam, _ladies._" Dia merangkul para gadis itu mendekati tubuhnya dan bahkan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat kepada mereka.

"Kau darimana saja, Sasori-kun?" tanya salah seorang gadis dengan nada manja. Dia bahkan dengan berani membuka kancing atas kemeja pria berambut merah itu.

"Aku? aku menghabiskan waktu bersama seorang gadis."

"Uhh.." Semua gadis itu memasang wajah tidak suka. "Apa dia gadis yang cantik?"

"Tidak secantik dirimu..." rayu Sasori lagi sambil tersenyum manis. "Tapi dia gadis yang menarik."

"Kau bilang apa Sasori-kun?"

"Ah tidak tidak, ayo bersenang-senang," ajak Sasori yang membawa mereka masuk ke dalam klub lebih dalam. Mengambil duduk di sebuah sofa yang terletak di pojok ruangan dan menerima segelas minuman dari para gadis itu.

Dia menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya sejenak dengan sebuah senyuman liciknya.

Haruno Sakura. Adik tirinya dan adik kelasnya. Gadis yang menarik baginya dan sebentar lagi pasti akan jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

"Kau tidak melayani tamumu?" tanya Sasori kepada gadis cantik yang tengah sibuk menciumi lehernya.

"Tidak. Kurasa malam ini aku sudah terjerat dengan pesona iblis sepertimu." Dia menunjuk hidung Sasori dan kemudian turun menelusuri bibir pemuda itu. Tanpa segan dilumatnya bibir menawan itu dan mengecap segala yang bisa dia rasakan. Setelah itu, dia merasakan kelembutan bibir itu menyentuh leher jenjangnya. Merasakan bagaimana bibir itu mengecup kulitnya, menjilatinya dan bahkan saat bibir itu membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis seperti sekarang.

"Aku memang seorang iblis.."

To be Continued

A/N : Woaaaaah! Chapter 5 Update! Maaf telah lama menunggu. Tolong dimaklumi karena tugas Aki itu adalah nukang =_= bahkan saat ini Aki lagi dalam proses buat hiasan taman setinggi 2 meter dan sepanjang 4 meter dari bambu demi UAS. #pingsan

Oke! Terima kasih atas semua masukan dan dorongan dari kalian! Reviewer maupun Reader seperti kalian membuat Aki jadi tidak tega untuk menelantarkan fic ini!

Sekali lagi terima kasih ^^

Kalau ada apa-apa silahkan PM dan wall Facebook Aki saja.

Review nyo?


	6. Chapter 6

Servant

By : AkinaYuki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate M

Warning AU, OOC dan tidak ada hal-hal berbau lemon untuk chapter ini.

**Author's Note :** Maaf! Hanya itu yang bisa Aki ucapkan saat ini. Sekali lagi Aki meminta maaf karena telah mentelantarkan fic-fic Aki akibat kesibukan lain. Mohon pengertiannya =_= disaat sibuk dan kelelahan, ide dan minat untuk mengetik langsung hilang seketika, hahahaha.

Terima kasih atas semua review yang ada, bahkan disaat Aki tidak mengupdate fic ini, tetap saja ada yang mereview. #nangislebey. Baiklah tanpa banyak bacot lagi, silahkan membaca!

(===)

"Hhh…" Kedua tangan mulus itu terangkat sempurna dan tertarik keatas. Matanya tertutup rapat dan hembusan nafas berat keluar dari mulutnya. Pinggangnya terlihat bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan dalam tempo yang lambat. Dan tak beberapa lama dia membuka matanya, menatap plafon kelas yang berwarna putih keabu-abuan dengan malas.

Hari terakhir masuk sekolah benar-benar membuatnya menjadi pemalas saat ini. Guru yang mengajarpun hanya berceramah tidak jelas dan menjelaskan materi-materi persiapan untuk semester mendatang.

Beginilah kalau kau berada di kelas akselerasi. Guru-guru tak pernah meragukan nilaimu dan selalu menuntut untuk jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Harga dirimu dipertaruhkan di kelas ini. Nilai memburuk, silahkan angat kaki dari kelas ini.

"Hei.."

Sebuah suara tak asing mengalihkan pandangannya dari abu-abu itu menuju ke sebuah wajah seorang laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di samping bangkunya. Rambut nanasnya dan mata sipitnya membuatnya sangat mudah dikenali sebagai ciri khas seorang Nara.

"Ada apa Shika?"

Dia menguap sejenak dan menggaruk-garuk rambutnya dengan malas. "Kau tak mau melihat pengumuman nilai ujian musim dingin?"

"Nanti saja, kakiku sedang malas."

"Tidak seperti biasanya, kau sakit Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru yang kini duduk di pinggiran meja Sakura. "Wajahmu pucat."

"Oh? Benarkah?" tanya Sakura balik dan memegang kedua pipinya pelan. "Suhu tubuhku sedikit menghangat hari ini. Mungkin sedang beradaptasi."

"Mungkin."

"Lalu, kau sudah melihatnya? Bagaimana nilaimu?"

"Begitulah.."

"Indah seperti biasanya?" tebak Sakura sambil menatap Shikamaru dengan sinis. "Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa lulus dari sekolah, wajahku akan tua seperti nenek-nenek." Sakura memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal dan meluruskan kedua tangannya ke depan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Selama dua tahun ini posisiku sebagai penerima beasiswa selalu terancam gara-gara dirimu. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya sama sekali?"

"Oh, tak perlu kau pikirkan. Aku menolak beasiswa itu setiap semester."

"Kau menginjak harga diriku."

"Jangan berlebihan," ucap Shikamaru pelan dan tersenyum kecil. "Lebih baik kau lihat hasil ujianmu."

"Baiklah baiklah.." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dengan malas dan merenggangkan badannya sekali lagi. "Oh ya Shika, sampai bertemu tahun depan."

"Hm? Sampai bertemu." Shikamaru mengangguk kecil dan memperhatikan sosok Sakura yang keluar dari kelas mereka. Dia diam sejenak dan menguap kecil kembali. "Di kelas yang berbeda."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lorong sekolah di lantai dua begitu ramai dan sesak. Tentunya itu akibat sebuah papan besar yang berisi hasil ujian musim dingin para siswa yang ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan. Beberapa siswa terlihat bahagia dan berteriak gembira, ada juga yang memasang raut kecewa dan cemas menanti omelan orang tua saat mereka pulang nanti.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap papan pengumuman itu dengan datar. Tak ada yang berubah sama sekali sejak dahulu kala. Shikamaru Nara dengan otak super jeniusnya selalu menempati urutan pertama dan dirinya berada di posisi kedua.

Mata emeraldnya beralih menuju barisan nama yang agak jauh dari deretan namanya. Mencari nama Ino yang berada di peringkat 62 dan Naruto Uzumaki yang berada di urutan 97. Kenapa kecerdasan anak bodoh itu tidak meningkat sedikitpun?

Dan Uchiha Sasuke berada di peringkat—

"Satu!" Sakura berteriak kencang ketika dia melihat nama Uchiha Sasuke berada di peringkat satu dalam deretan kelas reguler. "Memang tidak bisa diremehkan."

"Ohayou _Forehead_!" Panggilan nista selalu menghantui hidup Sakura terdengar kali ini. Pemilik suara itu tengah berjalan mendekatinya dan tersenyum lebar seperti biasa.

"Ohayou _Pig_," balas Sakura sinis dan melirik gadis itu. Tak lupa dia juga menyapa Deidara yang ternyata berada di belakang Ino. "Selamat naik dua tingkat."

"_Thanks!_ Dan selamat menjadi peringkat dua lagi." Ino memperlihatkan cengiran menyebalkannya membuat Sakura hanya mendengus kesal. Gadis berambut pirang itu tahu betul bahwa Sakura sangat benci dengan julukan peringkat dua itu. "Ayolah, peringkat dua di kelas akselerasi itu menakjubkan!"

"Tidak semenakjubkan Shikamaru."

"Itu mengerikan bukan menakjubkan," balas Ino cepat dan memainkan matanya dengan dramatis. "Kejeniusan tanpa sebab adalah hal paling mengerikan."

"Jangan mengarang pepatah yang tidak benar."

"Aku setuju," sahut Deidara menganggukkan kepalanya. Terkadang adiknya suka sekali membuat pepatah atau peribahasa yang sebenarnya tidak dipahaminya.

"Hei! Menjawab seluruh soal dengan benar tanpa cacat padahal selalu tertidur dalam kelas itu disebut menakjubkan? Itu mengerikan Sakura! Itu sama sekali bukan ciri manusia hidup!"

"Shikamaru makan, bernafas, berkembang dan tumbuh. Itu ciri manusia hidup."

"Eh lihat!" Jari telunjuk Ino teracung dan menunjuk sebuah tulisan yang ada di papan pengumuman tersebut.

"Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan," ucap Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya dan melirik kearah Sakura.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, Ino!"

"Hei ini serius! Coba lihat ini! Mulai semester depan, Nara Shikamaru keluar dari kelas akselerasi."

"APA!? jangan bercanda!" Sakura berteriak lumayan keras dan segera menyusul Ino mendekati tulisan kecil yang berada di pojok bawah papan pengumuman itu. Dibacanya tulisan itu dengan lekat. "Nara Shikamaru dipindahkan ke kelas reguler mulai semester depan dan sebagai gantinya akan direkrut seorang murid dari kelas dua reguler untuk masuk ke dalam kelas akselerasi. Pengumuman selanjutnya akan dipasang saat awal semester baru.."

"Selamat berlibur dan tahun baru. Kau belum membaca itu juga," lanjut Ino santai dan segera dibalas pelototan tajam dari Sakura. "Hei! Jangan memandangiku seperti itu. Pindah ke kelas reguler bukan berarti mati!"

"Yah, setidaknya sainganmu berkurang Sakura." Deidara mengangkat kedua bahunya dan memandangi gadis berambut pink itu mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Atau justru kepindahan Shikamaru itu akan membawa masalah untukmu.."

Sakura menatap Deidara penuh arti seakan mengatakan 'Kau tahu kan apa pikiranku?'

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Deidara menghela nafas dan menunjuk nama Uchiha Sasuke yang berada di deretan pertama kelas reguler. "Orang itu adalah calon pengganti Shikamaru. Berani taruhan?" tanya Deidara dengan sebuah cengiran manis miliknya.

"Oh? Tidak terima kasih _niichan._ Aku juga berpikiran hal yang sama." Ino menggeleng pelan dan melirik Sakura dengan cemas. "_Well_ Sakura, sepertinya kau harus bersiap-siap."

"Argh! Kenapa dia harus pintar sih?" Sakura berteriak frustasi dan menjambak rambutnya dengan pelan. Dia menggerutu tidak karuan dan berhenti seketika membuat Ino dan Deidara mengerutkan dahi melihat tingkat teman mereka yang satu itu. "Bagaimana dengan Hyuuga Neji? atau yuuga Hinata? Nilai mereka kan juga bagus."

"Tidak sesempurna Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Ino dan Deidara bersamaan membuat Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Hei gadis aneh."

Sakura berbalik menghadap sumber suara yang sangat dikenalinya itu. Matanya menyipit dan bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. "Apa?" Dia membalas sapaan itu dengan nada yang dibuat sesinis mungkin.

"Ekspresi apa itu?"

"Ini namanya ekspresi reflek terhadap sesuatu yang dibenci," terang Sakura sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau semakin galak hari ini. Pacarmu mengeluh soal dada mu yang kecil?" Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sakura semakin mengerutkan alisnya dan menggeleng pelan. "Dan kau belum menyapa majikanmu hari ini."

"Selamat pagi tuan muda tampan, kau puas?"

"Aku bukan laki-laki yang puas hanya dengan kata-kata." Akhirnya sebuah seringai kecil yang selalu terbentuk di wajah lelaki itu keluar juga. Dia maju perlahan mendekati Sakura dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas sebelum semua mata menyadari kehadiran pria tampan yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Kaki Sakura bergerak secara reflek untuk mengambil beberapa langkah menjauh dari pemuda berambut aneh tersebut. Dia memegang bibirnya dan menatap kesal kearah Sasuke. "Kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal-hal aneh!?"

"Mencium adalah hal yang wajar di dunia ini." Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan senyuman menyebalkannya -bagi Sakura- dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah papan pengumuman hasil ujian tersebut. Tak beberapa lama sebuah decihan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. "Sudah kuduga tidak ada yang berubah."

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan menghinaku!" ucap Sakura sebal sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Dia tahu kalau perkataan Sasuke barusan tentu saja menyangkut peringkat dua miliknya yang tidak pernah berubah sejak masuk ke sekolah ini.

Sementara Sakura telah mengerutkan dahinya dan menyipitkan matanya sesipit mungkin. Sasuke hanya melihatnya dengan sebuah kerutan di dahi yang sama dengan gadis rambut merah muda itu. "Hei, kau salah minum obat?"

"Untuk apa aku minum obat, aku tidak sakit!"

"Hn, aku tahu. Tapi kewarasanmu mulai menipis nona," sahut Sasuke lagi dengan nada yang mulai terlihat kesal.

"Dan sebaiknya kau jangan menghinaku karena aku tetap berada di peringkat dua."

"Siapa yang ingin menghinamu?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti. "Oh, apa kau ini sebenarnya sedang memamerkan peringkat dua mu secara tidak langsung?"

"Apa maksdumu?"

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis peringkat dua."

"Ka-"

"Sudahlah Sakura." Akhirnya seorang gadis yang telah terlupakan kehadirannya selama beberapa menit mulai angkat bicara. Dia berusaha menarik lengan sahabatnya dan mengajaknya pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. Namun sepertinya kekuatan Sakura telah meningkat drastis hingga gadis berambut pirang itu tak mampu menggerakkannya se-senti pun. "Kumohon?"

"Berikan aku alasan baik kenapa aku harus mengalah darinya?"

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya dan sedikit menarik ujung bibir tipis itu hingga membentuk sebuah cengiran ragu. "Karena kau bekerja di rumahnya?"

Mata Sakura menyipit dan dia mendengus kesal. Jawaban yang sangat tepat dilontarkan oleh sahabat dekatnya sungguh ingin memaki dirinya sendiri.

Sial Sakura.

"Baik." Sakura mundur selangkah dan terlihat memandangi Sasuke langsung ke arah matanya. Sedangkan pria itu tetap bertahan dengan senyuman sinisnya yang sangat menjengkelkan. Dia mengangkat kedua alisnya sedikit tinggi dengan tatapan meremehkan ke arah Sakura yang tentu saja lebih pendek darinya.

"Sepulang sekolah kau harus ke kelasku," perintah Sasuke tanpa peduli bahwa saat itu Sakura sedang kesal kepadanya. Hei? bahkan dia tidak tahu kenapa gadis berambut pink itu tiba-tiba marah dan kesal kepadanya.

"Te-"

Dalam beberapa detik, Sakura merasa sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya dengan cepat. meski sekilas tapi dia tahu bahwa saat itu dirinya sedang diberikan sebuah ciuman dari pria yang berdiri di depannya. Kalian tahu siapa kan? Tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ciuman perpisahan." Sasuke menjawabnya enteng dan berlalu begitu saja dari pandangan Sakura. Sementara Ino dan Deidara hanya terdiam dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ja-jadi hubunganmu dengan Sasuke itu seperti itu?" ucap Ino tak percaya dan melirik Deidara begitupula sebaliknya. "Wooh.." Ino hanya bergumam tak jelas. Entah itu menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang terpukau, kagum atau justru berpikir 'ini keren'.

"Kalau kau berpikir ini akan menjadi gosip yang bagus, kau akan mati." Sakura melirik Ino tajam membuat gadis itu sedikit meringis dan mengibas-kibaskan tangannya pelan. Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya menghela nafas dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke papan pengumuman. Meneliti apapun yang menurutnya menarik dan menemukan nama seseorang yang dekatnya dalam beberapa hari ini.

"Oh Sasori-senpai ternyata pintar juga."

"Siapa?" tanya Deidara yang kini berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Sasori-senpai, ternyata seperti dugaanku." Deidara mengangguk ringan. "Deidara-senpai bukannya selalu bersama Sasori-senpai?"

Deidara terdiam sejenak. "Ya, secara dia adalah ketua dan aku adalah wakilnya. Tentu saja kami dekat."

"Menurutmu Sasori-senpai itu orang yang seperti apa?"

"Apa ya?" Lelaki berambut pirang panjang itu terlihat berpikir. "Kalau kubilang dia biasa, kurasa dia tidak biasa. Kalau kubilang dia baik, dia juga tidak terlalu baik. Terkadang dia bisa menjadi seseorang yang tidak kau kenal."

"Hah? Penjelasan macam apa itu?" Dahi Sakura berkerut mendengar perkataan Deidara sedangkan lelaki yang model rambutnya hampir menyerupai Ino itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya pasrah.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti sebelum mengetahuinya sendiri." Sakura melihat Deidara sekilas, perkataan senpainya itu hampir mirip dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kakak Sasuke waktu itu. Sasori bisa menjadi seseorang yang tidak dikenali. Apa jangan-jangan Sasori itu berkepribadian ganda?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau panitia dekorasi _Bounenkai_ kan? Hari ini ada pertemuan khusus antara ketua panitia dengan bagian dekorasi." Deidara tersenyum tipis dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari Sakura. "Eh, tapi kan tadi Sasuke menyuruhmu menemuinya saat pulang nanti."

Sakura mendongak dengan mata yang membulat, perkataan Deidara tadi menyadarkannya mengenai perintah majikan mudanya. "Ah, sial!" Dia menggerutu pelan dan memasang wajah kesal.

Deidara tertawa kecil, ditepuknya pundak gadis itu pelan dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sakura. "Urusan _Bounenkai_, biar aku yang urus."

"Ah, arigatou Senpai!" ucap Sakura senang dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Saat kau memanggilku senpai, entah mengapa aku merasa dipermalukan."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Sakura memandangi senpainya dengan bingung.

"Tentu saja dia malu Sakura," sahut Ino yang mulai terdengar suaranya lagi. Entah tadi dia habis menghilang kemana dan sekarang ratu gosip itu telah kembali di antara mereka berdua. "Secara kalian berdua itu sama-sama kelas tiga sekarang dan kau memanggilnya senpai, _niichan _pasti merasa sudah sangat tua!"

Ino menyeringai kecil dan melirik kakaknya dengan penuh tatapan mengejek. Sementara Deidara mengerutkan dahinya dan memaksakan diri untuk ikut tersenyum. "Sialan kau, _Imouto_."

"Kau juga sialan_, niichan_," balas Ino tak mau kalah. "Jadi teringat sesuatu! Sebentar lagi pergantian tahun dan kalian akan lulus. Aku akan sendirian dong." Dengan cepat Ino merubah ekspresi wajahnya. "Kenapa kau harus masuk kelas akselerasi sih, Sakura?"

"_Well_, setidaknya di saat kami tidak ada nanti kan masih ada-"

"Naruto? Kau gila?" Ino melotot dan membuka mulutnya berlebihan. Sakura hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain seakan tidak peduli dengan ekspresi buatan itu. Bagaimana bisa Ino mengetahui nama yang akan disebutnya? Temannya ini memang hebat.

"Baiklah baiklah, kurasa Shikamaru akan menemanimu," sahut Deidara tak mau kalah dari Sakura yang kini menahan tawa membayangkan Ino dan Shikamaru bersama. Semua orang di sekolah ini tahu bahwa mereka berdua itu sangat tidak akur. Dan lihat ekspresi Ino saat ini!

"Kalian menyuruhku bersama dengan mahkluk mengerikan yang tidak memiliki ciri mahkluk hidup itu?"

"Iya, dia teman masa kecilmu bukan sih?"

"Oh, sekali lagi. Shikamaru bernafas, tumbuh, makan dan berkembang. Dia memiliki ciri mahkluk hidup pada umumnya," tambah Sakura dengan menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya. Ino hanya menggerakkan matanya dramatis dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pelan.

"Yang pasti aku tidak akan mendekatinya."

"Terserah kau saja _Pig_." Sakura tertawa kecil dan melirik jam tangannya. Alis sebelah kirinya terangkat dan dia memandang sekitarnya. Murid-murid mulai berkurang dan lorong kelas mulai terlihat sepi. Dialihkan bola mata Jade-nya kearah Deidara dan Ino. "Hei, lima menit lagi kalian harus masuk kelas. Kalian tidak mau kena hukuman dariku kan?"

Dengan cepat Ino dan Deidara berlari meninggalkan Sakura menuju kelas mereka yang letaknya agak jauh dari papan pengumuman itu. Di samping ancaman Sakura tadi, hari ini mereka berdua mendapat kelas yang diajar oleh guru-guru galak tanpa ampun. Orochimaru-sensei dan Ibiki-sensei.

"Sial!"

(===)

"Sekian pelajaran hari ini dan sampai jumpa tahun depan anak-anak." Kurenai-sensei tersenyum lembut kearah murid-muridnya dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas itu dengan langkah anggun setelah semua murid memberikan salam perpisahan secara serempak.

Tak perlu waktu lama hingga kelas itu kini terisi oleh beberapa siswa yang dapat dihitung oleh jari. Entah mereka masih membicarakan sesuatu yang agaknya penting, malas pulang ke rumah seperti biasanya atau mungkin menunggu seseorang seperti yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Sasuke saat ini.

_Earphone _putih miliknya masih terpasang manis di telinganya dan kedua matanya masih tertutup rapat. Sesekali angin siang hari menerpa wajah tampannya dan memainkan helaian-helaian rambutnya yang halus.

Pulang lebih cepat memang menyenangkan. Dia mendapatkan waktu luang lebih dari hari biasanya dan bisa bersantai tanpai harus memikirkan tugas-tugas yang sebenarnya dapat dikerjakan dalam waktu singkat mengingat kemampuan otaknya yang jenius.

Lalu, ada juga yang dia benci dari pulang lebih awal ini.

"Tch!" Dengan kasar Sasuke menarik earphone-nya dari kedua telinganya dan mengambil _I-phone_ yang ada di saku celananya. Dari tadi bunyi ringtone pesan singkat dan beberapa panggilan telepon mengganggu musik yang dia dengar.

Ditatapnya datar layar _I-phone_ nya dan menemukan beberapa SMS serta pemberitahuan panggilan tak terjawab dari teman wanitanya seperti Karin, Megumi, Tayuya dan beberapa yang lain. Bahkan ada beberapa nomor tak jelas yang sama sekali dia tidak kenal.

"Mengganggu." Tanpa ragu, Sasuke mematikan _I-phone_nya dan melihat jam tangan mahalnya. "Lama sekali." Jemari-jemari panjang di tangan kanannya bergerak seirama mengetuk-ketuk meja di depannya hingga membuat nada yang beraturan selama beberapa detik. Tak lama, terdengar langkah kaki mendekati kelasnya, disusul suara pintu kelas yang digeser keras dan suara tarikan nafas tak beraturan dari seorang gadis.

Sasuke memandangi sosok itu dan menyeringai kecil. Akhirnya yang ditunggu sudah datang, pelayan pribadi kesayangannya yang akan mengisi waktu luangnya kali ini. "Kemari." Dia menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyuruh gadis berambut pink itu mendekatinya.

Ditatapnya mata Jade jernih gadis itu saat sudah berada di depannya. Dengan gaya seorang Uchiha dia berdiri dan mendahuluinya. "Bawa tasku."

Sasuke bisa merasakan bahwa gadis itu masih terdiam dan memandanginya. "Kita akan pulang?"

"Kau sudah makan siang, Sakura?" Tanpa peduli pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura, dia tetap berjalan pelan keluar dari kelas.

Sakura segera mengambil tas hitam Sasuke, mendekapnya dan agak berlari kecil untuk menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berada di luar kelas. "Belum, tapi setelah ini aku ada pertemuan."

"Kita akan makan siang di luar kali ini." Lagi-lagi dia tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sakura. Dengan seenaknya dia memutuskan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ah, wajar kan? Sakura adalah pelayan pribadi yang diwajibkan untuk mengurusinya selama dia masih dibayar.

"Tapi setelah ini aku harus rapat untuk malam tahun baru!" sahut Sakura yang tidak mau kalah.

"Telat makan itu tidak baik." Sasuke tetap melanjutkan perkataannya dan kini dia berjalan menuruni tangga sekolah. Dia dapat dengan jelas mendengar gadis itu menggerutu pelan dan mendengus kecil di belakangnya.

"Terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku, Tuan muda tampan! Tapi aku harus rapat sekarang, kau bisa kan makan siang bersama orang lain dan aku juga akan dapat makan siang saat rapat nanti." Sakura berusaha mengucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan agar tuan mudanya itu mau mengerti. Dan sepertinya dia berhasil!

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan terdengar tawa kecil dari mulutnya. Lebih menyerupai tawa yang ditahan dengan sedikit nada merendahkan di dalamnya. Sakura reflek ikut berhenti dan sedikit melangkah mundur menyadari keanehan yang ada pada sikap Sasuke.

"Kau lupa lagi, Sakura." Sasuke menoleh ke belakang tepat untuk melihat lurus ke arah Sakura dengan mata onyx-nya yang dingin. "Kau adalah pelayanku, bukan pelayan mereka. Dan kau dibayar atas itu. Jadi aku tidak perlu memberitahumu siapa yang harus kau prioritaskan bukan?"

Tanpa sadar Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya hingga sebelah ujung bibir Sasuke sedikit tertarik.

"Bagus." Kaki panjang Sasuke kembali bergerak dan menuruni tangga lagi. Namun, saat kaki itu hampir menyentuh lantai koridor sekolah, tiba-tiba dia berhenti hingga Sakura yang tadinya sedang sibuk mengirimkan pesan kepada Deidara lewat handphone-nya pun menabrak punggungnya yang lebar.

Sakura meringis sambil mengelus dahinya yang lumayan lebar itu. Mulutnya mulai terbuka, bersiap untuk memarahi tuan mudanya. Namun, tak ada sepatah patahpun yang keluar dari bibirnya ketika dia melihat arah pandangan Sasuke saat itu.

Dua sosok yang tengah bercanda dan tertawa lebar tengah bersiap untuk keluar dari Sekolah. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan satunya lagi berambut lavender. Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih terdiam. Sepertinya dia terjebak di dalam sesuatu yang harusnya bukan urusannya. Bagaimana dia harus merespon sekarang? Haruskan dia menunggu Sasuke yang hanya terdiam dan mematung? Tapi, dia juga tidak berani untuk menegur Sasuke saat ini.

"Ah! Sakura-chan!" Suara nyaring Naruto terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang kini melambai semangat kearahnya. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga Naruto berlari kecil menuju tempatnya berdiri saat ini disusul Hinata yang hanya berjalan biasa. "Kau juga pulang lebih awal hari ini? Tidak ikut rapat?"

"Er- tidak." Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan melirik Hinata. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan menyapanya. "Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, kenapa peringkatmu dalam ujian tahun ini hanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya seperti itu?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku sudah berjuang keras."

"Aku tahu, selamat atas kenaikan peringkatmu," balas Sakura dengan senyum memaklumi. Yah, setidaknya usahanya mengajar Naruto membuahkan hasil yang lumayan. "Dan selamat atas nilai-nilaimu, Hinata!"

"A-arigatou Taichou. Selamat atas nilai Taichou yang menakjubkan." Hinata tersenyum lembut dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit di depan Sakura. "Selamat untuk peringkat satumu, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Jadi Kalian tidak ada acara?" Mata Aquamarine itu menatap Sakura dan Sasuke dengan penuh arti. "Aku dan Hinata sebenarnya ingin ke Konoha Land, kalau kalian tidak ada acara, bagaimana kalau ikut kami saja?"

"Sebenar-"

"Tidak ada." Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura dengan nadanya yang khas. Sedangkan Sakura yang kalimatnya telah terhenti hanya melirik Sasuke dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

'Bukannya tadi dia memaksaku makan siang bersamanya?'

"Bagus! Ini pasti menyenangkan!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum sangat lebar hingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian, ah tentunya tidak lupa Hyuuga Hinata yang daritadi hanya bisa tersenyum manis.

Tanpa disadari, Naruto menarik lengan Sakura dan memaksa agar gadis berambut merah muda itu mengikutinya menuju tempat parkir mobil pribadi tuan muda Namikaze itu. "Hei! Kenapa kau menarikku seperti ini?"

Naruto sedikit mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu sembari melirik Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya bersama Hinata. "Sudahlah, kita biarkan mereka bisa bersenang-senang berdua hari ini. Kau mau membantuku kan, Sakura-chan?"

"Ta-tapi.." Pelan-pelan Sakura mencoba melirik ke arah Sasuke. Oh sial! lelaki itu tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya dan sepertinya dia sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus. "Kelihatannya Sasuke sedang marah," bisik Sakura.

"Setiap hari wajahnya memang seperti itu, Sakura-chan." Naruto tetap membalasnya dalam sebuah bisikan pelan dan Sasuke mulai mengerutkan dahinya ketika menyadari bahwa sahabat dekatnya sedang berbisik-bisikan tidak jelas bersama pelayan pribadinya tepat di hadapannya sambil melirik ke arahnya sesekali.

"Ehem.." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah dehaman yang agak berat supaya mereka segera berhenti melakukan hal yang dianggapnya mengganggu. Dan untungnya kedua orang itu sigap menyadari dan menoleh dengan cepat.

"Lebih baik kalian ikut mobilku saja ya?" tawar Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dia menekan tombol di gantungan kunci mobilnya dan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sebuah mobil sedan mewah mengeluarkan bunyi penanda bahwa kunci telah dinon-aktifkan. "Silahkan Sakura-chan!" Naruto membuka pintu paling depan mobilnya dan tersenyum manis kearah Sakura.

"Terima ka- aduh!" Sakura merasa lengannya ditarik paksa oleh seseorang agar tidak masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Sambil meringis dia melirik orang yang menarik lengannya dan memandanginya dengan mata menyipit.

"Dia duduk bersamaku di belakang." Sasuke lagi-lagi menarik lengan Sakura dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi belakang bersamanya. Dengan satu kali ayunan keras dia menutup pintu mobil itu dan melirik ke arah Naruto yang tengah menoleh ke belakang dari kursi supir. "Kenapa kau masih melihat kebelakang? Cepat jalan."

Naruto hanya bisa mendengus kecil dan menoleh kearah Hinata yang sudah mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di sampingnya. "Pasang sabuk pengaman yang erat ya, Hinata-chan!" Gadis pemalu itu hanya mengangguk kecil disertai sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"Dia sudah bisa memakai sabuk pengaman dengan benar, cepat jalan Dobe!"

Naruto dan Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan sinis ketika mendengar perintah tuan muda Uchiha itu. Tanpa menunggu perintah Sasuke untuk ketiga kalinya, Naruto menjalankan mobilnya menuju Konoha Land.

Bisa dikatakan perjalanan yang tidak mengenakkan bagi Sakura dan Naruto, karena sepertinya dari tadi sang Uchiha muda itu mengeluarkan aura-aura yang tidak mengenakkan untuk mereka berdua.

Entah dia tidak suka dengan acara ini atau mungkin dia sedang menahan perasaan cemburu.

'Dasar Sasuke!'

(===)

Dia menghisap cairan manis dengan sedikit rasa asam itu sekali lagi dan mengulanginya terus menerus dalam beberapa menit sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Pandangannya menuju wahana-wahana menarik yang mengeluarkan suara khas dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di depannya dengan wajah bahagia serta penuh semangat.

Dijauhkannya bibir mungilnya dari sedotan berwarna kuning itu dan menghela nafas panjang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang sedang dia duduki.

'Ini buruk!'

Bola matanya bergerak pelan ke arah kiri untuk melihat sosok lelaki yang tengah duduk di sampingnya sambil menutup kedua matanya. Kulitnya terlihat lebih putih akibat terkena sinar matahari yang begitu terik, rambut ravennya terlihat bercahaya dan sedikit bergerak karena angin sepoi yang berhembus dan lagi-lagi alisnya bertaut akibat mendengar sebuah suara yang mengganggunya.

"Berhenti menghela nafas berkali-kali, Sakura." Laki-laki itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suara membuat gadis yang duduk disebelahnya kembali ke aktivitas awal, meminum es lemon-nya.

"Behenti menghisapnya kalau minumanmu sudah habis." Sakura berhenti menghisap minumannya yang memang hanya tersisa es batu dengan sedikit sisa-sisa lemon di dalamnya. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang lagi dan lagi.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti menghela nafas." Akhirnya lelaki itu membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah sumber pengganggu tidur siangnya saat ini.

"Sepertinya dari tadi kau marah-marah terus!"

"Ya, karena dirimu," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Dia mengambil botol air mineral yang ada di sebelah kirinya dan meminumnya dengan cepat dalam sekali tegukkan.

"Aku rasa bukan, ini pasti karena Hinata dan Naruto." Sakura menggerak-gerakan gelas lemon tea-nya yang terbuat dari sterofoam dalam pola lingkaran. "Kau masih menyukainya kan?" Sebuah senyuman menggoda terlukis jelas di wajah Sakura saat gadis itu menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan penuh arti.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, gadis jelek."

"Ah, aku yakin kau pasti masih menyukainya," ucap Sakura tak mau kalah. "Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan gadis jelek!"

"Memang kau jelek, kau menyuruhku untuk berbuat dosa dengan berbohong?"

Mata Sakura menyipit dan dia mendecih kecil. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, tuan." Sakura lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya dan memandangi langit biru yang terlukis jelas di angkasa. "Padahal Naruto sedang membantumu mendekati Hinata saat ini. Harusnya kau memanfaatkan kesempatan yang diberikan oleh temanmu!"

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat mendengar perkataan Sakura. Tentu saja dia sadar kalau sahabatnya yang bodoh dan ceroboh itu sedang berusaha memberikan kesempatan kepadanya untuk mendekati Hinata. Tapi, apa Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa justru itu akan menyakiti Hinata?

Gadis itu menyukai pemuda berambut pirang itu. Baginya pergi berdua dengan Naruto ke tempat semacam ini adalah sebuah kesempatan yang baik. Dan kenapa tadi dia berkata bahwa dia tidak punya acara lalu menyutujui untuk ikut bersama mereka?

Ini di luar kendalinya. Untuk sesaat dia merasa cemburu dan tidak ingin membiarkan Hinata berduaan dengan Naruto. Lalu, justru sekarang dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya duduk berdua di bangku panjang ini bersama dengan pelayan pribadinya yang notabene gadis tidak normal.

"Hei Tuan!"

"Hn?"

"Apa perlu aku mengajak Naruto ke wahana lain supaya kau bisa berduaan dengan Hinata?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk dan dia mendengar gadis itu menghela nafasnya lagi. "Berhentilah meng-"

"Iya iya aku tahu! Tapi aku sedang sedih."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau menghela nafas karena sedih?"

"Hum.. ini pertama kali aku ke Konoha Land dan aku hanya bisa duduk diam disini. Ah, menyedihkan," keluh Sakura. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandangi orang-orang yang lewat di depannya. "Aku kasihan sekali ya."

"Tanpa itu pun kau memang patut dikasihani."

Sakura mendengus dan menggumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku gadis itu.

"Kau boleh memainkan semua wahana ini."

"Eh? sungguh? Aku boleh main?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Dia terlihat bersemangat dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Hn, asal kau duduk di pangkuanku dan menciumku." Sebuah seringai licik terpampang jelas diwajah Sasuke saat ini.

"Kau gila? Ini tempat umum! Semua orang bisa melihatku!"

"Aku tahu."

Mata Sakura menyipit, "Kau pasti sengaja kan?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau main, terserah." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya ringan dan menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman di bangku itu. Dia melirik Sakura yang tengah berpikir keras sambil melihat ke arah gelas lemon tea-nya.

Dalam beberapa detik, Sakura akhirnya bangkit dan membuang gelas itu ke tempat sampah. "Baiklah! Tapi kau harus janji kalau aku boleh memainkan semua wahana itu tanpa terkecuali dan kau tidak boleh melarangku atau menyuruhku untuk duduk di bangku ini seperti orang depresi! Setuju?"

"Setuju."

Sakura menelan ludahnya yang tertahan di tenggorokkan. Dia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan memandangi lelaki itu sudah mempersiapkan pangkuannya dengan sebuah seringai tipis di wajahnya. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, melihat orang-orang yang sepertinya tak memperhatikan mereka.

Didudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Sasuke sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Mata Jade-nya masih melirik ke sekitar mengawasi siapa tahu ada yang sedang melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Mereka tidak mengenali kita."

Sakura memandangi Sasuke dengan sinis. Kenapa lelaki ini bisa dengan santainya berkata dan menyuruhnya melakukan hal memalukan yang tak senonoh?

"Berciuman bukan hal yang senonoh." Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sakura, Sasuke berbicara pelan tetap dengan seringai kebanggaannya. Kedua lengannya bergerak cepat untuk merengkuh pinggang Sakura agar gadis berambut merah muda itu semakin dekat dengannya.

Wajah Sakura semakin mendekat. Dia mulai menutup matanya terpaksa dan memajukan bibirnya. Jujur saja, melihat hal itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke geli terhadap pelayannya ini. Sepertinya Sakura memang gadis yang polos, lihat dia! Memulai ciuman dengan gaya jaman dahulu. Memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Aroma shampo _Stawberry_ bercampur parfum _candy_ tercium jelas di hidung Sasuke ketika gadis itu semakin mempersempit jaraknya. Sasuke menutup matanya, menghirup aroma manis itu lebih dalam dan tanpa disadarinya dia menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Sakura.

Bau itu membuatnya nyaman dan melupakan emosinya yang daritadi memenuhi kepalanya. Kedua tangannya semakin merangkul erat dan pucuk hidungnya mulai bergerak menuju daerah leher Sakura. Sedangkan gadis itu membuka matanya terkejut dan melirik kepala Sasuke tengah berada tepat di daerah lehernya.

Sakura bisa merasakan ketika hidung Sasuke menyentuh lehernya yang tidak tertutupi kerah kemejanya. Terkadang bibir lembab pria itu ikut menyentuh kulitnya dan jemari panjang Sasuke sedikit menyingkap kerah seragam Sakura agar dia dapat mengeksplorasi lebih.

"Apa yang ka-"

"Baumu enak."

Dahi Sakura tertekuk, majikannya berkata bahwa baunya enak? dia disamakan dengan makanan?

Wajah Sasuke kini turun menuju daerah dada Sakura. Meletakkan kepalanya di antara kedua benda lembut dan menonjol di balik seragam rapi gadis itu. Lelaki itu menggerakkan kepalanya pelan dan menikmati sensai lembut yang tercipta seperti bantal tidurnya yang nyaman.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura mulai kesal dengan tingkah mesum Sasuke.

"Ternyata ukuranmu lumayan."

"Tentu saja! Jangan mere- Hentikan!" Kedua tangan Sakura berusaha menjauhkan Sasuke dari dadanya hingga pemuda itu mendongak dan menatap lurus kearah kedua matanya.

"Kau menyukai Naruto?"

"Hah?" Kedua alis Sakura terangkat, kenapa lelaki ini tiba-tiba bertanya hal itu. "Tidak, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman saja. Kenapa?"

"Hinata menyukainya." Sasuke berkata pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sakura.

"Oh."

"Aku masih belum menerima kenapa Hinata tidak memilihku." Sakura mendelik ke arah lain, dia sadar saat ini dia terjebak dalam topik yang sangat berbahaya dan sensitif. Intinya, dia harus pintar dalam merespon perkataan Sasuke setelah ini.

Tak beberapa lama, gadis itu merasakan bahwa Sasuke menyadarkan kepalanya lagi di dadanya. "Bahkan dia tidak memilihku meski tahu Naruto tidak menyukainya." Sakura hanya diam, dia tidak harus berkata apa dan memberikan jawaban yang pas atas dilema Sasuke saat itu. "Ini menyedihkan."

"Tapi setidaknya kau tidak pantas untuk dikasihan," ucap Sakura seadanya. Sasuke terdiam dan membiarkan bunyi keramaian taman bermain itu mengisi kesunyian yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

"Ehem..ehem.." Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar terdengar di dekat mereka berdua. Membuat Sasuke mendongak dan Sakura yang menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Ternyata Naruto tengah berdiri di samping kursi dengan pandangan kesal beserta Hinata di belakangnya. Gadis itu hanya melihat kearah mereka dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. "Sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang sendiri ya."

"Hn? Bukannya kalian sama saja?" tanya Sasuke balik dengan santai. Dia masih tetap dalam posisi yang sama. Kepalanya masih bersender indah di dada Sakura dan kedua tangannya masih merangkul erat pinggang gadis itu.

Bermain-main dengan sahabat karibnya sesekali juga tidak masalah pikirnya. Sasuke sedikit menyeringai kecil ketika pikiran untuk membuat Naruto kesal tersirat di benaknya.

"Ah kau tahu?" Telapak tangan Sasuke kini menempel di salah satu dada Sakura dan digerakkan jemari-jemarinya dalam gerakan meremas yang pelan. "Dada gadis jelek ini mirip bantal tidurku."

Dan saat itu juga, wajah tiga orang sahabatnya memerah seketika. Ckckck, Uchiha Sasuke memang senang membuat sensasi.

(===)

Sakura melangkah dengan sedikit malas ketika dia sudah sampai di depan toko bunganya. Setelah bermain seharian dengan Naruto -tanpa ijin Sasuke- dan itu membuat Sasuke menghukumnya dengan memberikannya tugas-tugas tak masuk akal. Kini saatnya dia bersantai dengan badan yang sudah mencapai limitnya itu.

Dengan pelan dia membuka pintu kaca tokonya dan membuat _furin_ yang tergantung di pintu itu berbunyi. "_Tadaima_.."

"_Okaeri_!" Sakura yang tengah berjalan sembari membuka mantelnya terhenti seketika. Suara yang membalas sapaannya itu tidak terdengar seperti suara ayahnya. Justru suara itu lebih mirip dengan suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. "Hari yang melelahkan ya, Sakura-chan?"

Mata Jade itu membulat. "Sa-sasori-senpai?" Dia membuang mantelnya di sofa tamu yang ada di toko dan mendekati pria _baby face_ itu dengan tak percaya. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum sangat manis seperti biasa dan memutar kursi bar yang didudukinya hingga badannya menghadap tepat ke arah gadis merah muda itu. "Kenapa senpai bisa disini?"

"Hanya main dan aku ada waktu luang," jawab Sasori sekenanya masih dengan senyumannya. Sakura menatapnya heran dan belum puas dengan jawaban itu. Masalahnya, Sakura tak pernah melihat kehadiran Sasori selama ini di tokonya dan tiba-tiba di suatu malam, laki-laki itu ada dan menyapanya.

Tak lama, sesosok laki-laki dewasa yang dikenal sebagai ayah Sakura muncul dari balik pintu _counter_ dengan membawa nampan yang berisi secangkir teh karamel hangat dan beberapa kue kecil yang menggugah selera.

"Ah, sudah pulang Sakura?" Ayah Sakura tersenyum lembut ke arah anaknya dan meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja. Dia melihat anaknya mengangguk kecil dan melonggarkan dasi sekolahnya. "Kau sudah kenal dengan teman ayah?"

"Sejak kapan ayah berteman dengan Sasori-senpai?"

"Kira-kira dua minggu yang lalu, aku dikenalkan oleh ibuku." Sasori menyahuti pertanyaan Sakura dan memutar kembali kursinya kembali ke posisi awal. "Ibuku sangat dekat dengan Ojita-san."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ayah punya sahabat wanita." Sakura melirik ayahnya dan mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di samping Sasori.

"Hm.. ya, karena ayah belum sempat memberitahumu." Ojita tertawa canggung dan melihat Sasori tengah meniup pelan teh karamelnya. "Apa kau mau dibuatkan sesuatu?"

"Um.. tidak."

"Baiklah. Kebetulan kau sudah pulang. Tolong jaga toko sebentar ya. Ayah mau membeli beberapa pita di toko biasa," ucap Ojita lagi. Dia memakai mantel coklat tuanya dan menatap anak gadisnya yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Serahkan padaku."

Ojita tersenyum lembut. "Maaf Sasori, kutinggal sebentar."

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya dari cangkir tehnya. "Tidak apa-apa paman, hati-hati di jalan. Aku akan menjaga toko bersama Sakura-chan."

"Terima kasih banyak, kalau begitu Ayah pergi sebentar." Sebuah usapan lembut terasa di pucuk kepala Sakura dan tak lama bunyi _furin i_tu terdengar lagi, menandakan bahwa ayah Sakura sudah pergi dari toko.

"Tadi kau tidak datang saat rapat_Bounenkai_." Sasori memulai percakapan lagi setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Maafkan aku, tadi Sasuke menggeretku ke tempat lain." Sakura menghela nafasnya dan merentangankan kedua tangannya kedepan di atas meja. "Kami pergi ke taman bermain bersama Naruto dan Hinata, tapi Sasuke tidak mengijinkanku bermain satu wahana-pun. Menyebalkan!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya.." Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Bahkan dia menyuruhku melakukan tugas yang tidak masuk akal ketika sampai di rumahnya."

Laki-laki berambut merah itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan meminum teh-nya lagi. "Lain kali aku bisa membawamu ke sana dan tentunya kau boleh bermain sepuasmu."

"Ah terdengar menyenangkan."

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan memilih untuk diam. Kelopak matanya sudah terasa berat dan rasa perih mulai menjalar di permukaan matanya bila dia berusaha membuka lebih lebar. Hari ini memang terasa melelahkan, apalagi memikirkan perasaan Sasuke kepada Hinata. Sebenarnya ini bukan urusannya. Tapi dia pernah mendengar dari Naruto kalau Sasuke menyukai Hinata dari kelas tiga sekolah dasar.

"Memangnya apa yang menarik dari Hinata?"

Sasori menoleh heran mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang tiba-tiba. Pandangan gadis itu seperti sedang menerawang dan tidak fokus.

"Kenapa Sasuke bisa menyukai Hinata sampai seperti itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasori yang kini mulai konsentrasi kepada sosok Sakura. Dia meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya yang ada di atas meja. Posisinya saat ini sudah sangat pas untuk melihat raut wajah gadis itu yang tengah dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Itu tidak mungkin, kurasa yang namanya cinta itu tidak ada."

Pupil mata Sasori sedikit melebar mendengar perkataan Sakura. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa gadis seperti Sakura dapat mengatakan kalimat seperti itu.

"Buktinya ibuku meninggalkan ayahku demi uang. Jadi yang namanya cinta itu omong kosong."

Sasori menyeringai kecil, "Kau iri dengan Hinata?"

"Iri," jawab Sakura singkat dengan nada yang semakin rendah. Matanya sudah tertutup dan kedua tangannya telah terlipat di atas meja sebagai alas untuk kepalanya.

"Sakura-chan? Kau tidur?" Sasori bertanya dengan nada pelan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kirinya di depan wajah gadis itu dan dia tidak mendapatkan respon yang berarti. "Aa.. kau sudah tertidur rupanya."

Sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah pemuda manis itu. Dalam beberapa menit dia tetap di posisinya dan memperhatikan wajah gadis di depannya yang sedang tertidur. Tak beberapa lama terdengar nada ringtone _handphone_ dari saku kemeja Sakura.

Gadis berambut pink itu tidak bergerak dan sama sekali tidak terusik dengan nada yang cukup aneh itu hingga Sasori mengambil _handphone_ itu dari dalam sakunya dan melihat nama yang tercantum di layar.

Sasuke Uchiha calling.

Tanpa ragu-ragu Sasori menekan tombol hijau di _handphone_itu dan mendengarkan suara pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Hei gadis jelek!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan gadis jelek, Sasuke?"

Sasori menyeringai kecil ketika dia tak mendengar sesuatu sebagai balasan pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau yang menjawabnya?"

"Karena Sakura-chan sedang tidur," jawab Sasori dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Dijulurkan tangan kirinya untuk bermain-main dengan anak rambut Sakura yang terasa halus di jarinya. "Di sebelahku."

"Jangan berbohong."

Sasori tertawa kecil. "Kalau aku berbohong, tidak mungkin aku yang menjawab telepon ini bukan?"

Sasuke lagi-lagi terdiam.

"Kau tahu? Tadi dia berkata bahwa dia iri dengan cintamu kepada Hinata." Sasori menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Sakura untuk meraih tehnya kembali. Meneguknya sedikit dan merilik Sakura dari sudut matanya. "Katanya cinta itu omong kosong. Kasihan sekali bukan?"

Kali ini tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sepotong kue kering berbentuk bulat yang ada di sebelah cangkir tehnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku merusak hubungan kalian agar Sakura tidak iri dengan cintamu itu? Sebagai kakaknya tercinta, tentu aku harus melindungi adikku tersayang bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan berpikir kau bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan Hinata." Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sasori lagi-lagi tertawa kecil.

"Hinata gadis yang cantik, tapi dia bukan tipeku. Lagipula, aku lebih tertarik dengan pelayanmu ini." Sasori menggigit kecil kue itu dan mengunyahnya pelan. "Kau sudah pernah menciumnya Sasuke?"

"Apa bibirnya terasa lembut?" Sasori menaruh sisa kue itu kembali ke tempatnya dan menyentuh bibir Sakura pelan. Ditekannya sedikit hingga membuat gadis itu agak bergerak kecil. "Aa.. bibirnya memang lembut. Lalu bagaimana rasanya? Manis?"

Setelah menyentuh bibir itu, dia kembali menyentuh keramik dingin cangkir tehnya. Mengangkat cangkir itu dari atas meja dan meminum isinya seteguk. "Manis."

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan padanya, katakan padanya bahwa besok dia harus datang jam 4 pagi! Dan aku tidak akan memaafkannya meski telat hanya sedetikpun."

"Baiklah, akan ku-" Sebelah alis Sasori terangkat ketika dia mendengar nada pemberitahuan bahwa panggilan itu terputus. "Dasar pencemburu."

Tanpa perasaan bersalah, Sasori memasukkan kembali_handphone_Sakura ke dalam kemeja gadis itu.

"Sasori-senpai?" Gadis itu rupanya terbangun akibat merasakan gerakan Sasori di dekatnya. Dia menguap lebar dan menggaruk-garuk daerah sekitar matanya. "Maaf aku ketiduran."

"Tidak apa-apa." Sasori tersenyum manis dan mengusap kepala Sakura pelan. "Ah tunggu, ada sesuatu di pipimu. Biar aku lihat." Ibu jari Sasori berpindah di ujung bibir Sakura, mengusapnya pelan seiring wajahnya yang semakin mendekat. Lelaki itu memasang tampang serius seakan dia sedang berkonsentrasi menghapus noda yang ada di wajah gadis itu hingga akhirnya dia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura yang tadi telah dipegangnya itu.

Hanya sekilas dan kecupan singkat itu segera berakhir. Diperhatkannya raut wajah Sakura yang kini berubah drastis disertai rona-rona merah di pipinya dan sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya, "Aku berbohong."

"A-aku.." Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku mau ke toilet!" Gadis itu berjalan cepat menuju pintu belakang _counter_ dan menghilang dari pandangan Sasori. Sementara, lelaki yang mencuri kesempatan itu hanya menyeringai kecil dan menghabiskan teh karamelnya.

Dia menghapus sisa teh yang ada di ujung bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya dan menjilatnya pelan.

"Ternyata memang manis."

TBC

Author Note lagi : Terima kasih atas semua review dan respon kalian atas fic ini! Yah, meski fic ini rasanya hampir tenggelam dalam jaman #apasih , tapi Aki akan berusaha menamatkan fic ini~

Kalau boleh jujur, hm... entah mengapa Aki gak tega membuat adegan anu anu SasuSaku di fic ini =_= kasihan Sasoriiiii TT^TT #plaaak TAPI! untuk chapter depan akan ada adegan anu2 dan perkembangan yang sangat penting untuk cerita ini XD jadi bersabar yaaaaa~

Baiklah, terima kasih lagi atas semuanya! Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!


	7. Chapter 7

Servant

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Servant by Akinayuki

Warning OOC and AU

Rated M

Author's Note : Er- apa ya... Aki tidak tahu harus berkata apa.. hahahahaha.. baiklah, Aki minta maaf dan silahkan membaca chapter ini ya ^^

**Chapter 7**

Gadis itu berjalan dengan linglung di lorong yang masih gelap, kepalanya terasa pusing dan sangat sulit untuk bernapas seperti biasa. Tangan kanannya terus menopang tubuhnya di dinding agar dia tetap bisa berjalan menuju kamar majikan mudanya.

Sebenarnya, keadaannya saat ini tidak separah yang kalian bayangkan. Wajahnya memang pucat, tapi tidak teralu pucat. Ini hanya gejala-gejala awal flu dan dia tahu itu. Sebelum berangkat menuju rumah terkutuk ini –hanya untuk Uchiha Sasuke- dia sudah meminum dua butir obat flu dan sakit kepala dengan baik. Hanya saja, kedua obat itu masih sangat lambat untuk menunjukkan reaksinya.

Dengan sekali tarikan nafas yang agak panjang. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha melangkah seperti biasa. Hanya belasan langkah lagi dia akan sampai di depan pintu kamar lelaki paling egois dan brengsek yang pernah dia temui seumur hidup.

Setidaknya dia bisa sedikit merasa lega karena sekolah telah berakhir hingga tahun depan dan yang perlu dia cemaskan hanya urusan acara malam tahun baru sekolah. Hingga kini dia belum pernah menghadiri rapat panitia yang diadakan Sasori. Ah—apa Sasori akan memarahinya habis-habisan?

'Tidak.'

Dia menggeleng pelan. Sasori tahu kondisinya yang sibuk menghadapi Sasuke, bahkan setiap bertemu Sasori akan bertanya mengenai kegiatannya bersama Sasuke seperti tadi malam...

Gadis itu berhenti melangkah membuat rambut merah mudanya sedikit bergoyang. Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat pucat kini dihiasi sedikit rona merah yang semakin lama semakin menggelap.

Dia ingat, sangat ingat. Sasori mencium bibirnya kemarin malam, di toko, saat dia terbangun dari tidur singkatnya.

'Tunggu dulu...'

Dia mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Meski dia senang, tetap saja dia merasa heran kenapa Sasori mencium bibirnya? Apa dia iseng? Atau jangan-jangan.. pemuda berambut merah itu menyukai dirinya?

'Kau teralu percaya diri Sakura..'

Dengan tawa kecil yang dipaksakan, dia kembali berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke. Memeriksa seragam pelayannya dan bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu kamar itu dengan keras.

"Tuan Muda, ini aku!"

Tak perlu menunggu lama hingga dia mendengar balasan dari dalam kamar itu.

"Masuklah.."

Dia menghela nafas, suara wanita. Bisakah tuan mudanya ini menghabiskan malam sendirian tanpa ditemani oleh wanita? Oke, setidaknya dia tahu ini bukan suara Karin.

Dengan pelan dan berhati-hati, dia membuka pintu kamar majikan mudanya. Mata Emeraldnya berusaha menangkap keadaan sekitar yang gelap gulita. "Permisi?" Dia menekan tombol lampu yang berada di sebelah pintu dengan ragu-ragu dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Saat itu, tepat tak jauh darinya. Seorang gadis yang sangat dia kenal telah berdiri dari sofa empuknya dan memandang Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman lembut. "Ohayou, Kaichou."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Dia memandangi sosok itu sedikit lebih lama dan beberapa pertanyaan berputar-putar di dalam ruang kosong yang ada di otaknya. Ragu-ragu dia membalas sapaan itu, "o-ohayou..." Sakura mengatur nafasnya. Satu tarikan nafas yang singkat dan dia berjalan mendekati gadis yang dia kenal sebagai teman dan anggota komite displin sekolah.

"Hinata.." Gadis berambut indigo itu masih memandanginya dengan wajah ramah. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, kedua matanya bergerak menjelajahi beberapa titik di lantai kamar Sasuke. "T-tadi malam, Sasuke-kun meneleponku. Katanya ada hal penting yang ingin dia bicarakan." Gadis itu masih menundukkan kepalanya dan tak berani menatap wajah Sakura. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sakura yang tidak tahu apa-apa menjadi semakin curiga.

"Lalu?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"L-lalu.. saat aku sampai di kamarnya. Ternyata, Sasuke-kun m-mabuk."

"Dan?" Kedua mata Sakura menyipit. Awas saja kalau Sasuke berani meniduri temannya yang baik ini.

"Uhm.. a-aku, aku merawatnya sampai dia tertidur."

Sakura tetap memandangi Hinata dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Kalau hanya itu, kenapa kau susah sekali mengatakannya padaku? "

"Dia... menciumku.." gumam Hinata sangat pelan. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk dan kedua jari telunjuknya semakin tertaut satu sama lain.

Sakura tidak mendengar perkataan Hinata dengan jelas. Dia memicingkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Apa?"

"D-dia menciumku. Menciumku di bibir."

"..." Sakura terdiam lagi, dia kembali pada posisi awal. Berdiri tegap dan memandangi Hinata dengan mata Emeraldnya yang bulat. "Aku tak mengerti.."

"Hm?" Hinata mendongak menatap Sakura. Dia juga tak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Kaichou-nya.

"Ah- tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya.. kau menyukai Naruto, tapi kau terlihat senang dicium oleh Sasuke." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tempat tidur king size yang ada di kamar itu. Dia bisa melihat Sasuke tengah tertidur pulas disana. "Tiba-tiba aku berpikir, jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya menyukai Sasuke."

"A-ah! Itu.."

"Atau jangan-jangan kau ini _playgirl_?" ucap Sakura dengan serius. Hinata segera menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya dan membantah perkataan Sakura. "Aku bercanda.. hahahaha.."

Hinata masih tak percaya, dia memandangi Sakura dan gadis berambut pink itu hanya menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat. Terima kasih sudah menjaga tuan muda nakal ini. Pasti sungguh merepotkan."

Hinata tersenyum kecil, dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, bersama Sasuke-kun itu menyenangkan. Sebenarnya, dia sangat baik. Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa.." sahut Hinata cepat, dia segera memberikan senyuman kecil untuk Sakura. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi Kaichou."

"Un." Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Hati-hati.."

Hinata balas mengangguk dan segera berjalan pergi melewati Sakura. Namun, tepat saat dia memegang ganggang pintu. Dia terdiam sejenak dan hanya berdiri seperti patung. "a-ano.."

Sakura segera menoleh ke belakang. "Ya?"

"Hari minggu.. bisa kita bicara berdua?"

"Hm, tentu. Hubungi saja aku."

Sakura menyadari bahwa Hinata mengeluarkan hembusan nafas lega, "terima kasih. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Sakura-chan." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sosok Hinata menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kira-kira apa yang ingin dia bicarakan?" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Dia beranjak untuk menyibak gorden tebal yang menutupi jendela besar di kamar itu. Membiarkan sinar matahari masuk dan mengenai sosok Sasuke yang berada di atas tempat tidur. Lelaki itu sedikit mengerutkan dahinya ketika menyadari terpaan sinar itu. Dia menarik selimutnya dengan kasar dan menutupi wajahnya.

Sakura kembali berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dan memandangi Sasuke tajam yang kini seluruhnya berada di bawah selimut tebal.

"Selamat pagi Tuan muda tampan!" Sakura berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar nyaring dan menyebalkan. "Hari ini sangat indah! Ayo bangun!"

Sasuke hanya menggeliat kecil mendengar suara tak mengenakkan itu. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit dan dia malas untuk bangun. Dan Sakura yang notabene dari tadi merasa sakit di kepala dan tenggorokan tidak mau diremehkan begitu saja. Dengan cepat dia menyingkirkan selimut tebal itu dari tubuh Sasuke dan menggoyangkan tubuh lelaki itu dengan kasar.

"Cepat bangun! Hari ini jadwalmu sangat padat!" Sakura memegang kepalanya dengan kesal. Sedikit memijat dahinya membuatnya merasa lebih baik. "Tuan besar menunggumu untuk pergi main golf bersama dengan para keluarga rekan bisnis pagi ini, lalu siangnya kau ada les piano. Dan sorenya kau sudah berjanji kepada-"

"Berhenti berbicara!" ucap Sasuke frustasi. Akhirnya lelaki itu menyerah dan membuka kedua matanya dengan kesal. Dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya asal. Setelah dia bisa melihat sekitar dengan baik, Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Dimana Hinata?"

"Ah- kau ingat dia ada disini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada meledek dan hanya dibalas tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. "Hinata sudah pulang."

"Ponselku." Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan segera menerima benda yang dia minta dari Sakura. Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, dia mengetik sebuah pesan singkat kepada gadis yang dia sukai itu.

"Hm.." Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh arti. "Selamat."

Kedua jempol Sasuke masih bergerak menekan layar di ponselnya, "untuk apa?"

"Kau berhasil menciumnya."

"Mencium siapa?"

"Hinata."

Sasuke berhenti mengetik sejenak. Dia tidak mengucapkan apapun untuk merespon perkataan Sakura. Tak lama dia kembali menggerakkan kedua jempolnya dan sesekali jari telunjuknya. "Kau juga."

"Aku?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Hn." Sasuke terdiam sejenak, dia menekan tombol send untuk mengirimkan pesan itu kepada Hinata. "Selamat, kau berhasil tidur dengan Sasori." Setelah menaruh ponsel itu di sampingnya, Sasuke memandangi Sakura dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi.

"A-apa?"

Sakura tak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke, dia menyadari lelaki itu menarik ujung bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah seringai yang tak bermakna.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak mengerti maksud perkataanmu." Sakura memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa kecil tapi Sasuke tetap memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sama. "Dia.." Kedua mata emerald itu sedikit terlihat ragu-ragu. "Dia hanya menciumku."

"Oh?" Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah. "Hanya menciummu?" Seringai itu muncul lagi. "Benarkah?"

"..."

"Menciummu di bibir?" Tawa kecil yang terdengar melecehkan keluar dari mulut Sasuke. "Atau mungkin di tempat yang lain?"

Sakura ingin sekali membungkam mulut lelaki di depannya ini dengan batu paling besar di dunia ini. Kenapa lelaki ini suka sekali memancing emosinya? Apa yang dia inginkan?

"Maaf, urusan pribadiku bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sakura sinis dan melihat jam tangannya. "Sebaiknya kau segera mandi dan sarapan bersama Ayahmu."

"Ah.. baiklah baiklah." Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya pelayan pribadinya ini sedang dalam mood yang baik dan tidak ingin beradu mulut dengannya. Dengan malas, Sasuke turun dari tempat tidurnya. Namun, belum sempat telapak kakinya menyentuh sandal kamarnya. Seseorang membuka pintu kamar itu dengan cepat dan suara nyaringnya menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!"

"Sial!" Dengan cepat Sasuke memakai sandalnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi, mengunci pintunya sementara si gadis mengejarnya namun hanya berhasil hingga di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Sakura menahan tawanya. "Maaf Nona." Gadis itu berbalik hingga memandanginya. "Saya permisi."

Gadis itu mengangguk dan mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

"Dan mohon segera turun bersama tuan muda karena tuan besar mengajaknya untuk sarapan bersama." Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan memandangi gadis itu. "Jadi saya mohon jangan berbuat hal-hal yang membutuhkan waktu lama, kalau anda mengerti maksud perkataan saya." Sakura berusaha tersenyum seramah mungkin meski dia ingin tertawa keras saat dia melihat wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Saya permisi." Sakura melangkah meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Sebuah senyuman kemenangan terlukis di wajahnya. Dia bisa mendengar gadis itu meneriakan nama Sasuke dengan sangat manja dan menggetuk pintu itu beberapa kali.

'Rasakan itu, Sasuke.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Semuanya terlihat sibuk hari ini."

Sakura berjalan melewati lorong menuju dapur utama setelah selesai membereskan kamar Sasuke di siang hari ini. Tuan mudanya masih berada di luar untuk menemani ayahnya bermain golf bersama rekan bisinisnya. Sedangkan pekerjaan Sakura hanya berhubungan dengan ini dan itu Sasuke. Jadi, wajar saja dia tidak teralu ikut campur soal masalah lain.

"Konnichiwa, Konan-san!" Sakura berhenti sejenak dan menyapa Konan dari balik jendela. Wanita cantik itu tengah merapikan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di sekitar lorong.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura." Konan tersenyum kecil, tangannya berhenti bekerja. "Sedang senggang?"

"Hm!" sebuah anggukan singkat diberikan oleh Sakura. "Dan semua orang terlihat sibuk."

Konan tertawa kecil. "Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu." Kedua tangannya mulai bergerak kembali untuk memotong dahan-dahan yang telah keluar dari jalur tumbuhnya.

"Tamu?"

"Ah- disini rupanya." Sakura segera berbalik ketika dia mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. Sakura tersenyum dan membungkuk sekilas ketika dia melihat kepala pelayan tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Selamat siang, Danzo-san."

"Selamat siang, Sakura dan untukmu juga Konan." Konan melirik kearah Danzo, gadis berambut biru itu tersenyum dan mengangguk membalas sapaan Danzo. "Tuan muda sudah tiba."

"Aku mengerti, aku akan segera menemuinya setelah ke ruang _laundry_."

Danzo tersenyum, "Tolong katakan kepada tuan muda bahwa hari ini akan diadakan makan siang bersama, jadi usahakan tuan muda tidak pergi keluar setelah les pianonya."

"Baiklah." Sakura mengangguk. "Hm.. tadi Konan-san bilang kalau hari ini ada tamu yang akan datang. Apa itu benar?"

"Ah.." Danzo mengangguk singkat. "Keluarga Akasuna akan datang berkunjung hari ini. Tuan dan Nyonya Akasuna tinggal di luar negeri, setiap tahun mereka selalu pulang ke Jepang dan mengunjungi kediaman Uchiha."

'Oh, keluarganya Sasori-senpai..'

"Sebaiknya kau bergegas menemui tuan muda. Biar aku yang membawa itu ke ruang _Laundry_."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tak perlu, ini hanya tugas kecil."

"Tapi tuan muda bukanlah orang yang sabar, Sakura-san." Perkataan Danzo membuat Sakura menghela nafas, kepala pelayan benar. Dengan berat hati Sakura menyerahkan keranjang cucian itu kepada Danzo dan segera bergegas pergi menuju ruang santai yang biasa dipakai oleh Sasuke.

"Danzo-san!" Shion berlari dengan cepat dari ujung lorong menuju lelaki tua yang sedang memegang keranjang cucian itu. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu berhenti tepat di depannya dan sedikit membungkukkan badan dengan nafas yang berusaha diatur.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, dilarang berlari di dalam rumah Shion-san."

"M-maafkan aku, tapi.." Shion mendongak dan mengatur posisi berdirinya. Dia mengelus dadanya sejenak dan memandangi mata hitam pria tua itu.

"Keluarga Akasuna sudah tiba."

Danzo terdiam sejenak, "bawa ini ke ruang _laundry_." Hanya dengan satu kalimat itu dan menyerahkan keranjang cucian kepada Shion, Danzo segera beranjak dari tempat itu menuju pintu utama untuk menyambut tamu penting tahunan keluarga Uchiha.

"Hari yang sibuk ya Shion."

Shion menoleh kearah Konan yang tengah memandanginya. "Ah- Konnichiwa Konan-san!" Konan hanya mengangguk seperti biasa dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. "Ya, setiap tahun keluarga Akasuna menjadi tamu penting tuan besar..."

Shion memandangi bunga-bunga yang tengah diatur oleh Konan.

"Tapi baru kali ini aku menyadari sesuatu.."

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu, aku merasa nyonya Akasuna itu mirip Sakura." Shion terdiam sejenak. "Atau Sakura yang mirip nyonya Akasuna?"

Mereka berdua tak berbicara sepatah katapun setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Shion. Yang mereka lakukan hanya tertawa kecil dan kembali ke tugas masing-masing, melupakan bahwa kemiripan itu sebenarnya memang karena mereka terikat oleh sebuah hubungan yang tak bisa putus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk pintu ruang santai itu berkali – kali , menunggu tuan mudanya untuk menyebutkan sebuah kata 'masuklah.'

Namun, sudah dua menit dia berdiri di depan pintu bagai orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ingin sekali dia mendobrak pintu mahal di depannya atau menendangnya hingga roboh. Tapi, oke pikir lagi Sakura. Pintu ini sangat mahal dan kau tidak punya uang untuk menggantinya.

'Sial.'

Setelah berpikir cukup lama di depan pintu, Sakura tak mau mengambil resiko dan berniat untuk membuka pintu itu. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai gangang pintu yang berwarna emasl, menariknya ke bawah dan pintu itu terbuka pelan.

Dia mendekat dan memunculkan kepalanya ragu-ragu dari balik pintu. Melihat kondisi di dalam ruangan dan segera mendorong pintu itu sepenuhnya ketika dia menyadari alasan mengapa tuan mudanya tidak menyuruhnya masuk dari tadi.

Memang, pemandangan tuan mudanya berciuman, berpelukan, saling meraba dengan wanita yang berbeda sudah merupakan tontonan sehari-hari. Dan Sakura mulai merasa dia setara dengan murid-murid lelaki yang suka menonton film porno.

Dia menghela nafas, entah mungkin karena dia lagi merasa tak enak badan atau memang dia sedang malas, Sakura tak berniat untuk mengganggu kegiatan panas itu. Lebih baik dia menunggu mereka selesai bermain saja.

Ditutupnya kembali pintu itu dengan sangat pelan hingga tak menimbulkan suara apapun dan berjalan kecil menuju jendela kaca yang ada di sekitar lorong. Tanpa tujuan apapun, dia melihat ke bawah tepat di pintu masuk kediaman Uchiha terparkir sebuah mobil sedan merah yang dia kenal sebagai mobil Sasori.

'Oh, keluarga Akasuna sudah datang,' pikirnya sembari menyandarkan diri ke jendela itu. Melihat lebih jauh dan sesekali melirik ke pintu ruang santai. Sebaiknya, tuan mudanya segera menyelesaikan kegiatannya supaya Fugaku tidak akan mencarinya dan bertanya macam-macam.

Pertama, dia melihat Sasori turun dari mobil itu. Disusul seorang pria paruh baya berambut merah kecoklatan. Rambutnya tersisir rapi ke belakang dan pakaian yang terlihat mahal serta hangat membalut tubuhnya yang tegap.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat wajah pria itu lebih jelas. Meski samar, wajah tuan Akasuna sangat mirip dengan Sasori dan senyuman yang kini dia lontarkan kepada Fugaku yang telah menyambutnya juga mirip dengan senyuman Sasori.

Tak beberapa lama, Sakura menyadari pintu mobil sebelah kanan terbuka perlahan. Kaki jenjang yang memakai sepatu hak tinggi mewah itu menapak di tanah dengan sangat anggun. Dan saat sosok itu keluar dari dalam mobil, kedua mata Emerald Sakura membulat sempurna.

Rambut itu dan wajah yang sangat familiar untuknya.

Ketika sang wanita itu membuka kacamata hitamnya.

Sakura tahu, Dia sangat mengenal sosok itu.

"I-ibu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandangi pianonya dengan malas. Meski saat ini dia tengah 'diserang' oleh guru pianonya yang merupakan seorang gadis muda yang tidak begitu cantik –bagi Sasuke- tapi entah mengapa hari ini dia merasa bahwa permainan gurunya tidak begitu bisa membuatnya bergairah.

Jangan salahkan dia yang teralu bernafsu, kalian tidak boleh menyalahkan nafsunya. Dan jangan katakan kalau ini semua karena dia sering melakukannya bersama gadis-gadis lain sehingga dia mulai jenuh dengan kegiatan ini. Tidak, bukan itu.

Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepalanya malas saat sang guru mencumbu area leher jenjangnya. Wanita berumur 25 tahun itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sasuke, kemeja merah muda yang dia pakai sudah melorot dari pundaknya dan mengekspos baju dalam berenda yang terlihat mahal.

Kedua kaki jenjang gadis itu mulai merangkul pinggang Sasuke, tangannya yang dihiasi oleh kuku terawat mulai meremas-remas pelan rambut raven pria yang tengah didudukinya. Lalu-

"Hh.. sudahlah." Sasuke menghela nafas dan mendorong tubuh wanita itu pelan. "Berhenti."

Wanita itu memandangi Sasuke dengan heran. Tidak biasanya Sasuke menyuruh dia berhenti di awal-awal saat mereka masih pemanasan. "Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi murid lelakinya itu.

"Aku bosan." Sasuke membenarkan bajunya dan melihat jam tangannya. Sedang sang guru semakin menatapnya tak mengerti. "Kenapa dia belum datang?"

"S-siapa?"

Mata Onyx Sasuke melirik malas kearah gurunya. "Pelayan pribadiku." Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku bajunya dan mencari nama Sakura di buku telepon miliknya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kesal yang dilontarkan gurunya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak membutuhkan pelayan pribadimu. Ada aku disini.." Wanita itu mendekat lagi, "aku bisa memberikan apapun untukmu dan membuatmu puas."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel untuk menatap wajah wanita itu, ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai yang dipaksakan. Dia tertawa kecil dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang wanita itu, menariknya lebih dekat hingga wajah mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Sensei.." ucap Sasuke pelan dan menghembuskan nafas hangatnya ke pipi merona wanita itu. Sesekali dia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan memberikan jilatan kecil hingga gurunya mengeluarkan sedikit suara menggoda. Dia menggerakan lidahnya dan menuju daerah telinga, membisikkan sebuah kalimat untuk wanita itu. "Kau bisa memberikan apapun untukku?"

"T-tentu saja, Sasuke-kun.."

"Apapun?" Satu jilatan kecil di telinga, "Benarkah?" Satu hisapan di cuping telinga, "Kau akan mengabulkannya sekarang?" dan satu gigitan kecil yang membuat wanita itu mendesah pelan.

Setelah menerima sebuah anggukan pelan dari sang guru, Sasuke mendorongnya hingga dia terjatuh dari atas pangkuan lelaki itu dan mendapatkan benturan keras ketika tubuhnya terbaring di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Wanita itu mendongak untuk menatap mata kelam Sasuke yang kini dengan angkuh meliriknya.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku bosan." Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati wanita itu. Melihatnya dari atas dengan wajah yang masih mendongak angkuh. "Kenapa kau tidak mengerti itu, Sensei?"

"Kurang ajar!"

Sasuke tertawa mendengar makian wanita itu. "Ini semua karena Sensei tidak mengajariku dengan benar." Dia kembali menatap tajam kearah wanita itu. "Mulai hari ini kau dipecat, gajimu akan dikirim langsung ke rekeningmu. Dan.."

Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak sembari merapikan bajunya. "Kalau kau melaporkan hal ini kepada ayahku.. aku akan membalasmu berkali-kali lipat." Sebuah senyuman dingin menghiasi wajah tampannya . "Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah bercanda."

Tanpa memperdulikan wanita itu lagi, Sasuke segera keluar dari ruang santai dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit kesal. Kenapa si gadis aneh itu belum datang dari tadi? Apa dia sudah bosan berkerja di rumahnya dan ingin dipecar? Berani sekali dia.

Belum sempat Sasuke menekan tombol 'call' di layar ponselnya. Kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika dia melihat sosok Sakura tengah berdiri diam di dekat jendela lorong. Jadi selama ini dia hanya melamun di sana?

"Gadis aneh.." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan memanggilnya dengan suara berat. Tapi gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya terdiam dan terbawa arus dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sasuke semakin kesal, sekali lagi dia memanggil gadis itu. "Haruno Sakura.."

"Ah-?" Sakura akhirnya berbalik dan memandang lurus kearah Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat bingung dan kosong. "Tuan muda.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau tidak ke tempatku?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. "Aku- " Dia mengeluarkan dehaman kecil dan mengatur nada suaranya. "Tadi aku sudah berniat masuk ke dalam, tapi aku melihat kalau kau sedang berciuman dengan seorang wanita."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedangkan Sakura menghela nafas dibuat-buat, "seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku! Aku tidak berniat untuk mengganggumu."

"Aku akan lebih berterima kasih kalau kau ikut bergabung." Sebuah seringai kecil menggoda terlukis di wajah tampan Sasuke. "Atau sebenarnya kau cemburu?"

"..." Sakura terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, "maaf? Bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu?"

"Tidak."

Sebuah kerutan timbul di dahi gadis berambut merah muda itu, setelah mengeluarkan dengusan kesal, dia melirik majikannya. "Kalau aku masuk dan mengganggumu, kau akan memintaku bergabung dalam kegiatan mencium, meraba dan ini itu! Tolong, aku masih gadis yang polos."

Sakura dapat melihat bahwa Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan kalimatnya dan sedang menahan tawanya saat ini, "Polos? Setelah kau menikmati sedikit kegiatan kecil yang kulakukan padamu?"

"Aku tidak menikmatinya."

"Oh, kau menikmatinya nona," sahut Sasuke cepat dengan penekanan yang cukup. "Wajahmu memerah dan kau mendesah saat jari-jariku- .." Ucapan Sasuke terputus ketika Sakura segera memukul lengan kanannya dengan keras hingga membuat Sasuke meringis dan menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Perkataanmu teralu vulgar!"

"Kau dan Sasori sudah berciuman, kurasa itu bukan ciri-ciri gadis polos."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memandangi wajah tampan Sasuke dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Kau berkata aku tidak polos karena aku berciuman dengan Sasori?" Sasuke mengangguk, "Kau bodoh."

"Akan kulaporkan ke ayahku kalau kau memanggilku bodoh."

Sakura mendengus kesal untuk kedua kalinya, "dasar anak ayah."

"Aku memang anak ayahku. Ya, meskipun banyak yang berkata aku lebih cocok jadi anak malaikat karena wajahku yang tampan." Sakura hanya memberikan ekspresi tidak peduli ketika Sasuke memberikan senyuman menawannya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menjahiliku?"

"Tidak," sungguh respon yang cepat dari seorang Sasuke. "Ini menyenangkan."

"Ini membuatmu bahagia? Dengan membuatku kesal?"

"Hn." Lelaki itu menangguk yakin. "Kau pelayanku, jadi kau harus menghibur majikanmu."

"Ini konyol."

"Kau memang terlihat konyol."

Sakura menggeram frustasi membuat Sasuke tersenyum puas. "Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang?"

"Tidak," kali ini Sakura yang menjawab dengan cepat dan pasti. Dia sudah tahu arti kata bersenang-senang di dalam kalimat tuan mudanya.

"Pelayan harus mematuhi ma-"

"Ah- disini rupanya!" Sebuah suara familiar terdengar mendekati mereka. "Aku mencari kalian dimana-mana, ternyata kalian sedang bersenang-senang disini!" Ketika dia sudah berada di dekat Sasuke dan Sakura, sebuah senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke memandang bosan ke lelaki berambut merah yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sasori. Dia ingat, hari ini keluarga Sasori datang berkunjung seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya dan dia tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Oh, kau.." Dengan nada datar Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu menuju pelayan pribadinya. Oh? Kedua pipi gadis berambut merah muda itu terlihat sangat merona dan dia terlihat tegang. 'Tch, menyebalkan'

"Selamat siang, Sakura-chan." Sasori tidak memperdulikan sikap sinis Sasuke dan memilih untuk tersenyum kearah Sakura yang tengah tersipu.

"Selamat Siang, Sasori-senpai," ucap Sakura pelan sembari sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanpa ingin melihat aura-aura cinta bermekaran lebih lama lagi, Sasuke segera bertanya mengenai kehadiran Sasori saat ini.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan makan siang bersama, ayahmu mulai mencarimu."

"Aku tahu itu." Sasuke melirik Sakura. "Ayo gadis aneh." Lelaki itu memberikan tatapan tajam tepat ke Emerald jernih itu, membuat pemiliknya mengambil satu langkah mundur secara refleks.

"B-baik." Sakura merasa heran, kenapa majikannya itu tiba-tiba menjadi 'bad mood' padahal tadi dengan enteng dia mengeluarkan candaan serta seringai yang menyebalkan. Gadis itu melirik Sasori diam-diam dan ternyata Sasori juga sedang meliriknya. Pria itu tersenyum ketika dia menyadari bahwa Sakura membalas lirikannya.

"Dia tidak teralu menyukai makan siang bersama keluarga," terang Sasori menjawab pikiran Sakura. "Lebih baik kau turuti saja maunya."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Tapi kemauannya Sasuke itu aneh-aneh," balas Sakura dengan mengerutkan dahinya, dia dapat mendengar bahwa Sasori hanya tertawa kecil untuk merespon perkataannya.

"Hei." Sakura kembali fokus ke sosok tuan mudanya yang sudah berada agak jauh di depannya. "Majikanmu itu aku atau dia? Harusnya kau berjalan di dekatku, bukan di dekatnya," ucap Sasuke agak keras dengan wajah datarnya. Sakura bisa melihat bahwa lelaki itu sedang merasa kesal dari tatapan matanya yang agak mengerikan.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang, Sakura menggerakkan kakinya untuk berlari kecil mendekati Sasuke dan mengikutinya ketika lelaki itu kembali berjalan dengan cepat untuk menjauhi Sasori.

Sementara lelaki berambut merah yang tertinggal itu hanya memandang bosan kearah mereka berdua dan ketika mereka menghilang ketika berbelok ke lorong lain, Sasori tertawa kecil sambil menyibak poninya dengan tangan kanannya.

Sebuah senyuman licik tercipta di wajahnya.

"Dasar orang-orang bodoh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang makan. Dia sama sekali tidak berminat dengan rutinitas tahunan ini. Makan bersama keluarga Akasuna dan terlibat perbincangan yang cukup lama menyita waktunya.

Sebenarnya, tuan dan nyonya Akasuna adalah orang yang biasa, tidak teralu baik dan tidak teralu jahat. Tidak menyenangkan dan datar layaknya orang tua pada umumnya. Hanya saja, mereka mempunyai anak yang luar biasa menyebalkan.

Sasuke tidak menyukai Sasori. Jujur saja, baginya Sasori itu manusia paling munafik dan licik yang pernah dia temui. Meskipun dia sering mendapatkan panggilan 'brengsek' dari orang lain, Sasuke berani bertaruh bahwa Sasori lebih brengsek darinya.

Dia tahu semua tabiat Sasori. Kalau Sasuke sering bercinta tiap minggu, maka Sasori akan melakukannya setiap hari. Kalau Sasuke sering menghajar dan menghina orang, maka Sasori akan melakukannya setiap menit. Sasori itu lebih darinya, lebih buruk.

Dan dibalikan keburukan itu, dia selalu memakai topeng malaikat dan membuat semua orang patuh padanya.

"Tuan muda! "

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu mengikutinya dengan wajah kesal.

"Hn?"

"Jangan terburu-buru, kita meninggalkan Sasori dibelakang."

Meninggalkan Sasori katanya?

Sasuke ingin tertawa keras mendengarkan perkataan Sakura. Gadis ini rupanya sudah termakan akting pria itu. Sasori tidak akan pernah peduli kalau dia ditinggal atau tidak, mungkin saat ini Sasori sudah berjalan duluan dengan berjuta rencana licik di benaknya.

Tapi, apa tujuan Sasori sebenarnya?

Sasuke masih ingat saat Sasori mengangkat teleponnya dan mengancamnya. Well, memang bukan urusannya kalau Sakura dipermainkan oleh Sasori. Bahkan Sasuke tidak peduli bahwa Sakura tidur bersamanya, berciuman atau- oke.. sejujurnya dia sedikit peduli.

Meskipun begitu.. kenapa harus gadis ini?

"..." Sasuke melirik tajam kearah Sakura, menganalisa penampilannya dari bawah hingga atas berulang-ulang membuat gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

Tidak ada yang menarik darinya.

Mungkin rambutnya yang aneh?

Atau dada ukuran B -cup miliknya?

Bibirnya lumayan lembut dan manis.

Lalu-

Oke, Sasuke. Apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini? Kembali ke persoalan utama. Kenapa Sasori mengancamnya menggunakan gadis ini? Apa yang sebenarnya Sasori inginkan darinya? Dan kenapa harus gadis ini?

Sasuke berhenti berjalan ketika dia mencapai pintu menuju ruang makan. Diliriknya beberapa pelayan yang menjaga pintu itu seakan-akan menyuruh mereka untuk segera membuka pintu.

Kedua pelayan itu mengerti dengan cepat dan membuka pintu itu perlahan. Sasuke bisa mendengar suara tuan Akasuna yang sedang bercerita mengenai pekerjaannya sebagai pemilik rumah sakit menggema di ruangan itu.

Tanpa perduli tatapan ayahnya saat menyadari kehadirannya di ujung pintu, Sasuke berjalan santai mendekati mereka. Memberikan senyuman tipis kearah tuan dan nyonya Akasuna lalu mengambil duduk di depan mereka.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Sasuke." Tuan Akasuna tersenyum menyambut kehadiran Sasuke, suaranya yang tidak teralu berat dan terdengar lembut lagi-lagi menggema di penjuru ruangan.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam ayahnya untuk kedua kalinya. Dia tidak suka berpura-pura untuk menjadi anak manis dan baik seperti Sasori. Kalau dia tidak suka, untuk apa disembunyikan. Meskipun dia akan terkena damprat dari ayahnya setelah ini.

"Sikapmu persis seperti Fugaku waktu muda." Tuan Akasuna tertawa kecil menerima sikap sinis Sasuke, "Ah- biar kuperkenalkan. Ini istriku, Akasuna Hana. Kami menikah 8 bulan yang lalu."

Kedua mata onyx Sasuke beralih dari sosok pria paruh baya itu ke sosok seorang wanita berambut merah muda di sampingnya. Kedua alisnya tertaut ketika melihat rupa wanita itu. Sosoknya mengingatkan kepada pelayan pribadinya.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan kembali memandang penuh arti ke objek yang menarik perhatiannya.

Apa yang dilihatnya?

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang wanita itu diam-diam dan rasa penasaran Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi hingga memenuhi kepalanya saat dia menemukan pusat perhatian wanita itu.

Mata Caramel itu tengah memandangi pelayan pribadinya, seakan menguncinya dalam sebuah sangkar yang tak terlihat. Sedangkan Sakura terlihat tegang dan membalas tatapan itu. Mukanya semakin pucat dan kedua bola matanya terlihat membesar.

Sasuke bahkan menyadari bahwa gadis itu tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

~ooo~

Sakura tidak mengerti, dia kesal tapi bingung. Kenapa Sasuke selalu bersikap seperti ini? Dengan cepat dia mengganti suasana hatinya tanpa memperdulikan orang sekitar.

"Tuan muda!"

Oke, dia berusaha memanggil pria itu agar memperlambat jalannya. Namun sepertinya tidak berhasil, pria itu hanya meliriknya dan melihatnya dari ujung kedua matanya.

"Hn?"

"Jangan terburu-buru, kita meninggalkan Sasori dibelakang."

Dia kembali diam dan tidak memperlambat langkah kakinya. Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya kesal, kenapa orang macam Sasuke bisa tercipta di dunia ini? Muncul di kehidupannya dan mengganggunya setiap hari.

Sakura tahu kalau Uchiha junior ini tidak berminat untuk makan siang bersama keluarga Akasuna, tapi kenapa dia harus berjalan secepat ini?

Ah- keluarga Akasuna. Sakura jadi ingat mengenai apa yang dia lihat beberapa menit lalu. Wajah dan rambut itu, Sakura yakin kalau nyonya Akasuna adalah ibunya.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Apa mungkin kalau itu hanya orang yang mempunyai rupa yang sama?

Atau, mungkin saja ibunya sudah menikah dengan tuan Akasuna?

"..."

Sakura menyadari bahwa kini Sasuke memandanginya penuh curiga. Dia menggerakan kedua matanya untuk menganalisanya dari bawah hingga wajahnya dengan wajah penuh selidik.

Kenapa lagi pria ini?

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung membuat pria itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke ujung lorong disertai sebuah dengusan frustasi.

Ingin sekali Sakura menjambak rambut hitam yang mencuat itu dari belakang dan membuat pria di depannya ini tidak memperlakukannya semena-mena. Tapi, dia akan dipecat kalau melakukan hal itu.

Kini dia berhenti di depan pintu menuju ruang makan. Setelah Sasuke memberikan tatapan 'buka pintu itu atau kau kupecat' kepada dua pelayan yang jarang dilihat oleh Sakura, pintu itu terbuka dengan pelan.

Sebuah suara pria mendominasi di dalam ruangan itu. Dan tanpa melihatpun Sakura yakin kalau suara itu milik tuan Akasuna. Tuan besar Fugaku tidak mungkin berbicara panjang lebar disertai tawa kecil yang terdengar ceria. Itu bukan sifatnya.

Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang mendekati mereka dan memberanikan diri melirik ke arah wanita yang duduk disebelah tuan Akasuna.

Benar, wanita itu sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Mata Caramel itu dan rambut itu, hidungnya dan bibirnya. Semuanya sama. Dan kini wanita itupun melirik kearahnya, membuat kedua mata Emerald Sakura membulat.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Sasuke." Sakura bisa mendengar bahwa tuan Akasuna mulai menyapa Sasuke yang telah duduk di depannya.

"Hn."

Sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari mulut pria paruh baya itu. "Sikapmu persis seperti Fugaku waktu muda."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, wanita yang mirip dengan ibunya ini tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali. Mata caramel itu tetap setia terpaku di sosok Sakura dan tak berniat meninggalkannya sedetikpun hingga tuan Akasuna merangkul pundaknya lembut dan memperkenalkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Ah- biar kuperkenalkan. Ini istriku, Akasuna Hana. Kami menikah 8 bulan yang lalu."

Tubuh Sakura semakin menegang mendengar ucapan tuan Akasuna. Jadi, wanita yang persis ibunya itu memang ibunya. Wanita yang dulu meninggalkannya saat dia masih kecil bersama ayahnya hanya demi mendapatkan kekayaan.

Bagaimana dia harus bersikap?

"Wah wah.. rupanya sudah dimulai ya?" Suara Sasori terdengar menggema di penjuru ruangan. Pria berambut merah itu berjalan memasuki ruang makan dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Menarik kursi di dekat Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Maaf aku terlambat, tadi aku ditelepon oleh seseorang."

Tidak ada yang merespon perkataan Sasori. Mereka hanya tersenyum kecil seakan berkata 'tidak apa-apa'

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah berkenalan dengan Okaa-san ku yang baru, Sasuke?" Sasori melirik Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah bosannya.

"Otousan baru saja memperkenalkannya kepada Sasuke."

"Ah- bagus." Lagi-lagi Sasori tersenyum dan kali ini lebih lebar. "Oh ya, Okaasan. Aku juga ingin memperkenalkan seseorang." Mata Caramel Sasori bergerak untuk memandangi Sakura yang tengah berdiri tak jauh di belakang kursi Sasuke. Gadis itu masih tidak menyadari pandangan penuh arti yang di berikan oleh pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Siapa?" Hana tersenyum kecil dan mengikuti arah pandangan Sasori.

"Dia Haruno Sakura, teman baikku dan adik kelasku."

Hana terdiam dan hanya memandangi gadis itu.

"Sakura-chan, ini ibuku. Akasuna Hana."

Sakura sedikit tersadar dari pikiran rumitnya. Dia membungkukkan badannya di depan Hana. "Salam kenal, Nyonya Akasuna. Saya Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hari yang menyebalkan."

Sakura hanya terdiam dan mengacuhkan keluhan Sasuke. Saat ini dia tengah mengatur pakaian-pakaian milik lelaki itu ke dalam lemari. Jarum jam menunjukkan bahwa sebentar lagi dia harus pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat dengan tenang.

Jujur saja, setelah kepulangan keluarga Akasuna dua jam yang lalu. Pikiran Sakura masih berantakan dan dia sulit untuk fokus. Bahkan beberapa perkataan Sasuke yang terdengar melecehkannya tak sedikitpun dia gubris.

"Hei, gadis aneh."

Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya, berharap bahwa pria itu tidak berusaha untuk membuatnya kesal atau memakinya. Namun, mata Onyx itu hanya menatapnya selama beberapa menit.

"Apa?" Dia menyerah untuk tetap diam dan Sasuke memberikan sebuah seringai puas atas keberhasilannya.

"Daritadi kau terdiam seperti patung." Sasuke menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan menumpu berat badannya dengan kedua tangannya di tempat tidur. "Ada apa?"

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu."

Kedua alis Sasuke bertemu, "oh? Tentu saja itu urusanku. Aku tidak suka pelayan pribadiku seperti patung dan terlihat tersiksa. Orang-orang akan beranggapan bahwa aku menyiksamu."

Sakura tertawa dipaksakan. "Seakan kau peduli dengan perkataan orang."

"Well, sepertinya kau sangat memahamiku." Sasuke memberikan sebuah senyuman palsu kepada gadis itu. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan hubunganmu dengan Sasori?"

"..." Sakura melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda, memasukkan baju-baju mahal itu ke dalam lemari yang tentu saja mahal.

"Dia menciummu, apa artinya kalian berpacaran?"

"Kau menciumku, mencium Hinata, mencium Karin dan mencium gadis-gadis lainnya. Apa kau berpacaran denganku dan mereka semua?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Hm.. aku tidak pernah berpacaran. Mereka hanya membutuhkanku dan aku memberikan apa yang mereka mau. Aku baik bukan?" Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah tampannya, membuat Sakura hanya memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. "Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin menjadi pacarku?"

"Tidak," balas Sakura cepat.

"Aku juga tidak ingin mempunyai pacar sepertimu."

"Kenapa sekarang kau jadi banyak bicara?" Sakura mengambil baju tidur Sasuke dan melemparkannya dengan keras ke tubuh pemuda itu. "Diamlah. Kepalaku pusing."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar keluhan Sakura. Dia mengamati sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu baik-baik dan menyadari bahwa gadis itu terlihat tidak sehat. "Cukup, pulang sekarang."

"Huh?" Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat mendengar perintah Sasuke. Apa pria ini sangat marah hingga menyuruhnya pulang? "Tidak, aku harus menyelesaikan ini."

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk pulang. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menurutiku?"

"Karena perintahmu itu bodoh dan tidak masuk akal."

"Kau.." Geram, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Berani sekali gadis ini. Sudah sangat baik dia menyuruhnya pulang demi kesehatannya, tapi gadis ini malah balik menghinanya?

Tangan kanan Sasuke mencengkeram bahu Sakura. Mendorongnya keras hingga punggungnya bertemu dengan lemari kayu di belakangnya. Sakura sedikit meringis kesakitan ketika punggungnya berbenturan dengan benda keras itu. Ragu-ragu dia memandangi wajah pria yang kini berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Aku sudah memaklumi kau berciuman dengan Sasori." Sebelah alis Sakura lagi-lagi terangkat. "Aku juga sudah membiarkanmu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat. Tangan kirinya menyentuh dagu Sakura. "Kau adalah pelayan pribadiku."

"Maaf, tapi kau hanya membeli jasaku." Sakura membalas tatapan marah Sasuke. "Bukan kehidupan pribadiku dan bukan tubuhku."

"Jasamu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Dia tertawa kecil dan memajukan wajahnya hingga kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Termasuk jasa untuk memuaskan nafsuku?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kepalanya sudah terasa sangat sakit dan nafasnya tidak beraturan. Bintik-bintik hitam mulai terlihat dalam pandangannya dan semuanya berputar perlahan membuatnya dengan paksa menutup kedua matanya.

Keberadaan Sasuke yang sangat dekat dengannya membuatnya sulit bernafas dari hidung, apalagi ketika dia merasa bahwa jari-jari Sasuke mencengkeram bahu dan dagunya dengan sangat erat.

Saat dia membuka bibir mungilnya untuk mendapatkan pasokan udara yang cukup, hal yang didapatkannya adalah bibir Sasuke yang lembut dan dingin.

Dia ingin menghindar dan berusaha keluar dari situasi ini. Tapi cengkraman di pundaknya semakin erat membuatnya meringis dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk menjelajahinya lebih lanjut. Lidah itu masuk dan menyentuh semua yang ada. Langit-langit mulutnya, dibalik gusi dan giginya, dinding mulutnya hingga menjelajahi permukaan lidahnya. Pria itu menariknya lebih dekat seakan kedekatan mereka saat ini belum cukup, menciumnya lebih dalam seakan dia sedang menghisap jiwanya melalui ciuman ini.

Sakura tak bisa bertahan. Dia semakin lemas dan kedua lututnya melemah, dia merosot namun dia tak bisa jatuh. Kedua tangan Sasuke kini berada di pinggangnya. Melingkar disana seperti ular yang melilit mangsanya. Tubuhnya dingin tapi tenggorokan dan perutnya terasa panas. Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak disana.

Gadis itu bisa merasakan bahwa bibir Sasuke mulai menjauhinya. Hembusan nafas yang berbau mint mengenai pipinya yang memanas. Dia sudah tak sanggup dan sebelum Sasuke menyerangnya lagi, Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya seutuhnya ke pemuda itu membuatnya terkejut dan mereka berdua terjatuh dalam posisi yang tidak mengenakkan di lantai.

Sakura mendarat sempurna di atas tubuh Sasuke. Kesadarannya mulai menghilang dan semuanya menjadi gelap ketika dia mendengar suara Sasuke yang sangat dekat dengan telinganya.

"Tch, kau memang merepotkan."

TBC

A/N : Oke! Aki tahu belum ada **anu-anu-anu** tapi Aki tidak mau memaksakan plot cerita ini agar ada adegan mature itu.. tolong pahami Aki. Disini Sakura masih tidak menyukai Sasuke, dan pria berambut ayam itu juga belum teralu menyukai Sakura , yah mereka masih merasa tertarik satu sama lain tapi belum ke tahap anu-anu-anu hahahaha..

Oke, terima kasih atas semua review yang masuk. Aki terharu. Padahal fic ini sudah Aki abaikan beberapa bulan.. Er- yah.. Aki akan berusaha mengupdate Fic ini terus dan rencananya fic ini akan mencapai chapter yang lumayan banyak. Mohon dimengerti..^^ Sekali lagi, kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan bisa langsung ke FB—atau mungkin PM di account ini. Jujur saja, Aki jarang membuka PM di fanfic. Hahahaha... baiklah, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


End file.
